Legacy of Windy Book 1: New Witch in School
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: AU since Lily befriends the Marauders. Lily starts her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She soon makes friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They will start a year of fun, pranks and adventure. I know that the summary is bad.
1. How it all began

_**A Word from the Author: **_Alright...less than one minute! Hello everyone it's jediclonecowgirl. This is one of my newest Harry Potter projects with the title "The Legacy of Windy". One day at my winter break I thought of how the life of Lily and the Marauders would've worked out if they had been friends from the start...if Lily never had become friends with Snape...don't get me wrong...I love their bond but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone and to put the crown onto it all I have invited Sirius and James, known as Padfoot and Prongs, as my guests today.

Sirius: Evans is SO gonna have your hide for that! You DO know that she never would've hung with us willingly back in the day.

James: Even though I am pretty sure that my companion and best mate is right...it's still her project and she can do what she wants.

Me: Thanks a lot there James.

James: Just don't let Evans see this or the thing that Sirius said is going to happen faster than you can look.

Me: I...uh...will keep that in mind. Let's get started shall we?

Lily and Petunia Evans. Two sister who were as different as they could be. Lily was the dreamy one. She had a wild imagination, cracked jokes really often, was often gleeful, dreamed about the strangest kinds of stuff and so much more. Despite the fact that Petunia was one year older than Lily was she had always been serious and proud of the fact that they were all in all normal. Even with all those differences the two of them still got along good and Lily really looked up to her sister. This day they had both run off to the park of their hometown Little Whinning to play on the playground. It was summer, school was out for the both of them(Lily had ended Elementary School while Petunia was in High School already), they had the nicest weather and felt wonderful.

"Let's go swinging!", Lily suggested gleeful as always.

"Okay.", Petunia said.

So they did and began swinging. Lily and Petunia both had been sporty but Lily began to swing higher and higher and giggled all throughout it.

"Stop it Lily! Mommy told you to stop that!", Petunia nearly yelled.

"But I am fine Tuney.", Lily giggled

Lily wasn't listening to her sister at all and as she was at the highest point the swing could possibly go she let go off it but instead of falling all the way to the ground and landing onto her stomach or her back she did a triple flip into the air and then landed onto her feet softly.

"Mommy forbid you to do this!", Petunia said as she was stopping her swing.

"But I am alright. Look Tuney! Look what I can do!", she said and picked up a Cherry Blossom from the ground.

Petunia stood right opposite to her wanting to see what her little sister was refearing to.

"Seeing good? Okay.", Lily said.

Petunia couldn't believe what happened next: The blossom was opening right into her little sisters hand! This was almost magical but she knew that there was no such thing as magic.

"Stop that Lily! Before you attract a crowd", Petuinia now screamed shrilly.

"Come on! We are going home!", she ordered then.

Lily sadly dropped the blossom onto the ground and dashed off after her older sister. She knew that her sister had felt humilliated by the things Lily did but there was nothing she could do about this! It was just there. It had been like that her entire life so those incidents were not new to her anymore. One day in school she had seen some boys picking on a girl. Lily had gotten angry and knocked them all outta the path...and almost injured the girl...what she had never meant to do. She had just wanted to teach those boys a lesson. She had also ended into the treetops of the park while playing tag with Petunia and the park had been crowded with people. Because of this Lily had even made the local newspaper since there were barely any trees you could climb on into the park of Little Whinning and she had been sitting in some tree you couldn't climb. The two sisters arrived at the Place they lived. Privet Drive Number 4.

"Hello Lilly. Hello Petunia. Back already?", they heared a voice from outta the kitchen.

That was their mother. She was already making dinner. Petunia really did not look like she wanted to awnser this question and Lily did not either.

_**LLL**_

Lily sat into her room. It had yellow walls and an orange floor and anything in this room was in bright neon colours. She was wearing a bright blue dress and white summer shoes. Today had been the day of her birthday. Her eleventh to be clear. The worst birthday of her entire life but in some way also her best. It had all started out with Petunia not wanting to talk to her but then this strange young man had turned up onto the doorstep of the family and told Lily that she was a witch and accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man had listed up the connection between the strange things that had happened to Lily her entire life and her being a witch. Her parents had been a bit confused but in the end they had understood. What Lily hadn't known was that petunia had overheared the entire conversation. She had also shown her face to them all and called Lily a freak. Freak...Petunia never had done that before. Things had changed onto that very day. Lily was not very pleased with the way her sister was acting. She did not want that to happen at all. She had taken the Acceptance letter to Hogwarts with a smile but she now didn't know if she wanted it if it made her sister be mad at her.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

She knew that rumaging around in other people's stuff was rude but it wasn't that rude if it was one of your family wasn't it? Maybe it was rude but Lily just had to know what had been in the letter that Petunia had gotten this morning and besides Petunia did not have to know that she had ever been here. She was out with her friends know so Lily had plenty of time. The colours in Petunia's room were less brighter and some of them had always looked dull to Lily. On Petunia's desk was a letter. It had been from the school's headmaster who was apperantly called Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't believe her eyes. Petunia, who had called Lily a freak for being magic, had apperantly asked the headmaster of Hogwarts to take her too. She saw it at the very kind way of saying that only magical people at Lily's age could be taken.

_"I just can't seem to figure my big sister out anymore! She calls me a freak for being what I am but than she begs the headmaster of Hogwarts to take her?", _Lily thought as she left the room since the last thing she needed was her mother spotting her in the room of her sister. It was enough that one family member was mad at her.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

It was Lily's last evening at home. Her mother had cooked her favourite food and had made a cake for Lily. Tomorrow she was going to leave for Hogwarts. She had checked her trunk more than once to check if she hadn't forgotten anything and fed her new pet owl she had named Stormrain. Her father had also told her that she could always come home if she did not like Hogwarts. Petunia had generously returned that Lily should stay where she went tomorrow and had earned a big ammount of scolding by their parents for it. After dinner they had all played card games and then Lily went to bed afterwards. Even though it was probably already past midnight now Lily couldn't sleep. It all still seemed unreal to her and she was a bit nervous about...it all. Her mother had told her once she made friends everything was gonna be great. Maybe she was really worrying too much. She would just try to look foreward on going to a magic school and probably even try to make up with Petunia.

_**Ending Word: **_This will be the prologue and one of the first chapters I will publish of this fiction since I will still have to sort some stuff out with the plotline. I hope you guys still like this fiction.

Sirius: You sound like this is one great deal.

James: I just tell you to portray us somewhat good and everything's cool.

Me: I'll try my best James. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed. **_(Fitting isn't it?)


	2. On the train

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone it's jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". In this one Lily's journey to Hogwarts begins and she also meets James and Sirius for the first time. Let's get it started shall we?

Lily's eyes flew open. Today was the day. Today her journey to Hogwarts would be. With a quick glance on her alarm clock she realized that she had woken up too early. It was still really early and the sun was just about to rise. She tried to fall asleep again but it was impossible. She was more than just excited so she slipped out of bed and got ready. As the sun was already standing over Little Whinning and the people began to wake up, the rest of the family began to wake. Petunia did not speak with Lily at all. Nothing had changed between them since Lily's birthday. After breakfast Lily went up getting ready. As she came back down she popped into an argument between Petunia and their mother. Lily's father quickly grabbed her shoulder and escorted her to the family car. They had to ride all the way from Little Whinning to London. To Kings Cross Station to make it clear. There Lily had to go to plattform nine and three quarters to board the Hogwarts Express which would take her to Hogwarts. The man had explained it all. Throughout the entire ride Lily had tried to convince Petunia not to be mad at her anymore. It did not work out at all. They had argued all the way to the Plattform.

"Please Tuney! Once I am there I can probably convince the headmaster to take you too.", Lily begged taking Petunia's hand.

Even though Petunia tried to get outta the grip of her little sister, Lily held on tight. The harder Petunia tried, the tighter Lily held on.

"I do not want to go!", Petunia said through grittered teeth.

"Do you really think I would want to go to some freak school, learn freakish stuff and be with people from YOUR freakish lot?", Petunia spat then.

"I am not a freak. That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody! And you didn't think it was such a freak place when you wrote to the headmaster begging him to take you too!", Lily yelled with tears glittering up in her green eyes.

"How...you have been poking around into MY PRIVATE STUFF?! It really looks like wizards and witches poke their noses into EVERYTHING! You and all those people on this plattform! WEIRDOS that's what you are! It's good that you are being separated from normal people! It's for our safety!", Petunia yelled.

More and more tears came out of Lily's eyes as she said goodbye to her parents and than boarded the train with her trunk and the cage with her owl Stormrain, looking for a compartment she could sit in. Many people on the train asked her if she was alright. She had waved them off telling them that she was fine, even though she really wasn't. At the end of the train she found an empty compartment. Lily put away her trunk and her owl's cage and sat down. There she began to cry freely. This went on for quite a while until she forced herself to stop. She did not want to be the weak little crybaby of Hogwarts. She did not want a reputation like that even though it hurted her that her own sister treated her like this. Suddenly two boys which were about the same age as Lily was stepped into the compartment. They both had black hair. The hair of one of the boys was short, his eyes were brown and he wore glasses. The other boy's hair was longer, his eyes were gray and he didn't wear glasses. He was also already wearing his new school uniform.

"Mind if we sit here?", the short haired boy asked.

"Everywhere else is full.", the long haired one said.

"Not at all.", Lily said wiping over her still wet eyes.

The two boys sat down opposite to Lily. The short headed one noticed her red-rimmed and puffy eyes and looked concerned. The long headed noticed later on.

"Have you been crying?", the short haired boy asked.

"What makes you think that?", Lily asked.

"I can see it at your eyes.", the boy replied.

"My big sister hates me...", Lily sighed.

"She called me a freak for being accepted to Hogwarts. For being a witch...", Lily added then.

"You are muggle-born aren't you?", the other boy asked and Lily nodded.

"Don't mind what your sister is saying. That's just plain rude! She is just a muggle and has nothing to say in you attending.", the boy said.

"She is still my sister!", Lily said.

After they did not say anything for a few seconds the short haired boy spoke up again.

"I am James by the way. James Potter.", he said holding out his hand for Lily to shake.

"Pleasure. Lily Evans.", Lily replied shaking James's hand.

"I believe I also should tell you my name. Sirius Black at your service.", the long haired boy said and also held out his hand for Lily to shake.

"Hi Sirius.", Lily replied shaking his hand.

"To say one thing about the behavior of your big sister: You really shouldn't mind her. You are going! We all are!", James said and grinned at Lily.

Lily tried to smile too but she did not suceed really much doing that. Still...she began to talk to Sirius and James. They seemed quite nice. The talk soon moved to the school houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. James had told them that he hoped for Gryffindor as a house and Sirius said that he would like Gryffindor as his house but that every house was better than Slytherin.

"You best be in Gryffindor too Lily.", James said and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Who would like to be in Gryffindor? I think I would leave! Wouldn't you?", another boy's voice suddenly spoke up.

Another boy with long black hair into a Hogwarts Uniform just like Sirius stood in the frame of the door to the compartment Lily, James and Sirius were sitting in. James and Sirius got murderous looks onto their faces. The boy did not mind them and eyed Lily.

"My name is Severus Snape. Why don't you come with me to my compartment? You do not have to sit with those people.", the boy said.

"Why should I want to go with you?", Lily asked slightly angry.

"Because of them.", Snape replied pointing to James and Sirius."WHAT is that supposed to mean?", James asked and it sounded like he was growing furious.

Severus pretended like he hadn't listened to James and turned to Lily again.

"You will soon find out that some wizards and witches are better than others and you don't want to go making friends with the wrong kind. Slytherin can help you there.", Severus said.

"Whoa...leave me alone with their lot! My entire family was there!", Sirius growled.

"Blimey and I thought you seemed alright.", James said almost amused.

"Maybe I'll break tradition.", Sirius said with a grin at James and Lily.

"Who asked you? You want to be in Gryffindor eh? That's alright if you'd rather be bawny than brainy.", Severus sneered.

"Where do you wish to wind up since you seem to be neither brainy nor bawny?", James asked and at this moment the three of them were on their feet.

Sirius pushed Severus outta the door and at the same moment Lily and James slammed the door shut right in front of Severus's nose.

"See ya _Snivellus!", _James growled.

"Better not!", Sirius added.

"Don't you think we were a little too hard on him?", Lily asked as they slumped back onto their seats.

"Normally my temper doesn't get the best of me like that but I just HATE people like him!", James replied putting his hands up in defense.

"Why?", Lily asked.

"I gotta tell you one thing now that you probably wouldn't know as a muggle-born. No offense. Not all wizards and witches are good. People who behave like that are potentially canidats for Slytherin and mostly up to their necks in dark arts.", James said.

"None taken...I wouldn't want to hang with those people all the place. You two seem much nicer.", Lily said.

"You flutter us.", James and Sirius said.

Soon a witch with a trolley full of sweets came by at the compartments. She also went to the compartment Lily, James and Sirius were sitting in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?", she asked.

"Got no money.", Sirius murmured.

"Me neither.", Lily said but as soon as she had said that James pulled out a few coins from his pocket (he was still wearing muggle clothes) and bought sweets. Way to much for him to eat.

"C'mon! I can't eat that all on my own!", James encouraged them grinning.

To Lily it was fun to try all those magical sweets she had never heared of before. She especially liked Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans, jelly beans in all flavours (even though Sirius and James advised her to be careful with those because if they said every flavour they actually MEANT it) and chocolate frogs.

"Hey...Lily! Close your eyes and open your mouth!", Sirius said to Lily.

So Lily did but she walked right into the trap of Sirius. As soon as she had closed her eyes, Sirius began to pull out a dark red bean of his package of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and shoved it right into Lily's mouth. Lily trembled in disgust as she found out what the bean tasted like: Blood. Sirius looked like he wanted to throw himself away with laughter and James didn't look any less. Soon all three of them bursted out in laughter. After their laughter stopped again the talk moved to Quidditch, the most popular sport into the magical world. Lily was quite interested in it since she liked sports really much.

"You can't be from the fragile sort if you wanna play. Quidditch is a really rough sport. There are injured really often.", James said.

"I can explain the rules now if you want to.", James added then.

He did not wait for Lily's awnser and began talking right away.

"On the pitch are six goal posts with big hoops. Three for both teams. Each team has seven players. Three chasers, two beaters one keeper and a seeker. There are three kinds of balls. The biggest is called the Quaffle. The chasers handle in and try to put through one of the goal hoops of the other team. Each goal brings your team ten points. The keeper is flying around the goal hoops of his team and prevents the other team from scoring.", James explained.

"Can ya follow me so far Lily?",James asked then.

As Lily nodded James went on with his explaination. He explained how bludgers were a bit smaller than the Quaffle and that they were rocking around all over the pitch to knock the players off their brooms. He went on with the beaters who were there to protect their team from the bludgers and to knock them towards the other team. He ended his explaination with explaining the post of the seeker and the snitch. How the snitch was the most important ball in the game and the smallest of all and that you were supposed to catch it while it was flying allover the pitch and probably even further away. Catching the snitch brought your team 150 points so the team of the seeker who caught the snitch almost always won.

"A game of Quidditch only ends when the snitch is caught. It can go on for ages.", James ended it all.

"Yeah...one game went on several weeks and they had to abort it in the end because the players and substitudes were dead tired.", Sirius said.

Lily's eyes had grown bigger than plates. She now was even more interested in Quidditch.

"I'd love to play on my house team as soon as I am old enough to bring a broom. I've no idea why first years are not allowed to have their own ones.", James murmured.

"Me neither.", Lily and Sirius said at the same time.

Soon after that the three of them bursted out in laughter again. They spent the rest of the ride talking about many things of the magical world, cracking jokes, eating sweets and fooling around until the announcement came.

"_We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your stuff on the train. It will be taken to the school for you."_

"Guess we better change into robes now eh Lily?", James asked.

Lily nodded. They had completely forgotten the time and now James and Lily were putting on their robes and uniforms quickly. White blouse or shirt, grey socks, black shoes, grey pants or skirt, black ties, grey jumpers and robes over it all. In the end James and Lily didn't manage to knot their ties properly and Lily's blouse was poking outta her jumper.

"Wait...I'll give you two morons a hand.", Sirius grinned and earned playful punches on the arms from Lily and James with it.

After knotting their ties and stuffing the rest of the sweets into their pockets Lily, James and Sirius stepped onto the hallway which was full of students already.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was the second chapter of that. Next time they will meet Peter and be sorted. Don't worry...I will not take Remus outta this! He's one of my favourite characters after all ;-). I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	3. Arrival and Sorting

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "The Legacy of Windy". This time they will be sorted (all in Gryffindor of course) and they will meet up with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin (I changed my mind about putting him in even later). Well...let's get started shall we?

"Nervous?", Sirius asked as they were standing at the train station.

"I am.", Lily murmured.

"I am not!", James said earning glares from Lily with it since she knew that James was lying.

"You are!", Lily said.

"I'm not.", James backfired.

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

This went on for quite a while until they were interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Get over here!", it yelled.

The voice belonged to a gigantic man (to Lily he was probably 2 meteres) with long hair and a beard that seemed twice as long to Lily. James explained to her that it was Rubeus Hagrid, the gatekeeper of Hogwarts.

"But the students and teachers only call him Hagrid.", Sirius said.

The other first years began to walk over to the man. Suddenly the three first years saw a tall boy making another one who was shorter (with short blond hair and blue eyes) trip.

"Too stupid to walk.", the tall boy said.

Lily Sirius and James turned around and walked back to the short boy. James offered him a hand to help him up.

"Everything okay?", James asked.

The boy accepted James's hand and got to his feet. He did not seem happy at all.

"'m fine.", the boy said.

"James Potter.", James said and held his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Peter Pettigrew.", the boy said.

James then turned back to Sirius and James with a small smug grin onto his face.

"You guys have an advantage over Peter. You know his name, but the guy doesn't know how he should call you.", James said.

"Lily Evans.", Lily said holding out her hand for Peter to shake.

"Sirius Black at your service.", Sirius said holding his hand out too.

After Peter had shaken Lily's and Sirius's hands Lily was the first to notice that the four of them had fallen back. The group of first years was already far away.

"Quick guys! If we run we still can catch up!", Lily said as she dashed off.

James and Sirius dashed after her at once. Peter had a hard time to keep up with the three of them but he managed. They soon were back with the other first years and it wasn't like anybody had noticed that they had slipped away. The walk went through some bushes and soon they reached a lake were fleet of boats was waiting.

"No' more than jus' four to one boat.", Hagrid told the first years.

Lily, Sirius, James and Peter quickly got themselves a boat. They stared into the sky for a moment which was full of stars, since it was dark already. Peter sighed after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?", James asked.

"Nervous.", Peter sighed.

"That's not a big thing! I am too.", Lily said.

"Duck!", James commanded then since they went right through a tunnel of plants and than they could see it: Hogwarts.

"Wow...", Peter, Lily, Sirius and James murmured all at the same time.

Peter's eyes grew as big as plate's, Lily's jaw dropped and also James and Sirius looked pretty impressed.

"Look at that...impressive eh?", Lily murmured.

"I heared many stories from my parents...but seeing the castle myself beats them all. Really.", James sighed.

Soon the fleet of boats reached the other bank of the lake. Hagrid and the first years left the boats. After checking if everyone was there Hagrid leaded the first years through the big gate of the castle. They walked through the entrance hall. An old looking woman with green robes and a pointy head was waiting at another gate.

"The firs' years Professor McGonnagall.", Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.", the woman said as Hagrid passed through the gate.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I mere moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before that you will be sorted into your houses. During you time here your house will be like your family.", McGonnagall started.

"_You don't have to tell me about that. I have already learned that much so far.", _Lily thought.

"You will sleep in your house's dormitory, have class with your housemates and spend your free time in your house's common rooms The Sorting will begin in mere moments I will call you in when we are ready.", McGonnagall ended it all and passed through the gate.

Lily had been sticking close to James, Sirius and Peter the entire time. She was curious on how they would be sorted into their houses and if she would get in one house with James, Sirius and Peter. She began chatting with the three boys until they all saw something that made them want to get angry. Two boys were leaning at a wall while another one with brown short hair and old looking robes was passing by (to Lily he looked rather tierd...or even sick). One of the boys stretched out his leg, the tierd looking boy could not see it, tripped and fell.

"Watch your step you blind fool.", one of the boys at the wall taunted.

"I always thought Werewolfs were dangerous but falling boys are more dangerous.", the other one said.

James, Lily and Sirius walked over to the three boys. James looked like his temper was going to get the best of him again.

"Leave him alone!", James yelled.

"You know how mean you two are? Haven't even gotten to know that boy and you are already bullying him! That's low!", Sirius added coming dangerously close to one of the boys.

"You're lucky that we don't have wands now.", one of the boys said and than they both were off.

Lily turned to the boy who had sat up again. Peter had joined them at the spot where James had almost gotten into a fistfight. The boy looked more tired than before.

"You okay?", James asked and the boy nodded.

"Thank you for defending me.", the boy asked.

"No biggie.", Sirius said.

"Sirius Black.", Sirius said then and held his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Pleasure. I'm Remus. Remus Lupin.", the boy said shaking Sirius's hand.

"James Potter.", James said holding out his hand for Remus to shake.

Remus shook hands with James and after Peter introduced himself to Remus, he turned to Lily.

"And who are you?", he asked.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans.", Lily murmured and shook Remus's hand.

At this moment Professor McGonnagall passed through the gate again and told the first years to form a line. Lily was stuck in the middle of the line along with James and Remus.

"This is the decision Lily.", James hissed into Lily's ear.

They walked behind McGonnagall into a hall with four long and layed tables. Dozens of girls and boys aged from 12 to 17 were sitting there. Those were apperantly the house tables. At each table the uniforms the students were wearing had different colours. At the other end of the hall was a podium with another long table where apperantly the teachers sat. Now there was a stool on the podium with an old and battered looking hat on it. McGonnagall stopped the first years and than mounted the podium. Suddenly the holes which were in the hat went open. It began to sing. A song about the school's houses which, according to James, was different every year. To Lily it all seemed so unreal and she was growing more nervous. She felt James gripping her shoulder. Certainly Lily had been about to collapse and he had held onto him. After the hat was done McGonnagall spoke up again.

"Now...when I call your names, you will come up here and sit onto the stool to be sorted.", McGonnagall said.

First someone with the last name Avery got called out. Lily noticed it to be one of the boys that had teased Remus. He got sorted into Slytherin. It had been kinda obvious to Lily. After two more students it happened.

"Black Sirius.", McGonnagall called out.

"Wish me luck.", he mumured before he mounted the podium, sat down and got the hat placed onto his head.

"Why don't they save themselves the trouble? We all know the outcome of this.", Lily suddenly heared a girl's voice from one end of the hall.

"Yeah...just put him into Slytherin already!", another girl's voice hissed.

Lily also saw a girl, who sat in the middle of the hall, shake her head. She wondered if she was also a part of Sirius's family. She would have to ask him one time.

"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat yelled out.

Sirius looked completely surprised but so happy that Lily felt so happy for him. Sirius tripped off the podium and to a table which was the furthest away from the one where Lily had heared the hissing from. the people there were clapping. Only a few more students and than Lily heared her name.

"Evans Lily."

Lily in- and exhaled sharply and then she mounted the podium and sat down onto the stool. McGonnagall placed the hat onto her head which slipped over her eyes at once.

"Hmmm...youre are truly not from the easy kind.", she heared the voice of the hat in her head.

"Why?", Lily asked.

"I see so much brains and kindness in you but I do not think that either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would do for you. You wouldn't be happy there and you wouldn't achieve much."

"Where do I end up then?", Lily asked.

"Well, well...I think I know excatly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was screamed throughout the entire hall. The people at the Gryffindor table were clapping. Sirius was cheering the loudest and slipped a few meteres on the bench to make some space for Lily.

"Good to have ya here Lily.", Sirius said and clapped Lily onto the back.

Lily grinned at Sirius and then the two of them continued to watch the sorting. Student by student was called onto the podium and sorted. A few other girls were sorted into Gryffindor too but they did not pay much attention to Lily chatting with Sirius. They ended it all as Remus was called onto the podium and joined them at the table moments later, grinning at Lily and Sirius. The three of them did not pay much attention to the rest of the Sorting until Peter was called on the stage. He tripped over his own two feet, as he mounted the podium and it took the head long to decide where to sort him. As he winded up in Gryffindor he fell off the podium and landed in front of the table of the Slytherins (Sirius had explained to her that the two girls on the Slytherin table who had been hissing about him were his cousins Bella and Nacissa). Under the laughter of the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflpuffs and the applauding of the Gryffindors. Peter went to the Gryffindor table and slipped onto the bench next to Remus.

"Nice flying show Pete but practise the landing next time.", Sirius joked.

"Potter James"

A smug grin crossed James's face as he mounted the stage and sat down onto the stool. McGonnagall placed the hat onto his head and after a few minutes it already yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned and ran off to the Gryffindor table. He slumped down next to Lily and smiled widely. Lily smiled back at him. Not many students were left to be sorted. Severus Snape, the boy from the train, eagerly mounted the stage at his name was called. The hat had barely touched his hair when it already screamed:"SLYTHERIN!"

"Told you so!", James hissed into Lily's ear.

The rest of the Sorting went by really quickly. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were just speechless and happy and did not pay much attention to the Sorting anymore. After the Sorting McGonnagall rolled up the parchment she had been reading the names from and carried the hat away.

"Now...before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.", she said a few minutes afterwards.

An old man, who sat in the middle of the table of the teachers, stood up. Apperantly this was Albus Dumbledore. The man her sister had somehow managed to write to.

"Before we begin with our feast I would like to remind you of a couple of rules. The first years should be informed that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. A few of our older ones would do well to remember that as well.", he began and looked at a few older Gryffindors.

"They are also to be informed that no magic is to be used between the classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts are held in the second week of the term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. This is about all I have to say now. Now enjoy the feast.", Dumbledore said and than clapped his hands.

On the golden platters onto the table suddenly appeared food and so many kinds of it. Lily couldn't believe that all and it stayed that way until James offered her chicken and meat. Lily took from both and than began to eat with all the others. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter began to chat again. The subject quickly went to their families. Lily told about her parents and sister, Remus, James and Peter told about their parents since neither of them had siblings and Sirius told about his apperantly horrible parents, who he did not get along with at all, his little brother Regulus, his uncles and aunts and his cousins Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Bellatrix and Narcissa where both in Slytherin, while Andromeda was in Hufflepuff.

"Your cousin Andromeda sounds like a great girl.", Lily said.

"Trust me...she is. Narcissa is a prefect along with her flobberworm of a boyfriend Lucius Malfoy so we gotta be careful with them both and Bella is luckily gonna leave at the end of this year.", Sirius told her.

For a minute they were not saying anything. They were just eating or staring at the bewitched celling of the Great Hall, which showed the nightsky. After big ammount of time, the rest of the food on the platters disappeared and was replaced with all kinds of cakes and sweets. Sirius and James took three pieces of choccolate cake and put out a bet who could eat his faster. Lily took a bit of everything. After they all sung the school's song of Hogwarts Dumbledore sent them off to bed.

"First years come to me!", Lily heared a boy's voice and the first years gathered around him and a auburn haired girl.

Lily could see Sirius's cousin Narcissa trying to round up the First Years of Slytherin with her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy. He hand long blond hair and looked somewhat odd to Lily. The other students poured outta the hall and then all the prefects went off with their groups. As they were barely outta the hall Lily saw Narcissa giving Lucius a sign. He escorted the First Years of their house to a staircase while Narcissa went for the Gryffindors and grabbed Sirius by the shoulder. Lily and James were the only ones to notice and fought themselves through to the prefects.

"Err...excuse me.", Lily said and tugged at the robes of the boy a bit (She noticed just then that her uniform had changed, that she had red and yellow stripes on her grey jumper, that her tie was coloured the same, and that she had the sign of Gryffindor onto her robes. The uniforms of the others looked the same.) attracting the attention of the boy with it.

"My name's Vincent Wood Lily.", he said.

"What's wrong?", he asked then.

James pointed to the spot where Narcissa was arguing with Sirius. Even though Narcissa looked like she could make every person's blood crystalize, Sirius was arguing back.

"Shut your mouth Narcissa! I do what I want and you can go take care of your own matters.", he growled.

Narcissa came dangerously close to Sirius. Vincent gave his partner a sign, that probably meant that she should keep and eye on the First Years, and walked off to the First Year and the prefect.

"In case you haven't noticed Narcissa: Your cousin was sorted into Gryffindor!", Vincent hissed.

"Stay outta that Wood! This is a personal matter!", Narcissa said.

"You are letting that interfere with your duties! Now head back to your own group and settle this some time later!", Wood replied and leaded Sirius back to the group again.

Remus, Peter, Lily and James had watched it all and began to ask questions as soon as they all stood together again.

"Was that one of your cousins or something?", Remus asked.

"Uh-huh...", Sirius said.

"Cute girl!", James mumbled sarcastically.

Vincent leaded the group to moving staircases and told them that their goal wasn't far anymore.

"Follow us and keep and eye onto the staircases. They like to...uh..."change".", the auburn haired girl said.

While Vincent and his partner, whose name apperantly was Sophie Mains, got over the staircases quite easily the first years were having a hard time. As eyeryone was at the end of the staircases they walked down a hallway until they stood in fron of a portrait of a woman with a pink dress.

"Password.", the woman almost sang.

"Thunderhearts.", Sophie said.

The two prefects leaded the first years through the hole that had opened after the portrait had swung aside. They entered a room with comfortable looking sofas, armchairs, a fireplace...all in all the room looked pretty inviting. The Common Room of Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower.", Vincent said.

Then the two prefects leaded the boys and girls to the dormitories. Lily said good night to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter before she went into her own dormitory. Three other girls were already in there unpacking their stuff into chests in front of the beds. At one bed Lily's trunk for Hogwarts and the cage with her owl Stormrain in it was waiting. She began unpacking her stuff too.

"So...how are your names?", she asked the girls.

"Hestia Jones.", one black haired girl said.

"Mary McDonald.", a blond haired one said.

"Jacky Moon.", a slight brown haired one said.

"Kelly Spinnet.", a girl with dark brown hair said.

"Lily Evans.", Lily said then.

After unpacking their stuff the girls felt more tierd than they had probably ever been in their entire life. They slipped into their nightgowns and PJ's. Lily slipped into short green pants and a yellow sleeping shirt and crawled under the covers of her bed. Her eyes fell shut at once. Maybe Lily had eaten a bit too much at the feast since she had a really strange dream. She was standing into a hallway of Hogwarts into her PJ's. It was daytime and the hallway was flooded by sun. Suddenly she had on her uniform. 5 seconds later Sirius was next to her.

"Come on Lily quick!", he yelled and sounded like he was scared.

Lily wanted to ask what had happened but he couldn't get the words out so she just dashed after Sirius. After a few meters Lily could see Remus and Peter. They were kneeling on the floor looking concerned. Lily and Sirius stopped and than Lily saw the horror: There was James. He was lying onto the floor unconscious. He had a black eye, a wound onto his forehead, blood was pouring down from the corner of his mouth and he still had his wand into his hands. Suddenly Snape was there and laughing about the pitiful version of James. He turned into Avery, than Narcissa, than her boyfriend Lucius, than Bellatrix. Lily shot up. She was damp with sweat. She did not know why she was dreaming that stuff but she counted it that she really had eaten too much and as she awoke in the next morning, without dreams, the world seemed to be another place.

_**Ending Word: **_Whew...longest chappie so far. Next time...I think I should stop spoiling the plotline or I will ruin the entire thing for you. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	4. First Days

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with the next chapter of "Legacy of Windy". In there the five of them basically just face their first days at Hogwarts. Let's...uhhh...get started shall we?

At the next day Lily's glee started to go bit by bit. In the morning she had woken up and changed into her uniform before leaving the dormitory. Hestia, Mary, Kelly and Jacky were already up either. Lily walked straight to common room, where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting already.

"Morning Lily.", they all said.

"Morning guys.", she returned before they went off to the Great Hall.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table that was where the trouble began. The owls of students or parents came to bring letters or parcels. One of the owls landed in front of Sirius and spat a red letter onto his table. The piece of toast Sirius had been munching on got stuck into his throat. Lily hit him onto the back a few times until everything was okay with him again, but whatever was into this letter proably had caused that to happen and the looks of James, Peter and Remus confirmed it.

"Open it. It will be over quicker.", James said.

"I once ignored one form my aunt as I was your age...horrible.", Vincent Wood, who was sitting a few meteres away from them, said.

"Don't tell me you can actually ignore those thingys...", Peter said.

At this moment Sirius opened the howler and the entire hall heared the screaming voice of Walburga Black.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR?! HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH A BUNCH OF MULDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS?! AS I SAW NARCISSA'S LETTER I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FAINT! YOUR FATHER WAS ABOUT TO DIE OF SHAME AND...", the voice of Walburga Black screeched.

This went of for a few more minutes until the howler destroyed itself. Lily took a few deep breathes. Remus eyes were wide as plates and so where the ones of James and Peter.

"W-was that your mother, who wrote you that thing?", Lily gasped.

"Yes...cute isn't she?", Sirius asked.

"How can you take this so easily Sirius?", James asked and he sounded kinda shocked because of it.

Sirius did not have the time to awnser since Professor McGonnagall was handing out timetables for the Gryffindors, since she was their head of house.

"Two lessons of Transfiguration and Charms in the morning. Sounds...okay I guess.", Lily murmured.

"UGH...POTIONS AFTER CHARMS!", Sirius growled through the entire hall.

"Professor Slughorn's the head of Slytherin and the Potions teacher here...he trades every student the same but he is always so fond of the popular students...especially the ones in Slytherin...aw man!", James hissed to Lily.

"Yeah...and the teacher for Transfiguration is McGonnagall. My dad has always said that she is damn strict...no kidding.", Sirius added.

The mood of the five First Years went down more and more as the day went on. Transfiguration was how Sirius had suspected and Lily also found out quickly that McGonnagall was really strict.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complicated ways of magic you can perform. Anyone messing around with it in my classroom will leave and not come back. You have been warned.", she had said.

In Charms class they were mostly practising wrist movements of spells or talking about theoretical stuff. The Charms Teacher Professor Flitwick was really short and had to stand onto a stack of books so the class could see him. To Lily Charms was kind of boring right now though it would probably get interesting later on. Lily tried to get in tight with Jacky Moon but that had ended up badly since the girl turned out to be an insufferable and bossy know-it-all. Potions mostly turned out how Sirius had described it...at least to the boys. He was nice to everyone but to Lily it seemed like he prefered the Slytherins...especially Snape, what really irked James. Lily still liked Potions since Slughorn also seemed to like her. In the first class they all had to make a simple potion in pairs. Lily worked with James, Sirius with Remus and poor unlucky Peter had to work with Jacky Moon.

"Poor guy!", Lily murmured as she was cutting up some roots.

"Yeah...still...I'm more worried about you Lils.", James said.

"Why that James?", Lily asked.

"You have to bunk with her...this could be a lot worse than working with her in Potions class.", James said.

"Don't worry about me...", Lily began but she didn't get any further since she heared a big explosion in the back of the room.

Peter really had managed to melt down Jacky's cauldron just like that. The potion was spilled all over the floor. Professor Slughorn ordered the entire class to stand on their chairs. James had to grab Lily by the hands, since she had stood onto her chair so quickly that she had looked like she would fall down again. Then he cleaned up the potion with a wave of his wand and told Jacky to get Peter to the Hospital Wing. Jacky left the classroom with a covered up in burns Peter. The rest of the class got down from their chairs (James had even played the gentleman and had offered Lily a hand, as she had jumped down). Jacky soon returned to the dungeons, where the Potions classes always took place, but Peter was still in the Hospital Wing. Lily and the other boys saw him again at lunchtime.

"How are you?", Lily asked.

"I'll survive it.", Peter said with a small grin.

"Is it just my imagination or are you trying to put up bravado Pete?", Sirius asked.

"Hey...only telling the truth.", Peter said.

"Have you guys seen the face of _"Snivellus" _in Potions? I could have punched his teeth out for it!", James growled.

"I thought you don't lose your temper this easily James.", Remus mumbled.

"It's ture Remmie but this guy is practically BEGGING for it!", James shot back at Remus.

"I don't want to start a fight now but James is right on this one!", Sirius agreed.

"You hate the lot of them after all eh Siri?", Lily asked.

"Don't call me Siri Lily.", Sirius growled.

"Hey...I allow you to call me Lils too.", Lily returned his comment.

"Isn't that James?", Remus asked.

They all bursted out in laughter afterwards. After it all died down a bit, James spoke up again. He had an idea.

"I say we teach Snape a lesson! I already have an idea...it's a little old but still really effective.", James said and than hissed something into Lily's ear.

"Great idea James!", Lily said and then hissed the idea into Sirius's ear.

Then Sirius hissed it to Remus and Remus hissed it to Peter. Everyone went with the plan. It was to put Fireworks into Snape's cauldron in the next potions class. Lily could already imagine Snape's expression when his next potion basically blew up in his pale face. Two days later they had Potions again. James had gotten Fireworks somehow. Lily sat next to him trying to keep a straight face. At the tabe behind them Sirius and Remus were working, but they looked like they had already broken three ribs, while keeping down their laughter. In the back of the classroom Peter giggled like crazy, until Lily gave him a sign to stop that, since she didn't want Jacky to think something was up with him.

"Five.", James murmured and got out the Fireworks.

"Four.", Lily whispered, looking into her Potions book innocently.

"Three.", Remus hissed, even though Lily barely had heared it.

"Two.", Sirius murmured, wiping away tears of laughter.

"One.", Peter choked out in the back of the room.

Then it all went fast. James lit the Fireworks and threw them onto the other side of the room. It didn't excatly work out as planned since the Fireworks ended up into the cauldron of a boy with the last name "Mulciber". The show started right afterwards. As soon as the class noticed what was going on they all ducked, or hid under their tables, or stood onto their chairs. Slughorn tried to get the class calm again but there was barely anything he could've done against it. The Gryffindors (except for Jacky Moon), Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were happy. Simply because of the fact that a Slytherin had gotten it badly. After everyone had calmed down again and there wasn't anymore of the potion splatting around in the room the condition in the class got normal again. After the class was over Lily and the boys were the last to leave. As soon as the dungeons were behind them they bursted out in laughter but that ended quickly, since around the next corner Avery, Mulciber and Snape were waiting for them.

"Thinking this was funny weren't you?", Avery asked.

"You're rpoud on what you did?", Mulciber added.

The five Gryffindors knew what they were referring to but they decided to play dumb with them. Just to make them get more angry.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about! I've been working quietly with Lily. Right Lily?", James said in his best "It-wasn't-me"-voice.

"Yeah...James is right. In what way is it our fault that you don't know how to read the recipies properly?", Lily played along.

"We all had our eyes on our work and we have Witnesses for it all.", Sirius added with an evil smirk on his face.

Before Remus and Peter cut throw in some fitting sentences, Avery, Mulciber and Snape pulled out their wands and Snape sent a straight curse at Lily. Five minutes later Lily was hanging in the air, as if she had an invisible rope around her ankles.

"Hey...attacking girls is low even for your standarts!", James yelled and pulled out his own wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", James yelled and used his wand against Avery.

"You are so DEAD!", Mulciber yelled and sent a curse at Remus which set him flying.

He almost ended up tearing a hole into one of the portaits. In the end Remus was unconscious.

Sirius pulled out his own wand in anger. Lily knew that he hated the Slytherins and wanted to give them a triple payback for that.

"RICTUSEMPRA!", Sirius yelled.

The curse hit Mulciber and made him clutch his belly with laughter but Snape did a direct payback. He pertrified Sirius and cursed Peter that he ended up falling onto the floor but couldn't bet up. It was like he was glued to the floor. James and Snape were the last ones still on their feet.

"This is going to end up bad for you _"Snivellus"._", James spat.

"What's the matter Potter? Upset that I won so easy?", Snape actually taunted but at this James lost it.

He grabbed Severus by the shoulder and pushed him against the next best wall. At this moment Remus regained his consciousness and saw something that the two opponents didn't: Vincent Wood was approaching them.

"GUYS! PREFECT!", Remus yelled.

As Wood saw what was going on he was running to them and as he saw what was happening he was shocked.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!", he yelled.

"Look what Potter and his croanies did with my friends!", Snape yelled.

"And you leave out what you and your minions did with MINE?!", James yelled.

"First of all you let go off him James!", Vincent said.

With a growl of annoyance James let go off Snape. Wood grabbed them both by the shoulders, so they would not get onto each other's necks.

"What was the reason for this after all!?", Wood asked then.

"Potter threw Fireworks into my friend's potion in class!", Snape yelled.

"Proove it Snape!", James spat.

They yelled some insults at each other before Wood went between them.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!", he yelled.

"Since you both say something different and I can't proovewho of you is telling the truth I will just let it slide. Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor and be thankful that it's not more! No you please take down the curses from the friends of the other and we will forget that this ever happened! Alright?", Wood asked.

With a growl Snape took down the curses from Lily, Peter and Remus. Lily fell onto the floor with a thump. Sirius quickly scrambled to this feet and then ran over to Peter to help him up. After James had taken the curses from Avery and Mulciber the Slytherins and Wood went off to the Great Hall. Neither Lily nor the boys were really pleased with the loss of Ten house-points for their house. When you did good at Hogwarts you got house-points and every rule-break lost you house-points. At the end of the school year the house with the most points won the house cup.

"You okay?", James asked.

"Uh-huh...", they all mumbled.

"Did you really mean that we were your friends James?", Peter asked then.

"Of course you daft dumbo!", James said jokingly before they also went off to lunch with smiles on their faces.

"You know what I am really looking foreward to guys?", James asked a little while later in the Great Hall.

"Flying?", Sirius asked.

"Yeah...", James admitted.

"We all do don't we?", Lily asked.

"I don't...never flew onto a broom before.", Peter mumbled.

"Don't be such a crank Pete! Flying is great fun!", James grinned.

"How does it feel like? Ya know flying and playing Quidditch?", Lily asked-.

"It's...it's the best feeling! The speed of your broom, the wind against your back, the feeling of freedom down your spine, the wind in your hair, the crowd cheering at you, the knowledge that you can get hit by a Bludger at all time if you don't duck at the right moment...never gets old.", James mumbled.

"Quidditch sounds really cool. Too bad that First Years hardly ever make the team. I think it would be cool to try out for the team next year.", Lily murmured.

"Then the three of us will do it togehter right James?", Sirius asked.

"Right Sirius!", James said.

_**Ending Word: **_Soo...that was the fourth chapter. I have hidden a spoiler for the next books in the row. Have you found it? ;-) I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	5. Mischief Managed

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with the fifth chapter of "The Legacy of Windy". I have no idea why I am updating this so quickly, but well...I take the bit of time I have now for it...just because I do. Heh...time is something you barely have when you are my age. Let's get started shall we?

The days flew by quickly. Soon it turned colder. It was the middle of September and a Friday night. Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room doing homework. They were the last people in there. Lily was writing an essay for Potions, Peter was practising a spell for Charms, while James and Sirius were doing Transfiguration homework together. The only one who wasn't with them was Remus. A few days ago he had told them that his mother had fallen ill and that he soon had to go and take care of her. He had been given time off to do it, but a few things had been strange to Lily: The fact that he looked sicker and more tierd, he gotten angry more often and so much more. Flying was scheduled soon and James, Sirius and Lily were excited, unlike Peter.

"I hope Remmie makes it back in time for Flying.", James murmured as he tossed his wand on the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah...me too.", Lily sighed.

"I should call it a night...I am tierd. I'm off to bed.", Peter mumured and got up from the lumpy armchair he was sitting on.

"Night Peter!", James, Sirius and Lily yelled.

"Night guys!", Peter replied and left for the Boys Dormitory.

"I better call it a night myself. I could crash in History of Magic,if it weren't for the fact that it's Saturday tomorrow, but...", Sirius said and sounded like he didn't know what to say next.

To Lily he was right when it came to crash in History of Magic class. It was the only subject that was taught by a ghost! There were many ghosts at Hogwarts. There were the House Ghosts (the ghost of Gryffindor was called "the nearly headless Nick", the ghost of Ravenclaw was called the "Grey Lady", the ghost of Hufflepuff was called the "Fat Monk" and the ghost of Slytherin was called the "Bloody Baron"), there were some ghost Lily didn't know much of and there was Professor Binns, the ghost that taught History of Magic. One day he probably must've fallen asleep in the teacher's lounge and woken up leaving his body behind. History of Magic really was the most boring subject in all of Hogwarts. Professor Binns always blabbed down long speeches about many subjects, absolutely no one in Hogwarts was interested in. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily sometimes used those classes to get a bit more sleep. They liked it that way. Jacky Moon had always asked how they wanted to make it through the finals in this subject like that but they didn't care about that. They thought Herbology was much better. This class was taught by Professor Sprout and mostly was into the conservatory on the grounds of Hogwarts. Lily, Sirius, Remus and James also liked Defense against the Dark Arts, unlike Peter since he wasn't that good at it. It was taught by young Professor Greengrass. There was also a subject that neither of them liked much: Astronomy. It wasn't the teacher that irked him, it was the time the class took place and that was midnight! They had to examine the nightsky at midnight! Lily really liked it at Hogwarts, but she hated to get the pleasure to be woken up at 12 o'clock in the night for class.

"Get whatcha mean Sirius. Night.", Lily murmured.

"Night Siri.", James murmured.

"You started something with that Lily.", Sirius growled and left for the Dormitory.

As Lily and James heared the door shut behind them James sighed and turned back to Lily. Usually he had that mischievous grin in his face, but now the look on his face was serious. Lily did not know this from him, but it now she saw it.

"Now I finally got you for myself! I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I had to make sure that we were alone! Lily...I got to tell you something. Listen up it's important. On the train I told you, that not all Wizards and Witches are good and with that I don't mean the way _"Snivelly",_ Avery and Mulciber act towards us. I really mean _"evil"_ with that. There is a war going on in this world. My parents said I shouldn't trouble myself with it, but hey...I am not stupid. Some dark Wizards and Witches have been doing bad stuff all over this world. They call themselves Deatheaters. They are led by some really powerful man who calls himself _"Voldemort"_. They are mostly Purebloods like Sirius and I or Half-Bloods. They have a hate for Muggle-Borns, like you, and Muggles. They mostly come from Slytherin...only a few of them are from Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaw. Even as children they are mostly up to their necks in Dark Arts. Those Deatheaters are the reason I have a hate for everything that has to do something with dark magic. You can't tell anyone. Especially not your parents. Hell...mine don't even...", James explained to Lily but was interrupted by voices from the outside of their Common Room.

"...we just can't sit around here and do nothing. We have got to do something against those pesky Aurors.", a girl's voice said.

Lily and James climbed outta the portrait hole and stepped onto the hallway. Apperantly there were people out there, even though they weren't allowed out at this time anymore. As they were onto the hallway, they could hear the voices clearer, then into the Common Room.

"You know that I love you...but this is just too much for me to handle right now! If the Ministry comes with Aurors you could just smuggle some stuff after the other to Borgin and Burkes.", a boy's voice said.

"Bellatrix!", James hissed.

"How do you know?", Lily asked.

"Trust me...you don't want to know that.", James hissed.

"Who is the boy?", Lily asked.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix's lover.", James whispered.

"Why are they talking about "the ministry coming with Aurors"?", Lily asked.

"They have been doing raids onto some people's houses. Some people who are, at their point of view, suspicious. Some of those people start to get edgy and put hexes onto the people of the ministry and that's the reason they send Aurors onto the raids now. Aurors are something like special squads in the muggle police.", James explained.

"What was that?", Rodolphus Lestrange suddenly asked.

"Hmm...maybe some pesky little First Years.", Bellatrix said in a wicket voice.

Lily and James gasped. Rodolphus and Bellatrix probably had heared them. They knew that they had to get back into the Common Room. Since they were still standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady, that leaded there, they took it as their chance to escape.

"The Fount of Light", Lily hissed.

The fat lady swung aside to let them through and closed quickly before Bellatrix and Rodolphus knew what had happened.

"That was a close call.", Lily murmured.

"You can say that again.", James said.

"Listen Lily...we better call it a night. We should head off to bed. Tomorrow we will ask Sirius about, what we have heared. He will know what to do.", James said.

"Uh-huh...night James.", Lily whispered.

"Night Lily-Billy.", James returned her comment.

Lily chuckled at the new nickname before she headed off to her dormitory. Hestia, Jacky and Kelly were obviously asleep already. Lily quickly got changed and crawled under the covers of her bed, but she couldn't fall asleep so she got out some parchment, some ink and her quill and began to write a letter to her parents. She hadn't written since she had arrived. Lily now mentally kicked herself for it.

Dear Mum and Dad.

Sorry that I haven't written in such a long time, but I have been really busy. I am getting used to life here and I have some new friends and the big surprise about it is, that they are all boys. First of all there is James Potter. He is a real mischief-maker, comes from a family full of Wizards and Witches, and sometimes he feels responsible for all of us. He is some kind of a leading person and always so sweet with me. The next is Sirius Black. He is the rebellious one. He is against the ways of his family, just like his cousin Andromeda. He can sometimes get really angry towards some persons so you don't want him as your enemy believe me! Then there is Remus Lupin. He sometimes looks kinda sick and he is quiet and booksmart, but once you know him he is really cool. The last one is Peter Pettigrew. He quite shy and clumsy, but we look on the inside with him. Soon there is Flying class. Yeah...with brooms. James, Sirius and I are quite excited. Peter doesn't like Flying much and Remus has time off at the moment. Quite bad family matter...poor Remus. I love it at Hogwarts, but I still miss you guys a lot. I will be coming home for Christmas...hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Lily

Lily then tied the folded letter to the leg of her owl Stormrain, told him to get it to her parents and then sent the owl off. Lily had no idea how she had managed to get the night passed by, but she woke up again as the sun had already risen. She still stayed in bed for a small ammount of time and watched the dust in the room mix up with the sunrays, while she listened to the quiet breathing of the other girls.

_"Probably no one in his right mind gets up here at 9 o'clock in the morning, when it's weekend.", _Lily thought, completely ignoring that it could be earlier.

She got changed into the next best clothes she could find, a lumpy purple shirt, a torn pair of jeans and some jeans. It was not like you had to wear your uniform all the time at Hogwarts. She got down to the Common Room and noticed that Sirius and James were awake already. Peter still seemed to be asleep and Remus...she had no idea, if Remus was back already.

"Morning boys.", Lily murmured.

"Morning Lils.", they returned the comment.

Afterwards Sirius got Lily updated onto the Bellatrix-news. He knew about the fact, that his family had something to hide, but they always kept Sirius outta this, along with his brother Regulus.

"If they really are covered up in dark arts, I just hope I can keep my baby brother outta this.", Sirius said.

"You must really love him, if you worry about him so much.", Lily murmured.

"I do...he's one of the less people in my family who don't want me killed.", Sirius replied.

At this moment Remus came through the portrait hole. He looked even sicker than before, he looked more tierd, he had scraps, cuts and other wounds allover his face and probably his entire body and he looked weakened. However his attitude was still the same.

"Hello guys. Up so early?", Remus asked.

"Remmie!", Lily yelled and slipped of the couch she was sitting on and hugged him.

Then James hugged him and then Sirius, even though he didn't fall into sentimentality that easily. A few hugs always did for him. They took Remus into their middle and sat down on a couch with him.

"Is your mother better?", Lily asked.

"Yeah...she's never been better. Life signs green across the bord.", Remus grinned.

"Where's Peter?", Remus asked.

"Still asleep.", James replied.

They did not want to ask where those injuries came from. Probably Remus would just avoid talking about it and he was really good at that stuff...the only one who was better at that was Sirius for some reason.

"Guys...it's such a nice weather out there. Why don't we head onto the grounds and enjoy it?", Lily asked.

"Better idea! Have you any idea how many secret passageways there are in Hogwarts?", James asked.

"No idea...", Lily murmured.

"Uhhh...over 300?", Sirius asked.

"Why are we debating over that? Not even Dumbledore knows all secrets of Hogwarts.", Remus asked.

"Why don't we scout for secret passageways? It would be great and we would be the first students in Hogwarts who know all of them.", James said.

"Really? All of them?", Lily asked.

"C'mon Lils. It will be fun and we have plenty of time to find out all the secret passageways. Seven years after all.", James said with a wink.

"There are also some passageways, we could need Passwords for.", Remus murmured.

"We'll figure it out Remmie. We have plenty of time after all.", Sirius said and grinned.

After a few seconds Lily and Remus were on too. As Peter joined them later on, they told him and he thought of it as a good idea at once. Then another idea popped into James head. This evening they were all sitting into the dormitory of the boys and drew everything they had yet seen of Hogwarts onto a parchment.

"Look at that guys! I just had this idea.", Sirius said, raised his wand and mumbled a spell.

Suddenly dots appeared allover the parchment and they seemed to be moving. They even had names marked under them. Names of everyone at Hogwarts.

"Wow...", Lily murmured.

"Slick huh?", Sirius grinned.

James then casted another spell on the parchment and the lines disappeared. The others weren't really fond of it, but James began to grin.

"Look at that guys, before you murder me.", James said.

He tapped the parchment with his wand.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good.", James said.

The lines and dots came back onto the paper. James began to grin and the others were speechless.

"In this way we can keep this a secret and nobody, but us can read this map.", James grinned.

"Wow...", Remus gasped.

"Cool!", Sirius grinned.

"Brilliant!", Lily almost yelled.

"That's so cool!", Peter said.

"Oh...and when we are done, we just need to give it a tap and say "Mischief Managed". Otherwise everyone can read it.", James said.

_**Ending Word: **_The beginnings of the Marauder's Map and dark magic, even though it won't be such a big deal in this book. I hope you leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	6. Flying high, falling mood

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". I have no idea, what to say, since I do not want to spoil the entire chapter for you, so...let's just get started, shall we?

_Flying lessons are scheduled for Monday, September the 21st._

_The first years of all four houses will be learning together._

This note had been on the noteboards of all Common rooms. Lily and the boys growled, as they saw this.

"Typical! Just the thing I had wanted: To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Snape, Avery and Mulciber!", Peter moaned.

"Hey...no one says, that you will be making a fool of yourself Peter. There are thousands of kids, who are muggleborn and learn quickly how to fly.", James said.

"Yeah...maybe you're right.", Peter mumbled.

"So much for the subject bravado.", Sirius hissed into Lily's ear, as they went down for breakfast.

Their Flying lesson would be after the first two lessons. That was Defense against the Dark Arts for the First Years. They had learned about the Tripping Curse. The name of the Curse said, what it was good for: To make people trip. After that lesson they were supposed to gather at the main gate. The teacher for Flying, Madam Hooch, was waiting for them there and leaded them all out on the grounds, where there already were really old looking brooms on the grounds. Lily had heared how James and Sirius had talked about the School's brooms and how bad they were.

"Good Afternoon class. Welcome to your first flying lesson. The first thing you gotta do is stand on the right side of one on these brooms.", Madam Hooch said.

The First Years began to save themselves places at brooms. While Madam Hooch was encouraging some Ravenclaws, which seemed a little reluctant to all this, Snape, Avery and Mulciber bowed their heads together.

"What are those guys up to again?", Lily asked Sirius, who stood next to her.

"No idea.", Sirius growled.

"Now...stick your right hand over the broom and say _up_.", Madam Hooch said.

"Up!", the first years all said.

The brooms of James, Sirius and Lily jumped into their hands at once, but they were few of the less people, where it worked at the first try. The brooms of Snape and Remus just kept turning on the floor. Peter's broom did not move at all. Madam Hooch told the First Years to say the word with feeling and told them not to be afraid, but apperantly, to some people, that was easier said then done. Peter's voice was trembling. Lily figured out, that brooms could probably _feel _it, when you were scared. After everyone had a broom in the right hand, Madam Hooch told the students how to mount the brooms and how to grip them properly, Lily was most pleased, as she heared, that Mulciber had done it wrong for years.

"Okay...on my whistle blow you may kick off.", Madam Hooch said.

One second later Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Lily kicked off, along with the others. That really was some feeling! To fly on a broom was even greater, than James and Sirius had described it. It was more, than just incredible. The class basically worked out, that the students flew under the close supervision of Madam Hooch. She watched, that the students didn't collide, or do crash-landings, or even worse stuff. Lily, James and Sirius were broom-racing over the grounds, which was persumed acceptable by Madam Hooch, as long as they didn't fly to high or crash in the dark forest, which was called _"The Forbidden Forest"_ by all people at Hogwarts. It was maybe Lily's first time on a broomstick, but she already felt as skilled as she probably could.

"Lils, you fly, as if you were flying for a long long time!", James said.

"Thank you James.", Lily said, blushing.

The ones, who didn't fly so good, stuck to flying around in circles or flying really slowly, but suddenly Lily spotted Snape, Avery and Mulciber, doing something, that made her want to fly over and knock them all of their brooms. They bumped into the ones, who were still a bit reluctant. Some of them looked like they were about to fall off their broomsticks, as the three Slytherin boys bumped into them. James and Sirius saw it to and, if Lily hadn't held them back, they maybe actually had knocked the three boys off their brooms. Luckily the next best thing happened: Madam Hooch spotted them, as they bumped into the other First Years. It all resulted in 15 points taken from Slytherin and detentions for all three of them. The rest of the lesson turned out to be uneventful. The time to land came too soon for Lily, James and Sirius. While landing they pulled up long breaking tracks after themselves, what resulted in large dustclouds, which went into the faces of the Slytherins. Afterwards the three reunited with Remus and Peter.

"You look like you are glad to be off that broom eh Pete?", Sirius asked.

"Right you are Sirius.", Peter sighed.

"I am surely not going to use a broomstick again anytime soon.", Peter added, as the five friends raced back to the castle, trying to figure out, who was the fastest, which turned out to be Lily.

The rest of the morning classes dragged by, but soon enough it was time for lunch. As the five friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, they heared a dark-skinned boy, with black, long and curly hair talk about, that Quidditch session was about to start and that the first game of Gryffindor would be at Halloween against Slytherin. James's face lit up at once and it wasn't any different with Sirius or Lily. Even Remus gave a grin, even though he still looked tierd. Probably this was common with Remus. Lily didn't know. The rest of the day dragged on as much as the classes this morning. To put the crown on it all: Potions, before the last bell. Even this lesson went on, without any silly incidents. Even Peter managed to work on his Potion, without blowing up the Dungeons.

"This was the most boring afternoon this year.", Lily said, as she strolled back to Gryffindor Tower, along with the boys.

"Lighten up a bit. Day's over.", Sirius said.

"Sirius...HOW are we supposed to lighten up now? The day might be over, but there is still homework and all this...ugh!", James growled.

"Guess not every day here can be fun and exciting eh?", Remus mumbled.

"Not helpful Remmie!", Sirius growled.

After stepping through the portrait hole, they spotted Hestia Jones, Lily's roommate, with Lily's owl Stormrain on her shoulder.

"Oi Jones!", Sirius yelled, but Hestia seemed to be ignoring him.

"Lily...I assume this is your owl. Has a letter.", Hestia said.

The owl flew onto Lily's arm. James untied the letter and handed it to Lily.

"Thanks Hestia.", Lily mumbled.

Hestia nodded at Lily in response and left. Stormrain flew onto the next best table, so Lily could read the letter. It was a response to her letter from her parents.

_Dear Lily._

_We're both glad, that you like it at Hogwarts and we are really looking foreward to meet your friends one day. They all seem like pretty decent persons. We can't say anything about being in a magic school, but I am sure, that it's really hard work and, that there is really much to do. We are both excited to hear, what's going on and what you have to tell us, as soon as you return. We also miss you a great deal and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Lily grinned at the letter and shoved it into her bookbag. Then she took Stormrain onto her arm again and skipped up to her dormitory. As she opened the door, Hestia was there. She had the bed next to Lily's and was sitting on it.

"Hey Hestia.", Lily greeted politely.

"Hey Lily.", Hestia greeted back.

Lily sat Stormrain back into her cage, pulled the letter outta her bookbag and placed it onto her beside table. As she wanted to fetch some books, Hestia suddenly spoke up.

"How can you do it?", she asked.

"Do what?", Lily asked back.

"Hang with those boys. Potter and Black I mean.", Hestia replied.

"Why...what's wrong with that?", Lily asked.

"They're just so...lazy,...arrogant...especially this Black boy is an arrogant toerag. How can you even stand it five minutes in the same room with him?", Hestia asked.

"Listen Hestia...I will not allow you talk about my friends like this. You barely know how they really are and you're still putting up clichés.", Lily said.

Then, without another word to Hestia, Lily grabbed her books and left the dormitory. She joined James, Sirius, Remus and Peter for homework.

"We'll go to the game, won't we?", Lily asked.

"I will of course!", James said.

"Count me in too.", Sirius grinned.

"Your cousins will expect, that you cheer for Slytherin eh?", Lily said and couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Heh...yeah! Well...they can expect that from me, till they can't see straight! Gryffindor's my house and it always will be!", Sirius said solemnly.

"Ugh...I'm bored!", Lily growled.

"Yeah...that reminds me! Still need to head to the library.", Sirius said.

"Sirius Black in a library? Normally you wouldn't go into a library, until you are threatened with violence!", Lily said and was a bit astounded.

"As much as you, I want to get outta finals, without getting my neck broken, when it comes to marks and that's the reason, I will head there.", Sirius grinned.

Sirius stood up and left through the portrait hole. Lily, James, Remus and Peter got back to work. The hours passed by. Sirius didn't return.

"Is Sirius pranking us or why does the guy keep us waiting here?", James asked.

"I don't know how you guys see it, but I am starting to get worried.", Remus said.

Lily and Peter nodded, due to the fact, that they had been thinking excatly the same thing. Lily knew, how things were for Sirius with his relatives and already began to pretend the worst. One look into James's brown eyes was enough to confirm, that he was pretending the worst too.

_**Ending Word: **_DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Keep reading if you wanna find out, what had happened to Sirius. I can only say so much: It's no good thing. Oh...and one little side-info: I found out, that Petunia is two years older, than Lily. So...I'm just gonna keep writing that way. This story might be an AU, but some facts should still be correct. Heh...I hope you liked this chappie and I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you search for friends, that have been gone too long. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	7. Attack of the Serpents

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventh chappie of "Legacy of Windy". Uhhhh...I don't know, what else to say. No really...I could say, what this chapter is about, but then I would pretty much spoil it. Let's just get started, shall we?

In the eving Sirius still wasn't back. Normally the five friends would've called it a night at this time and gone to sleep, but not at this night. They were the only one's left sitting in the Common Room. Midnight was coming closer and Sirius still was gone.

"Alright boys, this is it! We should get out looking for Sirius.", Lily said.

"I don't know Lily...at this hour we shouldn't be out anymore. You know...Filch and Mrs. Norris.", Peter mumbled.

Even though Lily was incredibly worried about Sirius, she had to admit, that Peter wasn't wrong. Argus Filch was the caretaker of Hogwarts and hated by all students. His cat Mrs. Norris, probably the only excuse for a friend, that Filch had, sometimes seemed like it was spying on the students. As James had told Lily that, she had hoped instantly, that Mrs. Norris wasn't REALLY spying on the students, because otherwise Filch would meddle in things, he had NO legitamete purpose even knowing of. Still...Lily's worry for Sirius took over and she slipped off the armchair, she was sitting on.

"Since when have we given much about the rules?", James asked and stood up either.

"Yeah...let's head out.", Remus added.

Peter joined them without another word, as the four of them stepped through the portrait hole. They were staring into complete darkness, since all lights were already out on the corridors. They were only stepping foreward slowly.

"If we keep going this slowly, we'll never find Sirius.", James growled.

"That's stupid!", Lily growled after a few more meteres and pulled out her wand.

"_Lumos."_, she hissed.

The tip of Lily's wand lighted up and they four friends saw a lot more.

"There...as long as we stay together, we can keep going a bit faster.", Lily said.

"Cool.", James mumbled.

"Then let us pray, that Filch does not see that.", Peter whispered.

"You really know how to bring down a room Peter. Let's go...who knows, what happened to Sirius.", Remus whispered.

"Guys...who of us is supposed to have the map?", Lily asked.

"Forget that idea Lily. First of all: Sirius is supposed to have it. Secondly: Even if one of us had it, Sirius could be in a part of Hogwarts, which we haven't drawn on the map yet.", Remus growled.

With a sigh Lily kept walking ahead, with the boys following her. As Lily suddenly heared someone groaning, she suddenly stopped. They were already in the Transfiguration Corridor, which wasn't that far away from the library.

"Come on guys! This could be him!", Lily hissed.

Another groan set the four running and as they arrived at the source of the groaning, Lily almost fell over. There sat a beaten bruised and battered form of Sirius, with his face burried in his hands.

"Sirius...you okay?", James asked and knelt down next to Sirius..

"Uhh...James?", he said in a voice, which was tight with pain.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to ya?", Lily said.

"No big deal Lily! Just had an argument with the usual pea-brains of Slytherin! Got a little scorched.", Sirius said, as he used the wall to stand up.

"We better get outta here, before Filch turns up.", Lily suggested.

The five walked all the way back to Gryffindor tower. No word was said. Sirius was denying all help from the others, even though it seemed like he was limping to Lily. She knew, that this wasn't from a usual encounter with Snape, Avery and Mulciber. She had also encountered them really often this year and neither of them knew enough magic to mess up Sirius like this. As she said good night to the boys later at the tower, she did not want to sleep at all. She spent the night tossing and turning in her bed, thinking about, who could've messed Sirius up so badly.

_"Maybe I should just slip away tomorrow and ask this one cousin of Sirius...Andromeda or something, who could've done this. She's here longer than I am, so she probably knows, who is capable of stuff like this.",_ Lily thought.

Lily still did not find any sleep. Classes were definatly going to be a drag tomorrow. It hadn't been an understatement. Lily could barely focus at the next day and zoned out in History of Magic. She probably wouldn't have woken up, if it hadn't been for Remus's comment.

"You're coming to recess with us, or are you gonna sleep here, until Transfiguration?", he had said.

Lunchtime was the perfect oppertunity for Lily to talk to Andromeda. She had just come outta Transfiguration class.

"Don't wait, I'll join you guys soon.", Lily said, as she spotted Andromeda, with a few Hufflepuff girls.

While the boys went off to the great hall, Lily skipped over to the group of Hufflepuffs.

"Excuse me...", she said to Andromeda Black.

"Oh...hello. You must be Lily Evans. Sirius told me much about you. What do you want?", Andromeda asked politely, turning to Lily.

"Yesterday we found Sirius in the corridor all messed up. As we asked him, what happened he just said it was no big deal. The Slytherin boys in our year don't know enough magic to mess him up like this. You are here longer, than I am...do you know who could have possibly done that?", Lily asked.

"That's Sirius for you Lily. He could already be half dead and he would still say, that it's not a big deal. As for your question...I only know a few persons who could and WOULD mess him up this badly. Those are my dearest sisters and their boyfriends.", Andromeda replied.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Rodolphus?", Lily asked.

"You already had the pleasure eh? Yeah...my sisters have some kind of hate against anyone in our family, who breaks tradition and doesn't go to Slytherin and since they and their lovers always do everything together, they probably take part.", Andromeda sighed.

"Andy? You're coming?", a voice suddenly yelled.

"Coming Ted!", Andromeda yelled back, before she turned back to Lily.

"I need to go.", she said.

"Me too.", Lily replied and gave a quick wave, before she left for the Great Hall.

She went to the Gryffindor table and looked for her friends. After a few seconds, she found them and sat down next to Remus.

"We saved you a spot Lily.", he murmured.

"What were you even doing?", James asked then.

"Nothing important.", Lily mumbled and then focused on her food.

She really wanted to tell them, what she had found out, about Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius, but before she could do this Sirius spoke up.

"Do you know, that Bellatrix and Rodolphus want to join Voldemort as soon as they leave? Hell...I won't bother telling those two, that being a Deatheater is also a death sentence.", Sirius said.

"Geddit?", he added then and they all bursted out in laughter at his joke.

Whatever had happened last night at the corridors, it hadn't done any damage to Sirius's sense of humor. Still...the Slytherin's seemed to beg for First Years crossing their path today. The five friends had to experience it on their way to their next class.

"Awww...kinda unusual to see First Years here at this time of the day? You lost?", a wicket voice said behind them.

"Hello there Bella.", Sirius said calmly.

Instictively the five friends formed a circle and pulled out their wands. Bella also had her boyfriend with her, along with a few boys, neither of the young Gryffindors knew.

"We are not done yet with you my dear cousin. Oh...and you brought your friends. How fitting.", Bellatrix said in a sticky voice, that gave Lily a chill down her spine.

The next thing was a big huge blur made of different curses and mixed up voices yelling powerful spells. It was basically one huge and blurry dream. Lily found herself lying on the cold floor of the corridor, where the fight had started. Every centimeter of her body hurted. A few meteres away she saw James and Sirius scramble themselves up and Remus and Peter were getting up just next to her.

"Ugh...another move like this and we wind up at Hospital Wing!", Lily growled, as she tried to figure out which books belonged to her and which to the boys.

After scrambeling up all of their books, the five friends went to Herbology class. Professor Sprout was shocked, as they entered the conservatory. They told her, that they were perfectly fine, even though this was a really big lie. Still...the last thing Lily needed know was to spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing. It maybe wasn't the best idea to walk around the school with scraps, wound and bruises allover her body, but she could imagine worse things.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was clearly not the best day for the five. I hope you still liked it and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	8. The game and the prank

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the eighth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". You can be prepared for Halloween, Quidditch and a really big prank. Let's get it started.

The day had turned into a complete disaster. They had all gotten confused, shocked, flabbergasted or compassionate looks, after Herbology and they had to drag Peter up to Hospital Wing after the last bell, because he had begun to get curse marks allover his body.

"This has gone too far! I don't know how you see this, but I think, that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are begging for revenge!", James growled this evening at the Common Room of Gryffindor.

"I think I already have an idea.", Sirius said and ran up to the dormitory of the boys.

Five minutes later he returned with his Potions book in his hand. He opened it, flipped a few pages and then stopped on one. The page for Babbeling Berverage, a potion, that made everybody, who drank it, talk senseless stuff.

"We'll put it into the drinks of my dear cousins and their prats of lovers at the Halloween Feast!", Sirius grinned.

"Really? Isn't that a bit too much?", Lily asked.

"Nahh...it can't do much damage, when we mess up brewing it...well...except for the fact, that they will talk senseless stuff for the next hours. C'mon guys, this is brilliant!", Sirius grinned.

"I'll have to say, that it's really brilliant.", Remus admitted.

"It really is brilliant!", Peter said.

"Yeahh! I'm already looking foreward to see their stupid faces. No offense Sirius.", James quickly said.

"None taken. I hate them both. What do you think about it Lily?", Sirius asked then, turning to Lily.

"As long as we can't poison them and they will only talk senseless stuff for next hours, it's fine with me, but how are we gonna brew Babbeling Berverage outside of Potions class?", Lily asked.

"We can brew Potions anytime and anywhere we want around here. As long as we have a cauldron and ingredients. Even though we probably shouldn't be seen brewing this stuff.", Sirius mumbled.

"I know a place, where we could brew it! C'mon guys!", Lily said.

Lily left through the portrait hole, with the boys on her heels. She chased them alt the way onto the second floor and stopped at the girls bathroom there.

"Nobody will find us doing it in here, since nobody ever heads in there, because of the Moaning Myrtle. She always has tantraums and if we encounter her...", Lily began.

"We can't head in there. That's a GIRLS BATHROOM!", Sirius growled.

"Sirius is right. You'll have to make that potion alone in there. If we're noticed in there Sophie Mains and Vincent Wood will have our hide.", James admitted.

"C'mon...Sophie Mains and Vincent Wood aren't mental enough to head in there. If they don't want wet hair, they won't follow us in there.", Lily said.

This went on for quite a while, but then Lily gave in. The weeks went by. A few days before Halloween, Lily snuck in the bathroom to brew the Babbeling Berverage. After a few encounters with the Moaning Myrtle, which resulted in wet hair for Lily and one time, where a Prefect had almost caught her, she had finally managed to get the potion ready.

"Potion's ready!", she informed the boys, as she turned up at Gryffindor tower, with a flask of Babbeling Berverage this evening.

"Good Lily. Give it to me. No offense, but we don't want your roommates to know, what we are planning, before Halloween.", Sirius had replied.

"Especially not Jacky Moon.", Lily said, as she handed Sirius the flask.

Halloween came quicker, than Lily had thought. It was basically a day she could look foreward to. A Quidditch game, the Halloween Feast and the amazing prank she and the boys would pull. After breakfast Lily went back to the girls dormitory to get ready for the game. She pulled on her winter robes, tossed her Gryffindor scarf over her neck and then went over to the dormitory of the boys to pick them up, so they could go to the game togehter.

"Hey Lils! Good to see you're here! We'll be ready in a minute!", James said, as Lily entered the room.

The room of the boys really a turned into a mess, since Lily had been here the last time. Clothes and robes on the boy's chests, books, bookbags and parchments allover the floor and to put the crown on it all, Sirius had tossed some of Peter's robes on the top of his bed's curtain. Peter and Remus were painting each other's faces red and gold and James was bringing out fan flags for the five of them. He tossed them all one.

"There...now we can go!", James grinned.

"Can I paint my face too, before we go?", Lily asked.

"You don't have to. You already have the perfect hair colour. Gryffindor red!", James grinned.

Lily grinned and played with a loose strain of her red hair. After the boys had all pulled on their winter robes and scarfs and grabbed their fan flags, they all walked off to the Quidditch pitch chatting and laughing. As they arrived at the pitch they sat down with all the other Gryffindors.

"Wow...the stadium is gigantic.", Lily gasped.

"You already think, that the stadium's brilliant? Wait until the game begins.", James grinned at Lily.

"Hey...I think the stadium speaker has arrived! The game's about to start!", Sirius said.

"Hello, hello, hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Marlene McKinnon live from the loud and lively stadium of Hogwarts, commentating the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin!", a girl's voice was heared all over the stadium.

"It's starting!", Sirius almost yelled.

Seven students in red and golden Quidditch robes flew onto the pitch on their broomsticks. Two of them, they were probably the Beaters, had bats in their hands and held onto their broomsticks with only one hand. The house team of Gryffindor!

"There come the Gryffindors! Thomas, MacMillan, Redstone, Jordan, Longbottom, Ginger and MacDonald! A team, who you gotta stand up early to defeat them.", Marlene announced.

"MCKINNON!", McGonnagall's voice suddenly was heared.

"McGonnagall always supervises the stadium speakers, as far as my dad puts it.", James yelled, as Lily sent him a questioning look.

"Sorry Professor. There are the Slytherins. Malfoy, Lestrange, Flint, Greengrass, Pucey, Bole and Derrick!", Marlene said, as six boys and a girl in green and silvery Quidditch robes flew on the pitch.

The two teams formed a circle as Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch, with a big box. She stopped in the middle of the circle and released, what apperantly were the bludgers and the snitch.

"The snitch is released! Remember that it's worth 150 points. Whoever manages to catch the snitch almost always leads his team to victory!", McKinnon said in her magical megaphone.

After this Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game began. A chaser girl from Gryffindor had taken the Quaffle.

"There they fly! Alice Ginger of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle and is on her way to the Slytherin goalposts! She might still be new, but she is an excellent chaser!", McKinnon announced.

Lily had to admit, that Marlene McKinnon wasn't wrong. She was speeding over the pitch, like a lighted firecracker and the Slytherins could try all they want to grab the Quaffle, but they didn't manage. A few meteres before the goal posts, Alice Ginger tossed the Quaffle to another girl.

"Nice pass to Mary MacDonald! Slytherin doesn't stand a chance against these chasers!", McKinnon yelled into her megaphone.

"MCKINNON!", McGonnagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor! Anyways...she is on her way to the goalposts, but she still has to find a way to get the Quaffle past Rabastan Lestrange. C'mon Mary!", McKinnon yelled.

Marry tossed the Quaffle to the highest goalpost. For a few minutes it looked like Rabastan Lestrange was about to block her shot, but then a bludger came flying towards Lestrange and he had to duck, hitting his head on his broomstick, while doing so and Mary's shoot went through the goal hoop.

"She hits the hoop! She hits it! Ten points for Gryffindor!", McKinnon yelled.

"Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR!", Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter yelled, while they waved around their flags.

The game went on. The Slytherin girl had the Quaffle. The Chasers of Gryffindor were trying their best to get it outta her grip, but didn't manage, but as she wanted to pass the Quaffle to one of the boys of Slytherin, one of the Gryffindor beaters interfered, with beating a bludger into her direction, so she dropped the Quaffle. A chaser from Gryffindor caught it. Lily reconized the dark-skinned boy with black, long and curly hair, as the Beater.

"Brick Jordan starts a bludger attack on Greengrass and Frank Longbottom grabs himself the Quaffle. He's on his way to the goalposts of the Serpents...oh...duck Frank there is a bludger!", McKinnon yelled.

Frank Longbottom managed to duck from the Bludger, but he couldn't prevent something else: one of the Slytherin beaters, Bole, colliding with him. Frank managed to keep the Quaffle tucked under his arm, but he hit his nose at the broomstick. It started bleeding.

"STOP! Penalty for Gryffindor, because of a wanted attack on their chaser!", Madam Hooch yelled.

"That's what you get for it you rotten cheaters!", Sirius yelled.

Even with his bleeding nose Frank Longbottom flew over to the goalposts of Slytherin to do the penalty. Rabastan Lestrange was standing ready, but Frank Longbottom was better and hit. Rabastan Lestrange almost did a backflip on his broom, what amused Lily.

"Straight in! Straight in! Another ten points for Gryffindor!", McKinnon yelled.

Slytherin secured itself the Quaffle, as the game went on. Malfoy and Thomas, the two seekers did not have much to do, as had MacMillan, the Gryffindor keeper. Mary MacDonald grabbed the Quaffle from the hands of Charles Pucey and speeded for the Slytherin goalposts, but in the middle of the field, she and Byron Flint collided with each other.

"Ouch! That hurted I can say!", Sirius said to Lily.

"Tell that to Frank Longbottom! He keeps on playing with a bleeding nose!", Lily backfired.

Mary had dropped the Quaffle, but Alice Ginger caught it inches before Jill Greengrass. Suddenly Lily saw something small and golden. It was only inches in front of her face and then it was gone. The dark skinned seeker of Gryffindor suddenly was on full speed.

"We all know, what that means! Thomas has seen the snitch and he's chasing after it!", Marlene McKinnon yelled into the Megaphone.

"I don't!", someone yelled into the crowd and everyone, even the players, bursted out in laughter.

"Nice...", Remus mumbled and let out a small chuckle.

"Lily! Look!", James yelled to Lilly and pointed to Thomas, who already had Malfoy onto his heels.

Thomas bumped harshly into Malfoy, but he stayed on his course. Bang! Malfoy managed to duck away from one bludger, Redstone had beaten into his direction. Bang! Another bludger zoomed past the ear of Thomas. One of the Slytherin beaters, Bole, had aimed for him. Malfoy bumped into Thomas even harsher. They were in the height of 15 meteres and Malfoy tried to push Thomas off his broomstick, so he could go ahead and catch the snitch. Luckily Thomas managed to hold onto his broomstick. Meanwhile Slytherin also managed to score two goals, which had only worked, because Derrick managed to knock MacMillan off his broomstick, so that he landed in the sand in front of the Gryffindor goalpost. Luckily everyone looked at the seekers.

"FOUL!", all the Gryffindors yelled.

"After this disgusting and honorless foul...", McKinnon began, but was cut of by McGonnagall.

"McKinnon!", she yelled loudly.

"After this obvious foul...", McKinnon tried, only to be interrupted again.

"McKinnon I'm warning you!", McGonnagall yelled.

"After...ugh!", MacKinnon began, obviously sick of the interruptions.

"Malfoy almost pushes the Gryffindor seeker off his broomstick, could've happened to anyone, I'm sure.", she growled then.

"At least McGonnagall didn't interrupt her this time!", Remus yelled.

"Already progress!", Lily yelled back.

"The seekers are speeding closer to one another!", McKinnon yelled and then it happened.

Brick Jordan almost managed to knock Malfoy of his broom, but the bludger came so close, that Malfoy had to duck away. Thomas used this one split-second to close his fingers around the golden snitch. The stadium exploded. Gryffindors began to cheer, scream and yell in euphoria. They tossed their arms around each other. Lily wasn't only hugged by James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hestia and Kelly Spinnet, who had also come to the game, but by people, who she hadn't spoken to. She still understood and returned the embraces. Lily and the boys walked back to the castle arm in arm.

"You heared that? Macmillan, Redstone and Thomas are gone next year. This will be your chance! Which post are you gonna try out for?", Remus asked.

"I'll try out for seeker. I've been wanting to since I was little!", James said solemnly.

"I'll be beater. I always wanted to be!", Sirius said with a grin.

"I wanted to try out for keeper!", Lily grinned.

"What shall we do until the Halloween Feast?", Sirius asked then.

"Dunno. Let's just head back up to the tower.", Lily suggested.

The boys agreed, since no one had a better idea on, what to do. They tossed their winter robes in their rooms and then sat down by the fire. Lily wrote a letter home.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_Today I was at a Quidditch game with the boys. Three balls, seven players per team and it's all played on flying brooms. You would find it horrible, especially Tuney would, but I think it's brilliant. I will tell you one of my wishes now: a flying broom. I want to try out for Keeper the next year. Quidditch games really are THE EVENTS here at Hogwarts. It maybe sounds philosophical, but I think it connects the people of one house and brings them closer togehter. Silly and philosophical and an all-too-grown-up language for an eleven-year-old...I know. I would much like too tell you, what we have planned out next, but I want to have something to talk about for, when I get back home._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

She slipped away for a few minutes afterwards and sent the letter off with Stormrain, before she joined her friends at the fire again. She was almost trembling with excitement, when she thought about the prank, they would pull later on.

_**Ending Word: **_The seeker of Gryffindor with the last name Thomas really IS Dean's father, later on. I thought it would be cool, since I have read on a Harry Potter website, that Dean's a half-blood and his father is an unknown wizard. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	9. Rulebreaks and two Friends

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the ninth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time we'll go on at the Halloween feast, with the prank they'll pull. Let's get started, shall we?

The great hall was looking incredible, with all those pumpkins everywhere and the bats flying around the hall.

"Are those real bats?", Lily asked, as she and the boys sat down at Gryffindor table.

James only awnser was a nod. Lily shivered at that and nodded at Sirius. Time for some fun. Sirius pulled the potion flask, Lily had given to him, outta his pocket and slipped under the Gryffindor table, while the food appeared on platters. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to make it to the Slytherin table untouched. He even managed to slip the potion into the drinks of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa and Lucius, who was still in a bad mood, because of the lost Quidditch game.

"Get ready Lily. Show's about to start.", James hissed.

As soon as Sirius had slipped back onto his spot at the Gryffindor table, one hell of a show began. The four Slytherin's began to talk senseless stuff and the rest of the hall bursted out in laughter. Even a few of the teachers were slightly amused, but then James saw something, that almost made a piece of meat get caught in his throat. At least it just happened with Lily and she began to cough wildly. While Remus was hitting on her back, Slughorn leaded Sirius and Snape outta the hall.

"Bloody Hell! Snape turned him in to Slughorn!", James hissed.

"C'mon, we'll set this right.", Lily hissed.

She was more than willing to take the punishment, if it meant to keep Sirius outta detention with Slughorn. She had overheared the talks of older Gryffindor, which said, that the Gryffindors always had to do the dirty work, when they winded up in detention with Slughorn. James apperantly was thinking excatly the same thing. As they were outta the hall, they noticed Snape and Sirius arguing in front of Slughorn.

"Stop that!", James and Lily yelled at the same time.

"Professor, whatever those two have to say, you gotta ignore it. They are liars!", Snape said.

"Please, please . Let us hear, what and Ms. Evans have to say.", Slughorn said.

"Don't punish Sirius. He only took the plan to the end.", Lily said.

"It was my idea and Lily made the potion.", James said.

"Sent us in detention! Not him!", Lily said.

"Don't listen to him Professor. They are eager to take the punishment for their friend, even though they know, that it was him.", Snape bellowed.

"Shut your mouth Snape, or I'll curse you!", James yelled.

"NO STOP!", Sirius suddenly bellowed, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Don't send them in detention. I more than hate myself for saying that, but Snape's right. This was my plan all alone. Neither Lily nor James had any ties to that.", Sirius said and sounded dead serious at it.

Slughorn turned to Sirius, James and Lily did not say anything and Snape looked, like he was about to jinx anyone, that came 2 meteres near him.

"I will believe you this one Mr. Black. You will be coming to my office on monday afternoon. I just hope, that the one's you protect also appreciate your friendship.", Slughorn said.

"But Professor...", Snape yelled.

"Silence ! Back in the hall. All four of you.", Slughorn said in a more strict voice.

James, Sirius and Lily strolled back into the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor table, back to Remus and Peter. They noticed, that Sirius's two cousins and their lovers were gone. Taken to hospital wing.

"Well...detention on friday night. Can't be too bad.", Sirius growled.

"By the way...I appreciate, that you wanted to take the punishment for me, but you two prats don't need to do this.", he added, turning to James and Lily.

"He said, that it was his plan and that we didn't have any ties to it. He isn't any less of a prat.", Lily said chuckeling and gave Sirius a smack on the back of the head.

After this they kept on eating for a while in silence, until James spoke up again.

"Sirius...why didn't you tell Slughorn, that Lily, Remus, Peter and I also were tied to this prank?", James asked, as he chewed onto a piece of chicken.

Sirius didn't awnser James. He just winked at them all. It meant, that it was a matter of friendship in the language of Sirius.

So the days went by. At the monday, where Sirius was in detention, Lily was alone in her dormitory. She had changed outta her uniform, into a grey sweater and a pair of black pants. Now she was sitting onto her bed and was drawing something onto their map. She and James had discovered a passageway to the kitchen of Hogwarts. The house-elves, little beings, with quite long ears, who only wore dish rags and were determined to serve, were quite funny, but okay. Suddenly she heared footsteps. She quickly took her wand from her beside table.

"Mischief Managed!", she hissed and made the map unreadable.

She shoved her seagull quill and her glass of ink, which she had closed roughly, back into her blue and black bookbag, along with the map, and took some choccolate frog cards outta her trunk. In every choccolate frog container was a card of famous witches and wizards. She began to lay the cards out onto the covers of her bed and sighed. Luckily it was only Hestia Jones and Kelly Spinnet, who had stepped into the room. Of course they saw Lily playing with her cards, but they didn't say anything...first.

"The prank you guys pulled, really was quite funny.", Kelly murmured.

"Thank you Kelly.", Lily said and grinned slightly.

"You made the potion, didn't you?", Kelly asked and looked curious.

"What does it matter?", Hestia suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me?", Lily asked, turning away from her cards.

"I just hope, Black winding up in detention was enough of a lesson for you and your friends Lily.", Hestia said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're enjoying Black being in detention.", Kelly Spinnet spoke up.

"You are sometimes worse, than Jack Moon!", Kelly added then.

"Hey...Jacky Moon is way worse!", Hestia said and it almost sounded jokingly.

Lily didn't know, if this was only her imagination, but it sounded like Kelly had mouthed a "True..."

"I'm gone!", Lily said and picked up her bookbag.

She headed over to the boys. James was the only one in the dorm. Remus was at the library, Peter was...Merlin knew where and Sirius was still in detention.

"Oh...hey Lily.", James mumbled.

"Didn't hear you enter.", he added.

"Want to do homework for Transfiguration together?", Lily growled.

"Yeah...let's do this. Don't have anything better to do after all.", James added.

So the hours went on. As they were just in the middle of the homework, Remus busted in the room, with some books, parchment and quills.

"Ugh...this Jacky Moon girl makes me sick!", he growled and then noticed, that Lily was there.

"Oh...hey Lily.", he mumbled then.

"Hey Remus...", James and Lily mumbled at the same time.

"What are you doing?", Remus asked, as he dropped his stuff onto his bed.

"Transfiguration homework. We're almost done...", James murmured.

Remus simply responded with a nod and pulled out his Transfiguration book, parchment and his quill.

"I thought you had already done the homework for McGonnagall yesterday.", James mumbled.

"Yeah...but Sirius begged me to do that for him, since he still has to do essays for Slughorn and Flitwick and doesn't have much time for even that after his detention.", Remus mumbled.

"Oh...okay.", James mumbled.

"What are you guys doing at Christmas? Heading home or staying here?", Lily asked later.

"I'll head home.", James mumbled.

"Me too...", Remus addded.

Stormrain came flying into the room of the boys and brought a letter for Lily from her parents. James tossed Lily some owl treats, so Lily could reward him.

"Here boy.", Lily giggled, before making Stormrain fly to the dormitory of the girls.

The days went by more and more. It became Winter and it started snowing. Lily and the boys got themselves punished, because of bombing Slytherins with snowballs, Snape being their favourite victim. James and Sirius had even gone that far, that they stole Snape's, Avery's and Mulciber's winter robes and hid them in the forbidden forest. Nobody ever figured out, that they did it. In the middle of December, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were just sitting around the fireplace at Gryffindor Common Room, as Remus came to them. He looked pretty tierd, exausthed and sick again.

"Guys...I just gotta inform you, that my family wants me home soon. My mother's cousin died of Dragon Pox and she wants me at the funeral.", Remus murmured.

"Christmas holidays are almost there. Can't you go then?", James asked.

"No...my mother is really strict, when it comes to that. I've been granted time off.", Remus murmured.

Lily felt sorry for Remus. Apperantly there was much stuff going wrong into her friend's family. He was gone for three days. After this he turned up at the Common room of Gryffindor at one morning and everything was like ever. At this evening Lily was sitting in her dormitory and wrote to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_Now there are only a few more days until Christmas holidays. I can't wait to go home and see you both. I will still miss my friends though and I got to admit, that I am quite concerned for two of them. Remus and Sirius, to make it clear. Remus is having so much trouble in his family. He often gets granted time off, because of the problems the poor guy always has at home. I feel very sorry for him at this and I think he's overdoing it, with helping his family. He looks so sick sometimes and I hope he doesn't get his Christmas messed up. When it comes to Sirius...it's getting sort of complicated. I had the pleasure to get to know his cousins here at Hogwarts. Two of them are really mean and cruel to us and the lovers of those two are prats. Sorry, if I pronnounce it that way, but it's only the truth! The third of them is the youngest and she is quite nice to all of us. I really like her, but I am drifting off. Sirius's mother is also not really the friendliest witch on this planet. She sent Sirius a howler on our first day at Hogwarts. A howler is...some kind of letter, that screams the message at you, as soon as it gets opened. Sirius took it quite easy, but that does little to stop me being worried about him. If Sirius's cousins and mother already are like this, I do not even want to get to know the rest of his family. I already feel sorry for Sirius and his little brother Regulus. One of the less people in his family, who do not wish to see him killed in the dust. Him and their youngest cousin Andromeda. I really can't say, that I like leaving Sirius into this hell, but after all there is not much I can do against a family full of wizards and witches. The other boys seem to be thinking exactly the same thing. Especially James. He and I have figured out, that Sirius's family might be covered up in Dark Arts, what includes some nasty stuff, you surely do not want to hear about. I will tell you more tales, as soon as I get home. If this letter goes much longer, I will sure run out of parchment and I still need parchment for class._

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

After sending the letter off with Stormrain, Lily threw herself back onto her bed and started to get lost into thinking about, what she could give her friends for Christmas. She certainly would find something good at Diagon Alley. It was one of those special places, only magical people could acess and it was only acessable from a small pub called _"The Leaky Cauldron" _at London. You could buy almost anything there, that had something to do with magic. Wands, robes, owls...anything. Peter would probably be content with sweets. She'd probably give Remus a book or a new quill, since Remus was a bookworm and so smart. Sirius...she did not have any idea, what she was supposed to give to him. Certainly something, that went against the dark magic. Well...she had plenty of time to concider. The same with James. Probably something, that had something to do with Quidditch, or pranking people. This was certainly going to be difficult. She spent the rest of the day, drawing the passageway, she had discovered with James on their map of Hogwarts. She only stopped in the evening, as she had to go down to dinner and in the night, as Hestia, Jacky and Kelly came up to the room to go to sleep. The cool air flooded the dorm this night. Lily was the only one still awake. She was staring outta the window of the dormitory into the nightsky. Sooner of later her eyes fell shut too, but crazy things did not stop. Her dreams were buzzing, just like her thoughts. She dreamed about the sick and tierd looking form of Remus, Sirius's relatives cursing him, Peter asking all kinds of questions and the concerned look into James's brown eyes.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was Chapter nine of this lovely story. I will have to put out some polls for the next books of this row. I hope you liked the ninth chapter and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	10. Wizards coming home

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the tenth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". Before we start, I just gotta have a quick announcement to make: In the third chappie of this story I made some kind of a mistake and accidently placed Mary MacDonald with the first years, but in the end she is a third year already and on the Quidditch team of Gryffindor. I will probably fix it later on, but don't count on it. Hehe...

_Dear Lily._

_We can fully understand your worry about your two friends. Especially the one you told us about secondly. After the things you told us about the ways in his family, you have all rights to be worried about him, but we also think you should lie low on this one and most importantly: Don't let your worry get the best of you and start accusing his family of stuff they never did to Sirius. This is much likely to happen, when the worry of a person gets the best of him or her. We can not wait to hear all the things you have to tell us about, when you get back home._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

That was the reply of her parents to her last letter. Lily had gotten it at breakfast and had stuffed it into her pocket right afterwards. Stormrain had nipped her ear slightly, before flying off with the other owls. In the mornings owls always brought letters to students into the Great Hall. It was a mere ammount of days, before Christmas break would begin. Lily had to admit, that she was kinda surprised by the reply of her parents, but she was not about to show that to the boys, who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table with her.

"Man...days are sure flying by. I'm sure gonna miss you all as soon as Christmas break starts. This will be one joyful Christmas.", Sirius growled and took a bite from the Sandwich he was eating.

"If you want you can stay at my house at Christmas.", James offered.

"That's nice of you James, but I do not think, that my parents would approve of this. In fact...they will probably curse yours.", Sirius sighed.

Lily knew, that you could spend Christmas at Hogwarts, but they all had decided against it. Even though she had to admit, that the castle looked really really gorgeous. Hagrid, the gatekeeper, had decorated it all on his own, with stuff he had mostly gotten from his hut, which was on the grounds. Lily had to know it. One day she and the boys had taken it too far and hid the winterrobes of the entire Slytherin year in the Forbidden Forest. This had resulted in 40 points taken from Gryffindor, a bit too harsh, as James had put it, and Lily and the boys going into the forest to retrieve the clothes of their classmates. Afterwards Lily and James had snuck in the forest a few times, just for fun, only to be chased out by Hagrid. Other than that they pretty much liked him and Hagrid also seemed to like them.

"Hey guys! Who of you would like a snowball fight on the grounds after the last bell today?", Lily asked.

"Lily you know us so well.", James grinned.

"Indeed!", Sirius said and grinned as well.

Even Remus and Peter seemed to like the idea. Classes took to long on this day and after last bell they couldn't slip on their winterrobes, gloves and Gryffindor scarves fast enough. As soon as they were out on the grounds, Lily took up a clump of snow and threw it directly into James's face.

"This means revenge!", James yelled, but then he was hit on the back of the head by another clump of snow. This time the thrower had been Sirius.

"All on James!", Remus yelled and picked up a clump of snow and threw it onto James's arm.

SURE! ALL ON POTTER!", James yelled mock-angrily, as his friends began to shower him with snowballs.

They laughed and tackled each other on the ground, showering James in snow, until they all layed on the ground laughing.

"All on Remus!", James yelled, as they all got up.

"You're a dead man!", Remus yelled to James, but then Sirius and James showered Remus in snow and five seconds later Peter and Lily joined them.

Soon they all layed onto the floor panting and slightly laughing, but the fun time, they wanted to spend together was disturbed, as Snape, Avery and Mulciber came up to them.

"Uh-oh..._Snivellus_-alert.", James growled.

"At least I want to spent one moron-free day here, but that seems to be quite impossible.", Sirius growled.

It became worse, as Snape aimed at the group with a snowball and managed to shoot his glasses of his face. After this Lily fired back a snowball, which landed right into Snape's hair. James was feeling around in the snow, because he couldn't see two meteres far without his glasses. The end of it all was, that Mulciber found James's glasses first, broke them and handed them to Lily. Sirius threw three snowballs after the Slytherin boys.

"Oh no...I need those.", James mumbled and really sounded desprate this time.

"Anyone got a wand?", Sirius asked.

"I do...", Lily sighed, pulling out her wand with one hand and holding James's broken glasses with the other one. She pointed her wand at the glasses.

"_Occulus Reparo."_, Lily mumbled.

James's glasses were as good as new, after that. Lily handed them back with a smile on her face. James grinned too and this time it didn't seem mischievous. It seemed grateful.

"Thank you Lily. Can't imagine, what would've happened, if you hadn't fixed my glasses.", James mumbled.

"Well...we probably would've had to lead you anywhere, until we would've managed to get your glasses fixed and you probably would've had to miss out on revenge, but other than that...", Sirius murmured and turned out to be the next one to be covered in snowballs.

The rest of the days really flew by and soon the five friends were sitting in the Hogwarts Express on their way home. Their owls also seemed to be excited to get home, except for Peter's white owl Frosty maybe, since it was sleeping.

"Lazy owl.", Peter muttered.

"I can't help it, but I am actually looking foreward to getting home for Christmas break.", James mumbled.

"You're kind of the only one, with Remmie and Pete.", Sirius growled.

"Uh-huh...", Lily added.

"I thought you were also excited to get home Lils.", James mumbled and sounded quite flabbergasted.

"In some way I am...I missed my parents and I have so much to tell them, but...my sister is sure gonna give me a hard time...after the stunt she pulled, as I left.", Lily mumured, looking at her feet.

That wasn't even lied. Lily was in a bind, when it came to her oppinnion about Christmas break. She wanted to tell her parents all about Hogwarts and she also had to tell them about her friends, but she did not want to fight with her sister. She did not want to listen to Petunia, calling her a freak again. She felt James put a hand on her shoulder and saw a grin spreading across Sirius's face.

"Lily...don't listen to, what she is saying. Your sister might say, that you are a freak, but it' .true! You are the most amazing, cool, tough and funny girl in out year. So many people like you.", James whispered.

"You are so understanding.", Peter mumbled.

"You are so smart.", Remus said.

"And you come up with the great ideas for pranks.", Sirius chirmed in.

"We love you Lils and we will hex your sister back into last week, if she dares to make one wrong move towards you.", James whispered.

"Thank you James. Thank you all!", Lily whispered.

She also had tears into her eyes. Those four boys really were the best of friends, Lily could've asked for. Even though she was the only girl amongst them, she felt like they were a part of her..., like an invisible band had tied them all together.

"What do you think? Shall we give our Lilykins a hug?", James asked.

The awnsers were given physically, as four pairs of arms wrapped around Lily. This made her realize, what it really felt like to belong. As the boys all pulled away, Lily had to borrow Remus's hankerchief to wipe her eyes, since there were still tears in them.

"Stop crying, or I will start too Lily.", James pleaded half-serious and half-jokingly.

Lily wiped her eyes once more, before casting a drying charm onto Remus's hankerchief, before handing it back to him. Remus took it with a small smile. The time for the five friends to change into Muggle clothes, came much too soon. Except for Sirius, who would go home on some magical way, with the rest of his family. Lily was looking at the grey and black striped jumper, blue jeans and grey hunting boots, Peter was wearing now with a chuckle. Peter just wasn't capable of finding clothes, that actually looked good, if you wore them together. Remus clothes looked pretty old. A white shirt with dark green sweatervests, brown pants and dark brown, really old looking boots. Lily had to admit for James's outfit, that he could've slipped under the muggles, Lily knew, that this was how non-magical people were called in the magical world, without them realizing. A red jumper, jeans and winterboots. Lily herself had pulled out the next best hoodie. It was lush orange. Along with it she wore dark blue jeans and black leather boots. Shortly before the train pulled in, Lily and the boys pulled on warm coats, scarves and gloves. They reached for their trunks and the cages, with their owls in them, as they train pulled in on Plattform nine and three quarters. They all stepped outta their compartment and onto the Plattform, along with all the other students. Sirius was the first one, who had to leave. After quick hugs of goodbye to his friends he dashed off to his family. They were all wearing black robes and looked really unpleasant, excluding one little boy. This had to be Sirius's little brother Regulus. He really looked, like Sirius had described him, to Lily. After Sirius was gone, the remaining four walked up to the magical barrier to the muggle world, which lied between the muggle plattforms nine and ten at Kings Cross Station, with the other students, which had to go back to the muggle-world. Some controller gave signs, when groups of students were supposed to pass through, so they didn't tumble out at the same time and scared the muggles. As Lily, James, Remus and Peter passed through the gate to the muggle world, Remus and Peter discovered their mothers. They said goodbye to Lily and James and left. The families of Lily and James weren't there yet, so Lily and James had still a few minutes to talk.

"So...how do things go at your place, when it comes to Christmas?", Lily asked.

"Christmas shopping with mum and dad at Diagon Alley..., Mince Pies..., mugs of hot choccolate...", James said and started to get dreamy.

"How 'bout you?", James asked then.

"Last minute Christmas shopping, family dinner with all my relatives, getting Christmas presents shipped off to friends...", Lily broke off after the third thing.

"There is one thing, which will especially be a thorn in the neck this year: Petunia's birthday.", Lily sighed.

"Her brithday's before Christmas, I assume?", James asked.

"You guessed right. I'll tell you one more thing: If she doesn't treat me better, I won't bother getting her presents.", Lily said.

James let out a chuckle, as Lily suddenly spotted her father in the crowd of muggles, which were passing by. She did not want to say goodbye to James yet, but it looked he had also spotted his mother.

"My mum is here. I need to go. See you after Christmas break.", James whispered.

"Bye James.", Lily sighed sadly, hugging James.

"Goodbye Lily.", James mumbled hugging Lily back.

After they pulled apart, Lily ran to her father. He welcomed her with opened arms.

"There is our family witch!", he said.

Lily launched herself into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. She was happy to see him again and she was also looking foreward to see her mother. She wanted to tell them both about all the great things she had already pulled off with the boys, even though she probably had to lie a bit about the number of times, she had gotten in trouble already. During the car ride back to Little Whinning, Lily thought about her friends. As soon as she got home, she would straightly write to them and than take a nap. As soon as Lily and her father were in the house at Privet Drive, Lily was tackled into a hug by her mother.

"I am so glad, you are finally home Lily!", she said, while Lily's father took her trunk and the cage with Stormrain up to Lily's room

"Please tell me everything about Hogwarts. How are things there? How are your friends like?", Mrs. Evans asked.

"Louisa please, let Lily arrive properly, before you start holing our daughter with questions.", stopped his wife.

Luckily Petunia hadn't come home yet. Lily pulled of her coat, gloves and scarf and then went up to her room. She fed Stormrain and then began to unpack her stuff. Her books, her parchment, her ink glass and her seagull quill went onto her desk, since the teachers of Hogwarts had dumped them a quite big ammount of homework. The cage with Stormrain went out on the beside table and then Lily sent her owl out hunting. Her wand went onto her beside table. She left her clothes in her trunk. It would be a lot less trouble, when she was going back. Later she was writing to Sirius, hoping her owl wouldn't get injured, while flying to the Blacks.

_Dear Sirius._

_I hope your dearest family has left you in one piece, as you returned home and I hope Bellatrix doesn't curse you. I know, that you are probably dying to return to Hogwarts already. With your family, I wouldn't blame you. I returned home and my parents already begun to hole me with questions. With them being muggles, it's not wonder. What's going on at your place at Christmas? I know, that you hate your family. I am just curious, how people like the ones of your family celebrate Christmas. _

_Hoping to see you in one piece at King's Cross and lots of love._

_Lily_

_**Ending Word: **_Whew...this took me quite a few days and only, because of two freaking exams, that I had to take care of. Didn't have time to write even a few lines. Gotta use the weekend to take care of some stories again. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	11. One hell of Christmas Shopping

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time the first day of Lily's Christmas break will go on and...yeah...that pretty much wraps it up. Let's get started shall we?

Later that day Lily was telling her parents all about Hogwarts. The Sorting, the classes, the houses, the prats at Slytherin, her roommates and most importantly her wonderful friends. The first few minutes, they didn't even notice, that Petunia had returned home from school.

"Guys, I'm home!", Petunia yelled loudly, after a few minutes.

Tom and Louisa Evans raised from their chairs in the Dining room and said hello to Petuina. Lily didn't bother to look at Petunia. Then she sat down at the Dining table with again. Petunia was basically forced to listento Lily's tales. Lily had just been in the middle of telling her family about Quidditch and flying.

"The feeling was brilliant I can say! The sense of liberty, the wind in your hair, the coolness on your face, when you fly at the cold seasons of the year...just bloody brilliant. Not to mention Quidditch. Seven players per team, 3 balls and it's all played onto flying broomsticks.", Lily said.

"Flying on a broom in the height of more 7 meteres sounds really dangerous.", Lily's dad said.

"It brings along some kind of danger, as much as brings along the sense of freedom. Quidditch is a rough game indeed, but that's excatly one of the things, that makes it fun and me want to try out for the team next year. Three people of my house's team will be leaving school after this year and their spots will be free. James, Sirius and I will try out and I really need a broom for this. First years unfortunenatly aren't allowed their own broomsticks. I don't know why, since they'll learn how to fly one soon enough and students from magical families already do learn to fly, before they even go to school.", Lily told her father.

"I am quite sure, that they have a reason for that rule. We all know, that you do not always agree with the rules, but just because you disagree with the school rules, they aren't there without any reason.", Lily's father replied.

Lily's had dropped onto the table. She really hated it, when her parents came around with that speech. She sometimes didn't agree with some rules, since she thought of them as senseless. She had always been like that, even, at the times, she hadn't known, that she was a witch. After a few seconds, she moved her had back up.

"You sound just like my roommate Jacky Moon dad! She always keeps doing things, he has no legitamete purpose attempting and often messes things up, when we try to pull pranks. Just one example: At Halloween night, we wanted to mix a Babbeling Beverage in the drinks of some Slytherins. I was the one to make the potion and the prefects of our house didn't seem to have anything better to do, then following me around and try to catch me, doing something, that went against the rules and after prank ended, with Sirius winding up in detention, Jacky has nothing better to do, than to lecture me about not breaking the rules any longer and that in front of EVERYONE, who was at Gryffindor tower! Later Kelly Spinnet told me, that Jacky was the one, who told the prefect, that we were up to something.", Lily sighed.

"I know, that you need to find your own path, but it's not good to get in trouble that often.", her mother scolded.

"Louisa please...as you said: Our daughter needs to find her own way and earn herself her own reputation. What are we supposed to do this afternoon?", Tom tried to change the subject.

"Mum could we go to London? I want to do some Christmas shopping for family and friends.", Petunia asked her mother.

"Could I hitch a ride and jump car at the _"Leaky Cauldron" _? I want to buy presents for my friends at Hogwarts.", Lily asked.

"Of Course girls. Put on your winterclothes. I will wait in the car for you both.", Louisa said.

As soon as their parents were outta the door, Petunia sent a death glare into Lily's direction. She apperantly wasn't happy, that her parents had given Lily all their attention, while they hadn't bothered really much about Petunia.

"Don't you dare think, that they will just look over everything you mock up, because of your abnormality!", Petunia hissed dangerously, as they began to put on their winterclothes.

"First of all: What in the name of Merlin do I mock up? Secondy: I am NOT abnormal!", Lily hissed, as she threw her Gryffindor scarf over her neck.

As they go to London, Lily got some money from her mother, so she could go and get some really nice presents for her friends. Lily jumped outta the car at the _"Leaky Cauldron"_. It was a small pub in London, where Diagon Alley was acessable from.

"Be ready to go in three hours.", Louisa said, as Lily went for the door of the pub.

The owner of the pub let her through to Diagon Alley, with a crowd of witches. After passing through the brickwall-gate, as Lily called it, she went for Gringotts, the Wizard bank. The bank was led by goblins and many wizards and witches had a vault there. All Lily had to do was exchange her muggle money at some goblin. Lily forgot to keep the names of all of them in mind. After getting her pockets filled up with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the coins, you paid with in the Wizarding World, she went outta the bank and started to concider properly, what she was supposed to buy for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. She walked down Diagon Alley once or twice, before stopping at the bookshop of Diagon Alley _"Flourish and Blotts"_ and began to look through the books there. She would surely find something in here... at least for Remus. As she began to look through the books at the shop, she didn't find something for Remus, but for Sirius. Sirius maybe didn't read school books, until he was threatened with violence, but he would certainly love the book "_Jinxes and Counterjinxes"._ Lily concidered buying a copy for herself. Some of the jinxes in this book probably were useful against Slytherins. She then decided to think about that later and kept browsing around, until she found a book called "_Flying with Puddlemere United"_. It was the perfect present for James! Puddlemere United was one of James's favourite Quidditch teams.

"That will be 23 Galleons and 15 Sickles.", the witch, who was working at the shop said.

It took Lily a few minutes, but then she managed to give the witch the money and left the shop. In two other shops Lily bought a hawk quill for Remus and a maximum box of Choccolate Frogs for Peter. After getting her Chirstmas presents, she still had some money left, so went back to _"Flourish and Blotts_" and bought a copy of the book, she had bought for Sirius, for herself. After a bit of practise, she would use those on Slytherins. They wouldn't know, what would hit them. Lily decided, that she would make Christmas presents for her parents and wouldn't bother much, about getting one for Petunia, just like she probably wouldn't bother about getting one for her. Lily didn't know, how that could've happened, since they had been so close once. How could magic have created space between them. Petunia did not say one word, as Lily was slipping back into the car, after a certain ammount of time and also all the way back to Little Whinning. As Lily raced back to her room, she found out, that Stormrain had returned, with a letter from Sirius.

_Dearest Lily._

_Don't trouble yourself. I am perfectly fine. To satisfy your curiosity: It's these pretty slick Christmas parties, with formal robes, ugly food and all this typical Slytherin and Deatheater-talk. You know...hate of muggleborns, no offense, since I HATE that like hell, political disagreements and all that stuff. I am mostly trying to prevent Regulus fro hearing some of that stuff. Regulus is basically like me, but he is more shy and less rebellious, then I am. He doesn't talk much, about attending Hogwarts with us next yeat, but he knows one thing for sure: He is hoping for every house, but Slytherin. He doesn't believe the rubbish, our parents fill us with, about muggles, muggleborns and so-called "blood-traitors". For example: At their point of view, the Potters are blood-traitors, since they are one of the old wizarding families and refuse to join up with Voldemort. There are talks about joining him in my family. First it's Bellatrix, then it will be Narcissa and as soon as Bellatrix and Narcissa are in for the ride, they will try and persuade Andromeda, but I don't think she would join. Like hell...I think she would much rather die...I will try to protect Regulus from those maniacs. Hell...I think my banshee of a mother would have a heart-attack, if she knew, that I was friends with a muggle-born, no offense. I hope your sister treats you well._

_Chin up!_

_Sirius_

Lily read the letter, with one happy and one sad eye. Sirius and Regulus really were the black sheep in their family...or colourful sheep, because of their family name. Suddenly a small grey owl flew into Lily's room and sat down onto the desk, where Stormrain already sat. Lily reconized it at once. The owl's name was Bludger and it belonged to James. It had a letter on his leg. Lily untied it and read it.

_Hello Lily the Lion._

_How are you so far? As for me, I am really good, even though I miss you and the others a lot. I've already been getting letters from all the others. I hope for the fact, that Sirius is okay, with his dark family. I love Christmas. It's just cool. The whole family gets together for dinner, news are being exchanged and everyone is basically having a good time. I also have a small surprise, as soon as we are all reunited in school again. Your eyes will surely fall outta your head, when you see, what that thing is. I am already imagining your face, while I am writing here. It'll surely make some stuff easier, I can tell you._

_Dying to see you again._

_James_

Lily had to grin at the letter and tried to figure out, what kind of surprise James could've spoken off. It could've been almost everything. Maybe a new ideas for pranks or some special thing for discovering secret passageways. She sat down at her desk and began writing her response.

_Dear James._

_Lily the Lion? Really? You shouldn't trouble yourself about Sirius. He is alright. He really is. I've been writing to him and his response just recently got here with Stormrain. I am really looking foreward to get to know his little brother Regulus. Sirius says, that he is much like him and if Sirius isn't overreacting, we will get along good with him. Still he told me some really horrible thing about joining Voldemort. His two oldest cousins want to join and I am sure, that their prats of lovers will too. As soon as the Blacks get them in, they will start annoying Andromeda with it. I am pretty sure, she never would join them though. I don't know, what happens, if someone at the Blacks refuses to join, but because of the things, I already know about those guys, it can't be very good. I know you have a hate on anything, that has something to do with dark magic, but could you ask your parents, about that?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily tied the letter to Bludger's leg and sent him off again. She had only been home for one day and already had sent two letters to her friends. Two weeks could be one hell of an eternity.

_**Ending Word: **_Ugh...it's been too long. School's pretty much taking up my days. Double ugh...I hate that I didn't have very much time to post chapters, since I basically would like to rub my teacher's noses into the fact, that we still have a little something called a LIFE next to school. Well...hope you still like the chappie. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	12. A surprising visitor

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new "Legacy of Windy" chapter. This time it's Petunia's birthday, but there will also be a surprise for Lily. Heh...what else to say? Errmm...nothing. Let us just get started shall we?

There was one sentence Bellatrix had said, that bugged Lily:

_"We're not done yet with you my dear cousin."_

It wasn't just her wicket and sticky-sweet voice, that bugged her, but also the sentence itself. It sounded like...no...that just seemed impossible to Lily. Sirius maybe wasn't getting along with his family really much, but that just seemed silly and besides...at the moment she had a bigger thing to worry about, than a thing she yet had to prove: Today was Petunia's birthday. This day would most definatly be hell for her. They would go to a strange winter festival in a big part of London and that along with Petunia's best friend Yvonne. Yvonne had always hated Lily with a passion and she certainly did not want to spent the day with her. She really wished one of the boys could've joined Lily for the ride, but surely her parents wouldn't have approved of this. At this moment Bludger flew through the window, with a letter for Lily. Lily knew, why this owl was called Bludger, since it was no bigger, than the Quidditch ball.

She took the letter off the owl and sat it onto her desk.

_Dearest Lily._

_For your question: I don't know for real, but one day my mother took me to work at 's, magical hospital, my mum is a healer you gotta know, magical career, and...you won't believe, what I am writing now, I saw a sixteen year old guy. He...was in some unit, with some really nasty cases. I heared my mum talk to a younger healer. She told her, that he came from one of those wealthy Deatheater families. He refused to join Voldemort and his own parents did some really nasty stuff to him. I can't remember what it was...I was too young to understand it all. He still had the strength left to drag himself to one of his Hogwarts friends. He must've been into such a bad condition, that they went there with him. I just hope it doesn't come to this for neither of them. Neither Sirius, nor his little brother, nor his cousin Andromeda. Some really nasty stuff, I'm talking about here. I hope you will survive the birthday of your sister._

_James_

"Thank you Jamie...I think I will live...", she murmured, as Petunia stepped into her room.

"Bothering to knock?", Lily growled.

"I don't respect the wishes of freaks! I just came into your room to warn you once. If you mock anything up on my birthday or show anything of your freakishness, I'll...", Petunia hissed, but stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"You'll what? Team up with a group of criminals and murder me? Don't worry...I must've learned enough to control my powers.", Lily taunted, pushed her way past her sister and went downstairs to put on her winterclothes.

She tossed her Gryffindor scarf over neck, even if she only did it to provoke Petunia. Their parents were already waiting for them. They all went into the car and Lily whished, that she could've just stayed home. She was old enough to go to a magic school all on her own after all, but not old enough to stay at home for only a few hours. It only got worse, as they picked up Petunia's friend. They greeted each other in a way, that made Lily want to vomit all over their winterboots. She surely also hugged James, Sirius, Remus and Peter for greeting, but, what Petunia and Yvonne did was just gross. They kissed each other in the other's entire faces and hugged each other, like they were grown together at the hips. Lily would never greet her friends that way.

"Hello girls! I'm trying to keep down my breakfast here!", Lily yelled.

"Petunia tell me...why did your bratty little sister have to come?", Yvonne asked.

"No idea Yve...why couldn't my parents leave her at home. She is old enough to go to boarding school in Scotland after all.", Petunia growled.

"Petunia, don't talk about your sister that way!", their mother scolded.

"She deserves it! She is a freak! Why did she have to come?! I do not want freaks on my birthday!", Petunia moaned.

At this moment, Lily wished for her friends to come and fulfill their promise, since she did not want to hear any more of these insults. Neither from Petunia nor from Yvonne! Sooner or later Lily, her family and Petunia's friend Yvonne reached London and five minutes later, they were at the park. They all went outta the car and Lily made sure to put as much distance between her sister and herself as possible. Petunia, Yvonne and Lily's parents were walking over to an ice-rink, which was set up in the park. Lily was sitting down at a picknick table, that was made of wood. Her thoughts drifted off to her dear friends. What were they doing now? Suddenly someone sat down opposite to her and pushed a mug of hot cocoa over to her and her heart almost shattered with happiness, as she heared a really familliar voice.

"Hello Lily."

She moved her head to look at the voice's owner. It was a black haired and long haired boy at Lily's age. He wore winter robes and excatly the same scarf as Lily.

"SIRIUS!", Lily yelled, as she jumped over to hug Sirius.

"Why didn't you even tell me, that you were coming here?", Lily squealed, as she pulled away.

They sat down again and sipped at their hot cocoa. He grinned at her and took a sip of his cocoa.

"It was a spontaneous decision. I snuck out, went to the _"Leaky Cauldron_", got myself some muggle money and went here.", Sirius grinned.

At this moment Lily's parents were coming at the table. At first they didn't notice Sirius.

"Oh there you are Lily, I just...who is your friend?", Tom Evans asked, as Lily's parents noticed Sirius.

"Mum, dad...this is my dear friend Sirius.", Lily introduced her friend.

Sirius slipped off the bench of the table and gave short bow in fron of Lily's parents.

"Sirius Orion Black.", he said, but he couldn't keep a straight face and bursted out in laughter.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet one of Lily's friends. I'm Tom and this is my wife Louisa. Lily has told us so much about you.", Tom Evans said, as Sirius died down.

"Can Sirius join us for the day? We promise, that we won't mock up anything.", Lily said.

"NO!", they suddenly heared Petunia's voice.

"I won't have to freaks at my birthday!", she yelled, as she tripped over to the rest with Yvonne.

Yvonne looked like, she would go up to Sirius and beat him up anytime soon. Lily moved over and stepped in front of Sirius.

"Sirius and Lily will stay outta your way and you and Yve will stay outta their way. You all can have fun, you, Petunia, can celebrate your birthday properly and no one will cross each other's path.", Tom thundered, before it could all end into and argument.

"YES!", Lily hissed and gave Sirius a clap onto the shoulder.

Lily and Sirius continued sipping their cocoa, while Petunia, Yvonne, Tom and Louisa returned to the ice-rink.

"It was sweet of you to try to protect your sister's friend from beating me up, but you did not have to do that. I'm serious.", Sirius said.

"I know your name.", Lily grinned.

"And besides, you would've done the same thing into an argument with the Slytherins, wouldn't you?", Lily asked then, more serious.

"Always...", Sirius murmured.

The day went by really quickly and all in all it was quite the best day of Lily's life. As it was getting dark, Lily persuaded Sirius to also go onto the ice-rink with her. They got themselves skates and tripped on the rink. Sirius had to cling onto Lily at the start, but from minute to minute he became safer. With him being a pure-blood, he never could've gone ice-skating before. Suddenly a slow song started playing and men, women, boys and girls got together in pairs.

"Do you want to skate with me Lily?", Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Sirius.", Lily replied, as she took her friend's hand.

Even though it was Sirius's first time onto a sheet of ice, they were getting much attention from the other people, since they appeared to be really good.

"Merlin Lils! Look at the fat bloke, who your sister is skating with!", Sirius suddenly hissed.

Lily had to see quickly, that this was not an understatement. The boy her sister was skating with seemed to be around the age of Sirius's cousin Andromeda and looked like a whale with a wig stuck to his head. Lily also knew the name of that boy. Vernon Dursley. Her sister had been talking about how dreamy he was really often. On ice-skates he even looked more clumsy, than Sirius did, as they had just gotten on the ice-rink. Lily and Sirius skated over.

"Learn something you whale!", Sirius yelled, as he twirled Lily around.

"My bratty little sister and her brainless fool of a boyfriend.", Petunia growled to Vernon

"She's not my girlfriend!", Sirius yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend!", Lily yelled at the same time.

Vernon let go off Petunia and skated over to Sirius. The next moment, Sirius had done a butt-landing onto the sheet of ice.

"Leave him alone!", Lily yelled and was about to jump to Vernon's neck.

"I don't respect the wishes of little brats and I couldn't care less about their freaky friends.", Petunia hissed.

"What's HE ever done to you both?!", Lily yelled, with tears forming into her green eyes.

"It's more the fact that our parents have allowed him to remain with us! Do you really thing you just have to give your best eye-twinkle and all adults are TOTALLY under your control?! You think you are so great at persuading? I am surprised you haven't been expelled from your fancy school with that behavior.", Petunia yelled.

"You really have to commit a serious crime there to be expelled! You are only jealous of Lily, since so many people would rather be friends with her, than with you!", Sirius, who had scrambled himself up again, yelled out.

"I'm surprised, that even YOU could stand it with her for such a long time!", Sirius said then, turning to Vernon.

"Petunia you were right all along about your sister! Lazy, arrogant, cunning...", Vernon said.

This was too much for Sirius and Lily could see it. He skated over and grabbed Petunia's _"friend" _(if you could call it that way) by the jacket.

"Don't say one more thing against Lily or I will make you regret being born!", Sirius hissed dangerously.

"Sirius leave 'em. They're NOT worth it!", Lily yelled.

Sirius let go off Vernon's jacket. Vernon skated off with Petunia. Sirius and Lily were still just standing there.

"She thinks he is SO cute, but he is living proof for the fact, that rubbish can actually walk around without any magic.", Lily growled, as she kept on ice-skating with Sirius.

"You can say that again!", Sirius growled.

"I'm glad, that you haven't turned out like your sister.", Sirius said in a more soft tone.

"Me too. I never would fall for such a whale. Petunia actually thinks, that he looks, like an angel.", Lily said and Sirius pretended to wretch.

"Lily...always stay the way your are.", Sirius whispered.

"Always...", Lily whispered.

After ice-skating Lily's and Petunia's parents invited them all to sweets and hot cocoa. Sirius insisted on paying his stuff himself, but Lily's parents wouldn't let him. Petunia, Yvonne and Vernon went off to a table of their own. Lily sat down at another one with Sirius.

"Happy Christmas Siri.", Lily murmured.

"Happy Christmas Lils.", Sirius also replied.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 12 is done...next chapter will be Christmas and then will come the return to Hogwarts. You maybe could say, that there is slight Lily X Sirius in that, but they will have the same bonding that Hermione shares with Harry. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you'll leave some reviews behind, before you head off ice-skating with your friends. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	13. Christmas and Return to Hogwarts

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time it's Christmas and then comes the return to Hogwarts. I know, that I start spoiling again. I probably should refrain from writing at late hours of the night, but...at which times I am supposed to write otherwise. Mostly I only have the nighttime to write...heh...

Lily let her head drop onto her desk. She sat into her bedroom and tried not to get her nerves wrecked. Her desk lamp was still on and it was Christmas eve.

_"Strong Jacky Moon alert! I would bet 10 Galleons, that she is also at her desk, trying to get that massive ammount of homework done, that the teachers dumped onto us.", _Lily thought, as she moved her head up.

She had dropped it onto her Transfiguration essay. She knew, that, if she kept doing homework now any longer, she was surely gonna be insane and being insane at Christmas just wouldn't do for her. She dropped her quill onto her desk, turned off her desk lamp and slipped under the covers of her bed. Her owl was still out delivering the presents for her friends. She had decided to buy photo books for her parents, since she didn't have the time to paint a picture or anything like that. She also bought one for herself. She would keep her Hogwarts memories in it...one way or another. Remus had told her, that there were cameras in the magical world, but when would she have the time to get one? Over these thoughts Lily fell asleep. The next morning Lily was awoken by Stormrain, who was nipping her finger.

"Ow...Stormrain!", she growled sleepy.

Frosty, Bludger, Opal (the owl of Sirius) and Tilly (Remus's owl) sat onto Lily's desk chair. How they all could fit on there, was a mystery to Lily. Five packages were next to Lily's bed.

"Morning honey, merry Christmas!", she suddenly heared the voice of her mother.

"Merry Christmas mum.", Lily replied politely.

"I see, that your friends have also thought about you. Don't you want to open those?", Louisa asked, pointing to the presents next to Lily's bed.

"I was just about to do so. I just gotta send the owls back to their owners.", Lily said, as she opened the window and sent off one owl after the other.

Afterwards her mother left her alone, so she could open her presents. She had said, that she didn't understand anything of this magical stuff and she wanted to be outta Lily's way, in case anyone of her friends had given her something for Christmas, that blew up in your face...or worse. First Lily opened Peter's present. A big box of Choccolate frogs was in it and a letter was with it too.

_Dear Lily._

_I am certainly not good at writing all this Christmas stuff, so I will just say, that I wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope, that you like the Choccolate frogs. Have fun with the cards too. You collect them, don't you?_

_Peter_

Lily opened the box, grabbed one container, opened it and ate the frog inside of it. She scrambled out the card. It was Bertie Bott, the inventor of Bertie Bott's every-flavoured beans. Lily placed it onto the desk, before she went on to the next present. It was a book called _"Quidditch through the ages"_ from Remus. He had also sent a letter.

_My dear Lily._

_It's quite obvious, that James and Sirius have affected you, with their Quidditch madness. Usually I am not supporting things like that, but you are my friend, so I can make an exception. If you only read that thing carefully, you will beat everyone else, who tries out for Gryffindor keeper next year. I whish you a very very happy Christmas._

_Remus_

Lily had to chuckle at her friend's letter. Flying and playing Quidditch weren't excatly his thing, but he was still willing to support her, unlike some people, she had the "pleasure" knowing. She reached for the next present. It was from Sirius. It was a book about many sorts of pranks, like how to slip your secret crush a love potion the best way, how to brew a potion, that can cause little to middle severe explosions with the right charm added to it and so on. As Lily opened the book, she noticed a small stain of blood onto the first page, where it also said _"For Lily from Siri" _in Sirius's best handwriting_._ Lily began to worry and hoped, that nothing bad had happened. Her worries disappeared, as she read the letter of her friend.

_Happy Christmas Lily._

_I hope you like the book I've bought for ya. I had to lie a bit to my parents. Told 'em, that you were a half-blood. Mother a witch, father a muggle in that case. Sorry for the blood stain onto the first page of the book. Cut my finger, while I cut the wrapping paper for the presents. News from the Serpent's din: Bellatrix is engaged. Happened at the last family dinner (we have those REALLY often). Rodolphus proposed marriage to her. Had to struggle to keep my food, where it was. Reg sends his regards and wishes you a happy Christmas. He wasn't too happy with the proposal either. Guy has hissed: "I might throw up on you." to Andromeda, as it happened. My drooling witch of a mum almost bawled her eyes out, as Rodolphus proposed. You know...pure-blooded Slytherin (I didn't knew THAT!), wants to join old Voldey (she actually thinks his cause is NOBLE) and so many things I hate my family for! James writes, that he has a surprise for all of us. Woder what it is...I can not wait to return to Hogwarts, so we can all hang again._

_Miss you lots._

_Sirius _

Lily had to chuckle at the letter, but she had no idea how Sirius could take all this stuff so easy. She surely would've broken down sooner or later. She reached for the smallest and last package. It was from James. She ripped off the wrapping paper and a small box was revealed. She opened it. The box revealed a silver locket. The tag was a silver heart and Lily's name was engraved in it.

_Dearest Lily._

_I wish you a happy Christmas and I hope you like the locket. When I saw it at Diagon Alley, I just had to get it for you. Let me make one thing very clear: Don't you dare try to give it back to me at the Plattfrom, because you think, that it was much too expensive._

Lily shivered at that. James really had been reading her thoughts. She HAD thought, that the locket had been much too expensive, but in some way she had also thought, that it was kinda sweet.

_It wasn't at all. I miss you very much. Hell...I miss you all. Sirius, Remus, Peter and you. Sirius writes, that dear Bellatrix is gonna get married. You can bet Galleons on the fact, that his family is really damn happy about that, because...Slytherin...potential Deatheater and blahblahblahblah! Sirius doesn't seem really happy about that. Gives me an idea on how to slip Bellatrix and Rodolphus both love potions...can't wait to return to Hogwarts so this plan can take shape. Merry Christmas again._

_Love_

_James_

Lily put on the locket and then changed into a white blouse, a blue skirt and white tights. Then she made her way downstairs. Her mother told her, that the rest of the family was about to arrive. Lily's grandparents Ella and Harold Evans, her aunt and uncle Charles and Jennifer Evans, along with her cousins Jessica and Jason Evans, who were twins. Of course Lily's parents had told all of them, that Lily had been accepted at a good boarding school at Scotland, because of her good grades. Lily had told herself to play along, since Muggles usually couldn't know about the magical world. Lily's parents and sister were an exception, since some people of the family had to know that. Charles and Jennifer Evans were the first to arrive, along with Jessica and Jason. Ella and Harold Evans arrived afterwards. After opening presents from her relatives it was time for family dinner. Lily's parents were bragging about Lily's school (in a secret way). Petunia had thrown some insults at her sister and it all ended into an argument between Petunia and her mother.

"You come and look foreward to see the entire family again and this how it ends up!", Ella Evans growled.

Lily spent the afternoon awnsering all question from Jessica and Jason about her school. Since they were younger, than Lily, they had all reason to do so.

"Will we be going too, when we are old enough?", Jessica asked.

"Who knows? Maybe...", Lily whispered.

"Wicked!", they both said in unison.

Their behavior reminded her of two boys in her house. Their names were Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They were in their thrid or fourth year at Hogwarts and they often complimented Lily and her friend for pranks gone well. They had a certain reputation as pranksters themselves.

"Tell us again, how you and your friends hid the clothes of the people of the other house in the forest.", Jason begged.

Lily told them all about how they hid the robes of the Slytherins in the Forbidden Forest. As she mentioned the name, Jessica and Jason gasped.

"Isn't it bad to go in there?", Jessica asked.

"Relax Jess. It's just a name, the students have been given the forest.", Lily chuckled.

All in all it had been a quite pleasant Christmas for Lily, when you took away the insults of Petunia, and soon it was time for Lily to return to Hogwarts. She was standing at the barrier between plattforms nine and ten at King's Cross, with her trunk, Stormrain's cage and her mother. Per letter she had told James, that they would go to the plattform together. With a grin she stroked the locket, James had given to her for Christmas. James would surely be happy, if he saw her wearing the locket and not giving it back to him, as soon as they had boarded the train. Sirius, Remus and Peter had all agreed, that they would wait for Lily and James at the plattform. Remus and Peter had said, that they probably would get there hours, before Lily and James and Sirius? Well...Sirius surely couldn't meet them, since his parents would take him to the plattform in the same way, they had taken him home at the beginning of Christmas break. They couldn't possibly show themselves in the muggle world. They maybe were people of a sinister batch, but they didn't want to get in trouble with the so-called Ministry of Magic. The tipping point of magical politics in Britain, as James had told her. His father was working at the Auror central there, Magical Police or something like that. Suddenly someone yelled Lily's name and ripped her outta her thoughts with it. James was approaching her with his father.

"Hi James.", Lily said, as they were standing opposite to one another.

"So...hope holidays weren't too bad.", James mumbled.

"Aw...quite delightful.", Lily mumbled back, before they dropped the act and hugged.

"I missed you.", Lily whispered into James's messy hair.

"Missed you too.", James whispered back, obviously pleased to see Lily.

After saying their goodbyes, they both ran through the barrier, where they were greeted with hugs by Sirius, Remus and Peter. They boarded the train and quickly snatched themselves a compartment.

"You were writing about a surprise in your letters James.", Sirius begun, as they were sure no one was spying on them.

"Later at boys dorm, okay? I don't want those filthy serpents to find out about it. This only concerns you guy and me.", James said with a grin.

"But I also have something with me, that you guys might like.", Remus said.

He then opened his trunk and revealed a small camera. It was a magical camera. Remus presented in with a grin.

"Wow...", Lily said.

"We can keep some memories of our time at Hogwarts with it. You know...for the time, after we have left.", Remus grinned.

"God dammit Remus, don't get all mushy on us. We aren't even done with our first year and you are already talking about leaving school.", James said.

As the boys all busted out in laughter and the train began to ride again, Lily felt like she was finally, where she belonged again.

_**Ending Word: **_Finally I got it done! God dammit, this spring cold is pure hell and so are exams! I hate school! Well...I hope you still like this chapter and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	14. Of pranksters, know-it-all's and allies

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the new chapter of Legacy of Windy. This time, it's all about sneaking out at night and class pranking. Especially dear old Snape. Heh...

Lily pulled the door of the girl's dorm shut and slipped along the hallways of Gryffindor tower in her pyjamas and orange morning gown, as soon as she was sure, that no one of her roommates was following her. It was already past curfew and Lily had told the boys, that they would meet after curfew in the dorm room of the Gryffindor first year boys. She heared a door creek almost silently and saw James in the frame. He was also wearing a morning gown.

"Come in! Quick!", he hissed.

Lily's steps got faster, after James had said that, and then she slipped into the room. She was greeted by Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were all wearing morning gowns too.

"Okay...now I can present the surprise to you.", James said, as he pulled out his trunk from under his bed and opened it.

He pulled out a silvery and light looking piece of cloth, but as he pulled it over he suddenly disappeared. Lily tumbled a few steps backwards and surely would've fallen down and woken up the entire castle, if Sirius hadn't grabbed her by the arms. Remus and Peter all the while were getting eyes, as big as plates. Suddenly James was there again.

"Heirloom of my family. An invisibility cloak. Belonged to my father, when he was a kid and now it's mine.", James grinned.

"Cool.", the boys all said in unision.

"Wow...", Lily exclaimed.

"Come under it. It's big enough to fit all five of us.", James ecouraged his friends.

One by one the others got under James's cloak. Lily was impressed as she looked around in the room.

"Okay...to make this clear James: We are under your invisibility cloak and can see everything and everyone, but no one can see us?", Lily asked.

"Yeah...that's the advantage of those things, but the disadvantage is, that they do next to nothing to clog out our voices, so we better keep them down, when we go out tonight.", James said.

Neither Lily nor the boys had any time to protest, not that anyone wanted to anyways. They all liked the idea. As they stepped outta the portrait hole the couldn't resist to bite back giggles. Curfew had passed long ago. They had all grown to love to tweek with authority and especially the teachers.

"Just throw the rules overboard.", Sirius grinned.

"And no one will ever suspect, that it was us, who snuck out at night.", Lily added.

"That's about to change guys.", Remus hissed and Lily had to agree with that, as they saw, what was in front of them.

It was Mrs. Norris and where Mrs. Norris was Filch couldn't be very far. Over the months at Hogwarts Lily had learned, that Filch was mental. She could already tell it by the fact, that he was asking Dumbledore permission to let her, her friends and anyone else, who got punished in Hogwarts, hang from his office celling by the ankles or whip them and he did it really really often, even as Lily had set off Dungbombs near the common room of the Slytherins, what had luckily only earned her detention with Professor McGonnagall. If it had been for Filch she surely would've been whipped. There was also not a single student at Hogwarts, who wasn't at Slytherin, who didn't want to give Mrs. Norris a good hard kick. The students all sassed with Filch's rules and Lily and the boys, who loved tweeking with authority, fired it up. James had even gotten the idea one day, to break into his office and get as much confiscated stuff as they all could carry and hand it back to the rightful owners. They had even justified it in front of the prefects by saying, that they had only wanted to give students their posessions back, what had certainly amused them, but Lily, James Remus, Sirius and Peter had winded up in detention with McGonnagall. They still had managed to give back much of the stuff they had nicked. Under that stuff had been a bunch of fireworks from the Prewitt twins, a battered copy of _"Jinxes and Counterjinxes" _, which belonged to Marlene McKinnon, apperantly Filch had confiscated it at her first year at Hogwarts, because she had practised the jinxes with the Prewitt twins in the corridors, some muggle pens, which belonged to a half-blood Ravenclaw student, Lily had forgotten the name from and even a Hufflepuff girl's diary, which Filch had confiscated, because this girl was hanging around the Prewitt twins really often. Lily had no idea, why Filch confiscated a diary. Suddenly she heared Filch's voice down the hallway.

"Boys! Filch is near us!", Lily hissed.

"Dammit! We better make a run for it!", James hissed back.

As far as it was possible under James's cloak, they raced down the corridors, until they winded up in a hallway.

_"_That was a close call!", Sirius panted.

"Hey...be lucky, that it was only Filch and that we were able to make an escape, before he has seen us! If that had been Peeves, we surely would've been dead meat.", Lily hissed.

"Indeed.", James murmured.

Peeves...the school's poltergeist. If there was someone, that Filch hated more, than the students, who were mostly even sassing with his rules, it was Peeves! He spent his days at school making mischief and was called the "master of chaos" at Hogwarts. He dumped crockroaches on the heads of students, flooded bathrooms, caused mischief in the kitchen and basically was a pain in the neck to almost anyone at Hogwarts. The students, the teachers, the prefects and mostly Filch, who couldn't understand, why Dumbledore kept him in the castle. He sometimes even sang rude songs about the students, if anything bad had happened to them. He had already sung some songs about her, Peter and Remus.

"You know what guys? Maybe this was a bad time to sneak outta the common room at night...", James mumbled.

"You might be right Jamie. Classes are going to be a pain tomorrow, if we stay up any longer.", Sirius added.

"Besides...we still gotta welcome _Snivellus _and his friends properly.", James said, with a mischievous grin.

"Anything planned out yet?", Sirius asked.

"Nothing, but we'll come up with something. We always do.", James said.

Soon they arrived at Gryffindor tower, James said the password and they all walked in. As soon as the fat lady closed again, they took off the cloak.

"Well boys...tomorrow down here?", Lily asked.

"Indeed Lily.", they all grinned, as Lily skipped up to the girl's dormitory.

Still...inside the room was a surprise waiting for her. A surprise with the name Jacky Moon. She was sitting onto her bad and glared at Lily.

"May I ask, where you have been? Sneaking out, even though it's past curfew?", Jacky asked in a way, that reminded Lily of the way her mother had acted towards Petunia, when she had been out too long.

"Who wants to know?", Lily growled.

She certainly did not want to argue with Jacky now. She was more, than tierd and she wanted to pay attention in class tomorrow...well at least somewhat.

"I don't know about you and your brutish companions, but I do NOT want Slytherin to win the cup.", Jacky hissed.

"Neither do we!", Lily growled, crawling under the covers of her bed.

"If this was true, you wouldn't keep pulling pranks and breaking the rules! This one thing, before Christmas break alone: How many housepoints were taken from us again?", Jacky asked.

"Why do you care so much, what we are doing? I do not have to stand trial in front of you! You are neither a prefect, nor a teacher!", Lily growled turning away from Jacky, who didn't seem to like this one bit.

"Don't just turn away, when I talk to you!", Jacky almost yelled.

"And when I do so MUM? What do you do then? Send me to my room?", Lily growled.

"I wish I could do so!", Jacky hissed.

This was the end of things for Lily. She couldn't care less at the moment, if she woke Kelly or Hestia. This girl was acting, like she had the power of a prefect or even the HEAD GIRL!

"But you CAN'T, because you are neither MY mother nor the one of those two!", Lily said in a really loud voice, pointing to the sleeping forms of Hestia and Kelly.

"You do not have the slightest right to command Hestia, Kelly and me around, because you are just as young as we are!", Lily added just as loud.

Then, without another word, she layed back and tried to sleep. She clearly couldn't stand Jacky Moon at the moment. She behaved like she was the queen of the entire house and she thought she had the power of prefects or heads. If it wouldn't be really awkward towards the boys, she would've skipped at their dormitory. Lily's mood still lifted at Transfiguration class next day. She was sitting next to James at this subject and their seats were two rows behind the one of Snape and Mulciber.

"Now take a look at this Lily. At this Ravenclaw's table and from their into Snape's ear.", James whispered into Lily's ear.

He took his wand, which was onto his part of the desk and stuffed some small parchment balls into his mouth.

"That's disgusting James.", Lily hissed.

James acted, like he hadn't heared her and spat the parchment balls into his hand. Then he gave Remus and Peter, they were sitting at the desk in front of them, a sign to duck their heads a bit and sent the wet parchment balls flying with a wave of his wand. They winded up into Snape's ears and at the back of Mulciber's head. As Mulciber and Snape turned their head, James was playing innocent, but him, Remus, Peter, Sirius and Lily were sniggering, until McGonnagall asked them, what was so funny.

"Giggling attack Professor. Sorry.", Lily panted.

"Professor, they sent spitballs at us!", Snape yelled out, while plucking the spitballs outta his ears.

"We didn't!", James growled and Lily nodded.

"I can bear witness!", Sirius yelled from his spot next to Kelly Spinnet.

"So can I!", Kelly yelled at the same moment with a wink towards Lily.

"And I!", Hestia spoke up behind Lily.

"And us too!", Remus said and Peter nodded.

In the end it was the word of seven Gryffindors against two Slytherins. Professor McGonnagall had decided, that, if no one could prove, who set the spitballs at Snape and Mulciber, she would just proceed with the class. After the class ended, Lily told herself, that she would pin down Hestia and ask her, why she hadn't turned James in to McGonnagall. They were halfway at Charms classroom, when Lily finally reached Hestia.

"You saw, that James did it, didn't you?", Lily asked and Hestia nodded.

"Then why didn't you say in front of McGonnagall, that James set the spitballs at Snape and Mulciber?", Lily asked.

"I heared the little conversation between you and Jacky last night and I did not want you to think of me like this. I do not think, that I am ever gonna warm up to your companions, but I will try.", Hestia whispered with a smile.

"Lily? You comin'?", Lily suddenly heared Sirius ask.

"I gotta...", she began.

"Me too.", Hestia said and they ran off to their friends.

_**Ending Word: **_Sooo...this was chapter 14. This story is almost halfway done. I hope you leave some reviews behind and I hope you all like this story so far. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	15. Some things never change

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time...uh...I think I really should quit to spoil, what's happening in the chapters. Let's just get this party started shall we?

Soon it was supposed to go against Hufflepuff for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but this game needed to be repeated, because someone thought, that it was funny to enchant the snitch, that it turned to be invisible. Thomas noticed it, as Alice Ginger was so tierd from playing, that she almost slipped off her broom and the Hufflepuffs also seemed really tierd. First of all everyone had thought, that the snitch might have escaped, but Marlene McKinnon should've noticed it, but in the end it turned out, that somebody had pulled a prank on the teams and this prank clearly did not go to the five friends.

"Well...be happy on this one: We'll still have something to look foreward to after finals. Maybe they will put the final game for Gryffindor after the final exams.", Remus said, as they were sitting in one of the countryards of Hogwarts.

"Seems possible Remus. Guess this will force Madam Hooch to make a new plan for Quidditch.", Lily said.

"Can you tell the story, how you bit Malfoy again Lily?", Peter asked.

Lily giggled at that, since she was really pround on, what she did at that day. She had searched for a love potion in her potions book, but Malfoy had turned her arms on her back with only one arm and had pressed the hand of his free arm on Lily's mouth. Then he had let go off her arms and wrapped the arm, he had been holding her arms with, around her waist. Still...before he could've dragged her off to do Merlin knows what, she had bitten into Malfoy's hand, grabbed her stuff and made a run for it. The boys sniggered, as they imagined the face of the Slytherin prefect.

"Guys...I gotta tell you something. My mum's sick. I don't know, how it has happened, but I need to go home and take care of her.", Remus whispered.

"Oh...sorry Rem...that must be rough on you.", James murmured.

"Can we just change the subject please?", Remus asked and sounded kinda grumpy, while doing so.

Some things would never change. The boys barely ever talked openly about their feelings, let alone showed them. Lily was the only one, who did so and didn't bother, when she did. Lily was a girl and she had the right to do so, as Sirius put it. Soon the day came for Remus to go home and take care of his mother. The day passed by most eventless, but after last bell some Slytherin boys cornered them again. James got the nastiest injuries. It was mostly like this. He was some kind of a leading person, even if he was only eleven years old and he thought, that he had to get the nastiest beating to protect the others. To Lily it seemed like it wasn't about to get into his skull, that they were friends and that they wanted to watch out for one another and still James would accept going back to Common room bleeding like crazy, if it meant, that Lily, Sirius or Peter didn't wind up in hospital wing with a lot of curse marks on their bodies. Some things would never change. As soon as they were back at the Common Room, they were doing homework together. As Sirius reached for his Herbology book, where he wanted to look for information for an essay in, the right sleeve of his uniform was pulled up by the book, revealing a large angry bruise. Lily didn't bother to ask about it, since she knew, that se wouldn't get a straight awnser. Lily knew from Andromeda, that not even she could pry awnsers about this outta him and the boys couldn't do so either. Lily knew that. Some things would never change with her friends. Lily sighed and turned back to her essay for Professor Binns. She had crashed in the last class of History of Magic and had no idea of the subject for the essay: " Important first appearances of magic, before the medival times", which was absolutely sense-free to Lily, because the time magic really had started WERE the medival times.

"Ugh...finals in History of Magic are really gonna be a thorn in the side.", Lily growled, as she let her eyes fly over the pages of her book for History of Magic.

"You don't say.", James, who worked on the homework for Professor Binns himself, growled.

"Then don't get me started about Astronomy. Ugh...I think I will need something to get my grades in balance at finals, because I'm really gonna fail this!", Peter, who was working on a starchart for Astronomy, groaned.

"You can copy off me Pete. I am already done with my chart.", Sirius murmured.

"Really? Oh thank you a millions times Sirius!", Peter panted.

For a while Lily, James and Sirius just went on doing their essays. Peter had skipped up to the boys dorm to copy Sirius's starchart. It often went like this. Lily also had copied off her friends a few times and they had copied off her. If one of them was getting desprate with homework, the others would offer, that one of them to copy off them. It already went on like this the entire term. Sometimes they even managed to get Remus to do their homework. Some things would never change. If it was for Lily, it could go on the way it did now. They were five. Five friends. They were young and they knew, that the future would belong to them. The ways to make an impression at Hogwarts were lying ahead and all they had to do, was to reach out. James had always said, that everyone at Hogwarts would be remembered in some way. Obviously even Voldemort was remembered by Dumbledore, since he had been his teacher for Transfiguration and they didn't even know, if that was really the truth, since James had heared it from his parents and Voldemorts schooltime had come before theirs. Lily's eyes were already itching with tierdness and it all got worse, because of the History of Magic essay.

"I can't bear to look at this any longer. I will continue on with the essay tomorrow.", James growled and placed his quill onto the table.

"I think I will try to end this essay somehow! Even, if it kills me!", Lily said.

She did not want to prevent ending the essay. The sooner it was over, the better. Suddenly she heared a familliar voice at the portrait hole:

"I can not look at this any longer."

Remus was at the portrait hole and now he was walking over to them all. He even looked more tierd, than the day before he had left, but they were all glad to see him again.

"Remus!", they all yelled in happiness.

Remus sat down with them. He had a tierd grin onto his face and looked over the essays of James and Lily.

"How's your mom?", Lily asked.

"She's better already. One of my uncles is looking after her now, since my dad has to work.", Remus replied.

"Since when are you working on those essays?", Remus asked then.

"Shortly after last bell.", James replied.

"C'mon! I will do the essays for you.", Remus whispered.

"Otherwise you morons probably work through the night to get it done.", Remus grinned, taking the parchment rolls from them.

"You really would do that?", Lily asked.

"Uh-huh...", Remus mumbled.

"Has anybody told you, that you are a lifesaver?", James asked and looked like he could kiss Remus any minute.

"Feel free to repeat it.", Remus grinned, as he skipped up the boys dormitory to work on the essays.

"We gotta find some way to repay this to him...", Lily mumbled.

"But not in school. This boy is good at ANY subject!", Sirius, who just had finished his essay for Herbology, said.

"Indeed...", James murmured, pulling out his book for Transfiguration, since he still had to read some chapters for the next lesson.

Lily pulled out a new piece of parchment and began to work on an essay for Defense against the Dark Arts, which was about Countercurses for simple spells. She opened her glass of ink, put her feather inside it for a few seconds and wrote the headline. Then she opened her copy of _"Dark Arts: A course for self-defense" _and began turning the pages. She scribbled the pages, where the countercurses, she wanted to use in her essay, were listed on an old piece of parchment, but after the introduction, she was so fed up with homework, that she put everything away.

"Why did you even bother to start with the Defense against the Dark Arts essay?", James asked, as Lily, James and Sirius sat down by the fireplace.

Lily didn't bother to awnser this question. She couldn't believe, that the teachers could dump them so many homework.

"I remember, that I haven't written home for quite a long time. I think my parents will throw themselves away with laughter, when they hear about the story at the game against Hufflepuff.", Lily said, as Remus and Peter came downstairs again.

Sirius seemed kinda surprised. It couldn't have taken Peter this long to copy his chart for Astronomy. Lily just grinned, took out parchment and quill and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_Sorry that I haven't written in quite a while. There hasn't been much going on, but the stuff, that has been going on is quite crazy. I was at a Quidditch game with the boys again, but someone thought, that it was funny to enchant the snitch so it turned to be invisible. The players turned out to be so tierd, that the game was called off. First everyone thought, that the snitch had escaped, but the speaker girl should've noticed that. I also gotta tell you, that I have bitten one of the Slytherin prefects. My victim was Lucius Malfoy! Yes...I did, but I had NO OTHER OPTION! The guy had me in his grasp! He is a fifth year and bloody strong! I have only bittnen him, so I could make an escape! The teachers have been dumping us a real mountain of homework. So many essays...I think I am gonna have nightmares about essays for three whole weeks. Nice stuff I can say._

_Lots of Love_

_Lily_

_**Ending Word: **_I know, that it's kinda stupid to end the chapter with a letter, but I had no better idea. I hope you leave some reviews behind and I hope you liked the chapter. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	16. Lion Family

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". I think I will skip the long speech this time and get the party started.

"This was so not worth it!", James growled.

"We certainly did NOT have to break in the prefect's bathroom to draw it onto the map!", Lily hissed.

"Quiet!", Filch yelled at them.

Lily's arms and back were hurting like hell. She, James and Sirius had broken into the prefect's bathroom a few days ago. Sirius thought, that they could only draw it onto the map properly, if they saw the inside of the room, but they had gotten caught and it had all resulted in cleaning the trophy room.

"Next time we don't break in rooms, we have no legitamate purpose of being in, when we scout for new rooms. I swear!", Sirius growled.

Lily was already all sweaty, since it had turned warmer over the weeks. She was already playing with the thought of staying at Hogwarts over Easter break. Celebrating Easter alone at Gryffindor tower still sounded more inviting, then returning home. Luckily Filch hadn't listened to the conversation. They always kept their voices down, when they talked about the map and even bowed their heads togehter. Still...if Lily knew one thing, then it was, that she did not want to clean the trophy room any longer, but Filch still just released them at the edge of dusk. With hurting arms and backs, they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Ow...my back is killing me!", Sirius moaned.

"Hey would you prefer being whipped?", Lily asked, while rubbing her left arm.

"And by the way Sirius, we got you to thank for that!", James added.

"Can you two please let it go? I know that I messed it up entirely! I don't need you to point it out for the next three freakin' weeks!", Sirius growled, while pulling off his jumper.

Lily looked down at herself. Her blouse was poking outta her jumper, her tie hung loosely off her, she hadn't bothered to tie it again, after it got loose, while cleaning, and her robes were tied around her waist.

"Guys...do you agree, that we won't be doing any homework today?", Lily asked.

"SO AGREED!", the boys said.

Luckily it was Friday. They would have loads of time for homework later this weekend. Today the just couldn't sum up the strength for homework.

"By the way Sirius! You are forgiven, right Lils?", James said with awink in Lily's direction.

Lily only managed to nod. She knew the risk of pranking at Hogwarts, but that didn't make cleaning the trophy room less unpleasant. Remus had been at the library the entire day and Peter? They certainly hadn't seen him, ever since last bell this day.

"Boys? Do you think that anything has happened to Peter? I mean...we haven't seen him since last bell this day...", Lily murmured.

Lily didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because she saw Peter rounding the corner, or jumping. He didn't look good at all. He was bruised and battered and he had several cuts on his face.

"Merlin!", Sirius exclaimed and ran to Peter.

Lily and James followed suit and grabbed Peter by the shoulders, since he didn't seem to be capable of using his legs properly.

"Leglocker curse?", Lily murmured quizzingly.

"Snape.", James snarled.

Sirius did the countercurse and Peter tumbled onto the floor. While helping him onto his feet, Lily noticed, that tears were streaming down his face.

"James was right. It was Snape...with some boys of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Avery and Mulciber. They said they needed someone to practise those curses on and...and...", Peter started sobbing, but wiped away his tears angrily.

"Oh Peter...", Lily whispered and had a concerned look on her face, just like Sirius and James.

"You don't need to tell me, that I am not brave enough for Gryffindor! The Quidditch boys already did so!", Peter sobbed.

"What kind of friends do you think we are Peter? You are worth ten of their lot! The Sorting hat sorted you in Gryffindor and where did those guys wind up? In bloody Slytherin!", James grinned.

"Want us to take you to hospital wing for those injuries?", Sirius asked.

"No...let's just go to the tower.", Peter replied with a slight smile on his face.

The first thing Lily did, as they got up to Gryffindor tower was getting changed. In the end she wore a shirt, that had all colours of the rainbow in it, black jogging pants and boot-like slippers. As she came back down to the Common room, she noticed, that the boys had gotten changed themselves and Remus was sitting with them too.

"Hello boys.", she whispered, as she slumped down on the couch Sirius and Remus were sitting on.

"What kept you at the library Remmie?", Lily asked then.

"You can guess three times. She bunks with you, she is an insufferable know-it-all and her name is Jacky MOON!", Remus growled.

"What did she try to make you do?", James asked.

"Nothing...we just argued, until Madam Pince kicked us out and then the argument continued in the hallways. I think the only thing, that prevented me from going at her neck was, that the hallways were swarming with prefects!", Remus snarled.

Madam Pince was the libririan at Hogwarts and took it very serious, that students were quiet in the library. Otherwise it could happen quickly, that you raced outta the library with your possesions beating you up. It had already happened more then just once to Sirius and James, but Lily and the boys had always thrown themselves away with laughter, when the Slytherins were the unlucky ones, racing outta the library, with their possesions beating them. Lily knew, what Remus meant though...his encounters with Jacky Moon always ended in an argument. She had tried to do this certain thing quite often: She had tried to make Remus cut ties with Lily and the other boys and be friends with her instead. Remus refused every time she tried this.

"That girl's a nightmare! Honestly guys!", Remus growled.

"Lily really has gotten the short straw, since she has her as a roomie and has to stand it with her 7 years.", Sirius mumbled.

"One round of compassion for our dear Lily.", James said.

"AWW!", the boys all said loudly then.

"Too kind of you.", Lily said grinning.

They all began to snigger right afterwars. At some moments, they just couldn't bring themselves to stay serious. It was just the way it was and it was good this way. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything, that was onto their minds, until a girl, who was about their age, stepped in the Common Room. She was covered in mud. Lily quickly reconized her to be Jacky Moon.

"What happened to YOU?!", Lily exclaimed, even though she was quite amused to see her annoying roommate covered up in mud. Jacky looked like she was going to tear Lily and the boys apart piece by piece.

"Don't play innocent! You know!", Jack yelled.

"This is not our work!", Lily said in defense.

"We've been in detention the entire afternoon! You can ask McGonnagall!", Sirius said.

"Or Filch...they can both confirm, that we had to clean the trophy room the entire afternoon!", James yelled.

Just then Lily heared the true culprits sniggering in the back of the Common Room. As if she had suspected it: Fabian and Gideon. Jacky of course noticed it to and put two and two together, that Fabian and Gideon had covered her in mud, she ran up to the girls dorms growling. Lily giggled at it, excused herself at the boys, and walked over to the two third years, she had figured that out two days ago.

"What did you do with her?", she asked them quite amused.

"Well...it wasn't us excatly...we talked Peeves into doing it.", Fabian said.

"I never knew, that Peeves was taking orders from students. He probably would burn my robes, the first chance he gets.", Lily murmured.

"You'll find out, that we can be very...persuasive.", Gideon said in a mischievous tone and sniggered again.

"It was about time, that someone taught her a lesson. She is so bossy! She controls Hestia, Kelly, James, Sirius, Peter and me every chance she gets! She might like Remus, but he doesn't like her. Thank you guys!", Lily said, with smiling widely.

"It was our pleasure.", Fabian and Gideon said in unison.

"Our sister Molly wasn't too pleased with, what we did. She is Head Girl you gotta know. Hope she is doing well. Her partner's a prat!", Gideon growled.

"You've got an older sister?", Lily asked.

"Uh-huh. She's gonna be leaving after this year. She can get annoying every now and then, but I can say one thing...she is one of the kind.", Fabian murmured.

"Yeah...she is a bit over-protective, but if someone she cares about needs it, she can patch people up. Physically and emtionally.", Gideon added.

"Got an older sister myself...she hates me.", Lily whispered.

"How can you say this?", Fabian asked.

"I am muggle-born. She hates me, since I am attending Hogwarts.", Lily murmured.

Fabian and Gideon said nothing. From older housemates Lily knew, that they were pure-blood wizards, but it wasn't such a big deal in their family, as it was in other families.

"Even wizards and witches aren't excluded from things like this, but keep one thing memorized Lily: Family means more than blood-relations.", Fabian said, before leaving with Gideon.

Lily pondered this sentence, as she sat back down with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Maybe Fabian and Gideon were right. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had grown to become a second family to her. She knew, that she was so very lucky to have such wonderful friends.

_**Ending Word: **_And this is the end of Chappie 16. The story is on a good way isn't it? I already have roughly sorted out the plotlines for the second, third and fourth book, but I am not gonna spoil those ideas now, because you would barely have anything to look foreward to otherwise. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	17. Wounded and scary

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventeenth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". I will skip the speeches and get the party started...*grins*

Lily was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor girls dorm and looked at her reflection in her small, heart-shaped pocket mirror. She was looking horrible and probably even really scary! Her lower lip was bleeding, a large angry bruise was on her right cheek and her right eyebrow was split open. Her hair was getting outta the rough ponytail and put a frame around her face, which looked like her head was on fire. She was alone at this moment, but then Hestia stepped into the room. She noticed Lily's face and looked shocked.

"Do...I really wanna know it?", she stammered.

"We were less and weaker then the Slytherins and one step behind 'em! Can't it just be the other way around for once?", Lily growled.

It really was the truth. Lily and the boys had gotten into and argument with the Slytherins, earlier this day and had sat in Potions with injuries on their faces. They hadn't gone to the hospital wing. They got in so many arguments with the Slytherins, that they would've been permanent guests in there, if they went there after every argument.

"You should really go to see Madam Pomfrey. Your eye doesn't look good at all.", Hestia whispered.

Madam Pomfrey was the Mediwitch working at Hogwarts. She was a bit rough opposite people every now and then and she was strictly against things like Quidditch and dueling practises and sometimes, when students really pulled foolish stunts, she really could get angry.

"Nah...it's looks worse, then it is.", Lily replied and placed her mirror onto her beside table.

The two girls didn't say anything for a moment, but then Hestia spoke up again.

"Have you guys every concidered to avoid looking for trouble?", she asked.

"We don't go looking for trouble, mostly trouble finds us.", Lily replied.

"What about the day, you broke into the prefect's bathroom? Or the day you and Black set off a Dungbomb in the Common Room of the Slytherins?", Hestia asked.

"C'mon Hestia...those are just simple pranks. Fun is somewhat necessary.", Lily whispered.

"Can't you guys see how it turns out, when things like those happen? Slytherins will get revenge, when you pull stunts like those and then you will get revenge, when it hits you...especially Pettigrew or Lupin and the way Potter acts towards you...I think he will even get a bigger revenge, when it hits you.", Hestia said.

"You think he fancies me?", Lily asked with a chuckle.

"C'mon Hestia...we don't like each other that way...we're just friends.", Lily said, after Hestia didn't awnser her.

"Still...this will result into a circle of revenge, that will make you wind up at 's one day.", Hestia whispered.

"There is one thing about revenge: It's doesn't end really quickly.", Lily mumbled, as she took out her Charms book and began reading in it.

She still had to practise a Sticking Spell for Charms class. She had even dug up the spell in her copy of _"Jinxes and Counterjinxes"._ It really sounded cool. You could even stick human beings to some places with it. She already thought about sticking Snape to his chair in the next class. After practising the wrist movement for a few minutes, she decided to practise it on Hestia. She shot the spell at Hestia, who was sitting on her bed at the moment. As she wanted to stand up, she couldn't move properly and almost fell onto the floor.

"Alright...very funny Lily.", Hestia growled, as Lily busted out in laughter.

Still...at this moment Hestia reached for her wand and turned into Lily's direction.

"_Opprugno!",_ Hestia yelled and at the same moment birds went to attack Lily.

Lily squealed, slipped off her bed and ran outta the room, with the birds chasing her. As she arrived at the Common Room, a dozen of other students saw her.

"Don't move Lily. I'll get rid of them for you!", Lily heared Wood's voice and five seconds later there were no longer any birds chasing her.

"Thank you.", she said to the prefect.

"Who did this to you?", Vincent asked.

"It was just a small joke, between a roommate of mine and me. I stuck her to her bed with a Sticking Spell and she sent those birds after me. Nothing to worry about. We aren't arguing.", Lily replied.

"Some other girl from your year told me worse things about you and your friends Lily. Jacky Moon.", Vincent said.

"We might not get along really much, but we aren't pranking her or bullying her! If she has told you anything, about pranks, then it wasn't us. She just wants a chance to burn us in front of you, Sophie and the other prefects, even though Malfoy and Narcissa probably couldn't care less, what's happening to us.", Lily said.

"You, your friends and Jacky really don't seem to get along really much...or better said not at all.", Wood murmured.

"She is such a rule-follower and over-controlling. If she gets pranked, then it's not our work. We might have our reputation, but it's not our work, if she gets pranked.", Lily murmured.

"Whatever you are accusing our Lily of, it wasn't her handywork.", Lily suddenly heared James's voice.

He and Remus had just passed through the portrait hole. Remus looked so sick, that it got Lily worried.

"I am not accusing your friend of anything.", Vincent said.

"Just part of the prefect duties Jamie.", Lily said and turned away on her heels, but not without thanking Vincent for getting rid of the birds for her.

She just skipped back to the girl's dorm to release Hestia from the Sticking Spell and Hestia apologized to her properly for sending those birds after her. Then she skipped back down to see Remus and James again. They sat together by the common room fire.

"Wonder what's taking Sirius and Peter so long...", Remus mumbled, while he was drawing onto the map.

"They told me, that they wanted to go to the library for some reason...maybe Peter needed help with Transfiguration. Sirius is good at that.", James murmured.

"Hopefully they didn't run into trouble, with Sirius's cousins. I can clearly say that...", Lily began, but she didn't get any further, because Peter ran through the portrain hole panting.

"Peter...what's wrong?", James asked, as he got up from his spot by the fire.

"C'mon James...let him catch his breath first.", Lily said.

"What happened?", Remus asked, as he joined them.

"Guys...Sirius has been beaten up.", Peter whispered.

"What?", Lily gasped.

"We ran into the Slytherin prefects and Malfoy went straight for him! He told me to run and let him deal with Malfoy. My first idea was to run here and get you!", Peter said.

"C'mon guys! We got to find him!", Lily yelled.

Lily, James, Remus and Peter ran through the portrait hole and made their way to the spot, where him and Sirius had run into trouble, with Narcissa and Malfoy: The Transfiguration Countryyard. There Sirius was sitting on a bench, with Andromeda next to him. They seemed like they were arguing.

"Sirius look at you for once! Taking you to the hospital wing would be the best idea!", Andromeda said.

"I'm fine Andy. Really.", Sirius said.

Lily had to admit, that Andromeda wasn't wrong. Sirius looked more scary, then she had looked. Almost his entire forehead was torn open, his eyes were both blackened, his nose was bleeding and his hands were also bloodied At this moment Andromeda spotted Lily, James, Remus and Peter.

"Hello guys!", Sirius murmured with a slight smile.

"Good to see you here. Could you guys please help me?", Andromeda asked.

Lily knew it from Andromeda herself, that Sirius could be on the verge of dying and not want any help, but she could also see the concern into the eyes of Sirius's youngest cousin. To be the honest she was concerned too.

"Scoot over.", Sirius mumbled and motioned for his friends to sit down on the bench.

They all sat down on the bench and watched the sunset together. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Lily looked into Sirius's eyes, but Sirius was avoiding to look at her. He probably knew, that he was looking, like a wolf had ripped up his face.

"Sirius...maybe you should really...you know...go to the hospital wing. You look like the double-died death.", Lily said.

"How fluttering.", Sirius murmured, with a slight chuckle.

Remus was reaching into his pocket and retrieved a choccolate frog container. He gave it to Sirius. Remus was addicted to choccolate and it made him happy every time he had it. He was probably about to test out, if that also worked on Sirius. Sirius took the container and opened it. He then pushed the frog into his mouth.

"Thank you Remmie.", he murmured.

"Choccolate makes happy. Still...you should go to hospital wing...your face does not look good at all.", Remus said.

"You don't look any better Scarface.", Sirius taunted.

"Even your friends suggest, that you go. Why don't you want to? If you don't do it for yourself or for me, then do it for them.", Andromeda murmured.

"I'm fine...but isn't it practising time for you? Soon there is Hufflepuff against Gryffindor.", Sirius murmured.

Andromeda was a Chaser for Hufflepuff, since her third year, but she only played for fun, since she couldn't understand how the four houses at Hufflepuff were basically dueling, because of a game, that they were supposed to enjoy togehter. She still always said, that, if Hufflepuff didn't win, she wanted Gryffindor or Ravenclaw to win, but Lily knew, that she wanted Gryffindor to win a little bit more now, if not Hufflepuff, because of Sirius. Everything was better, then Slytherin with the Quidditch cup in hands and probably even the house cup, she always said.

"Yeah...but our keeper is still injured, so Diggory called off the practise.", Andromeda replied.

Amos Diggory was the Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a prefect, with a Hufflepuff girl called Alannis. Lily had forgotten her last name. Later this evening Lily was at the library, looking up healing spells, even though she wasn't really sucessful. Still...if Sirius always refused to go to the hospital wing, what other options did she have, then to look up healing spells, so she could heal injuries herself. Not only the ones of Sirius that was...also the ones of Peter, Remus and James and possibly even her own ones, if they kept on pulling stunts like this.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was Chapter 17. I think...easter break will start for Lily and her friends in the next chappie. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	18. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the eighteenth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time, it's the game against Hufflepuff and the start of Easter break. Let's get started shall we?

A week later McGonnagall was going around with the list of which people wanted to stay at Hogwarts over Easter. Sirius wrote himself in and didn't care much about the reaction of his family. Lily, James, Remus and Peter wanted to go home for easter, but at least Sirius would have Andromeda to keep him company, since she would stay at Hogwarts for easter too. The faces of the five friends looked a bit better, but Lily's eyebrow was still ripped open. It didn't matter, because nobody would notice today. It was the game for Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Lily was up in her dorm room now, reading the letter of her parents, that Stormrain had brought her a few days ago.

_Dear Lily._

_This turns out to be some prank. They really enchanted the snitch so it was invisible? How did they manage that, without the referee realizing it? Don't worry about you biting that prefect. You did it in defense matters. There is easter break soon. Will you come home?_

_Mom and Dad._

_"Let yourself be surprised",_ Lily thought with a mischievous grin on her face, as James stepped into the room.

"Ready to go to the game Lil?", James asked.

"Of course.", Lily said and followed her friend to the Common Room, where they were supposed to meet the others.

Afterwards the five friends went off to the Quiddtich pitch and saved themselves first row spots on the Gryffindor stands. Lily wished, that they had taken their fan flags, but she didn't want to run back to the castle to get hers. At least they had been able to paint their faces. James had protested at Lily painting her face, but she had done it anyways. Suddenly they heared panting sounds throughout the entire stadium.

"McKinnon must've run all the way here. She was obviously late.", Sirius said, but then they heared her voice throughout the entire stadium.

"Good morning and hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Marlene McKinnon from the loud and lively stadium in Hogwarts. Today we are gonna see the game Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.", Marlene said.

The Gryffindor team flew out on the pitch in their red Quidditch robes. Brick Jordan was flying a loop, MacMillan was taking himself a warming-up flight around the goalposts and Thomas was speeding past the stands, with his fist in the air.

"There are the Gryffindors! Thomas, MacMillan, Redstone, Jordan, Ginger, McDonald and Longbottom!", Marlene yelled into the cheering of the Gryffindors.

Soon after this the Hufflepuff team flew out in canary yellow Quidditch robes. There were fewer girls on the team. There were more boys.

"Here come the Hufflepuffs! Diggory, Macavoy, Applebee, Black, Piercon, Tonks and Suzuki!",Marlene yelled, but it almost wasn't hearable due to the cheering of the Hufflepuffs.

Diggory and Thomas shook hands, before the teams all had to put up the usual circle. The bludgers and the snitch were released. Obviously they had found it again. It speeded around Diggory's and Thomas's faces, before it disappeared. Then Madam Hooch released the Quaffle. Andromeda took it and the game began.

"There they fly! The Quaffle is imidiately taken by Andromeda Black of Hufflepuff. She's on her way to the Gryffindor goalposts, but will she make it past MacMillan? I don't think she will!", Marlene said.

"MCKINNON!", they heared MacGonnagall's voice then.

Obviously the Gryffindor head of house was still supervising Marlene. Marlene obviously wanted to act, like she hadn't heared the teacher, but she went on with a groan.

"She aims for the posts...", Marlene said.

Andromeda scored a goal and had earned ten points for Hufflepuff. Then there was loud cheering from the Hufflepuff stands. The Gryffindors clapped respectfully.

"Black scores a goal. Ten points for Hufflepuff.", Marlene announced.

The Quaffle was tossed back in and Frank Longbottom caught it. He made his way to the Hufflepuff goalposts.

"LONGBOTTOM, LONGBOTTOM!", the Gryffindors began to cheer.

Frank Longbottom was almost at the Gryffindor goalposts, but as he wanted to aim, Macavoy took the Quaffle from him and flew the other way to the Gryffindor goalposts. Jordan sent a bludger at the boy. Macavoy tried to dodge it, but it resulted in, that he dropped the Quaffle.

"Macavoy drops the Quaffle and McDonald grabs it. Cone one McDonald! Show them how it's done!", Marlene said.

"McKinnon, if you can't comment without favoring...", McGonnagall began.

"Sorry Professor!", McKinnon said.

Mary certainly was doing good. She was dodging the two bludgers sent at her by Ted Tonks, a friend of Andromeda, who was on the team himself, and Daniel Piercon. Now she only had to get past Suzuki (Lily couldn't pronnounce his first name right), the Hufflepuff keeper.

"McDonald scores a goal right in! Ten points for Gryffindor!", McKinnon yelled, while Mary did an honor round.

Suzuki tossed the Quaffle back in. Alice Ginger caught it and the game went on. Alice Giner dodged two bludgers, but she almost collided with Tonks. She scraped by, but only barely and dropped the Quaffle in the process. Andromeda caught it and speeded to the Gryffindor goalposts. Nobody of the other chasers managed to snatch it. MacMillan was standing ready, but he didn't manage to block Andromeda's shot. It went right in.

"10 points more for Hufflepuff!", Marlene McKinnon yelled into her megaphone.

"The snitch hasn't turned up yet. Are they even seeking up there?", Marlene added then.

"MCKINNON!", McGonnagall yelled.

"Ugh...sorry Professor!", Marlene growled.

Lily couldn't blame Marlene for being sick of interruptions. She had no idea how she could stand that, If she had been commentating this Quidditch game, she would've gone insane by the interruptions of McGonnagall. Alice Ginger speeded past the Hufflepuff chasers and dodged a bludger, but Macavoy grabbed the Quaffle and speeded towards the goalposts of Gryffindor. Redstone and Jordan sent bludgers at him, but Macavoy managed to dodge and then tossed the Quaffle to Applebee, a girl, who didn't look like much, but was a good chaser. It went right in and it was 30 to ten, but the snitch still wasn't spotted.

"Certainly...are they really seeking up there?", Lily asked.

"They will probably play until dusk, if this keeps up. Probably the Gryffindor team is also having a bad day. Look Lily...", Sirius said, pointing onto the pitch, where Thomas had just done a chrash-landing.

"Merlin's beard! Diggory was bluffing!", James growled.

"He is indeed a good seeker...and full of ideas...even if they don't all seem fair. Still...bluffing is allowed at Quidditch.", Remus said.

"Thomas is scramming himself up again! That's the spirit Thomas!", Marlene McKinnon yelled.

MacMillan tossed the Quaffle back in and seemed annoyed, because his block hadn't worked. The entire team seemed annoyed in Lily's eyes. They probably didn't expect the Hufflepuff team being so good, that they had an actual chance to beat Gryffindor. Andromeda scored another goal. 40 points for Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor didn't catch the snitch, this game was lost for sure. Andromeda was indeed a good chaser. If James, Sirius and Lily would make the team next year, they would surely have to be on their toes.

"Lily! Lily! Thomas has seen the snitch! Look how he is speeding!", James yelled.

Lily tried to spot Thomas in the crowd of students in Quidditch robes, so she could check, if he wasn't bluffing to do a payback to Diggory, but Thomas really had seen the snitch and was chasing after it. Still...it didn't take long, until he had Diggory on his heels.

"Come on Thomas!", Marlene McKinnon hissed and even McGonnagall was too locked on the game to tell her off for that one.

Diggory bumped into Thomas really harshly and almost got him off his broomstick with it, but Thomas still managed to stay in the air.

"I'm sure I would manage to look better out there...", James said to Lily.

Lily thought, that this was quite rude, since she saw Thomas's performance at the last Quidditch game and knew, that he was a good seeker, but she didn't speak that out in front of James. At this moment Macavoy scored another goal. Hufflepuff in the lead. Diggory and Thomas speeded over the Gryffindor stand. They were so close to the Gryffindors watching the game, that the end of Diggory's robes slapped into Lily's face.

"Sunday flyer.", Lily joked.

"The seekers are speeding closer to one another!", Marlene McKinnon said into her magical megaphone.

Lily could see the seekers of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Thomas reached out for the snitch, but Diggory bumped him outta the way. A few seconds later, they were back in the stadium and this time, they made an entrance over the Hufflepuff stands.

"Nice...", Sirius murmured, whisteling quietly.

Diggory bumped harshly into Thomas again and this time Thomas lost his balance. Diggory didn't seem to notice and caught the snitch.

"He's caught the snitch! Amos Diggory wins Hufflepuff an extra 150 points. Hufflepuff wins!", Marlene said through her magical megaphone.

Andromeda did a few loops on her broom and then the Hufflepuffs group-hugged. Thomas didn't get injured or anything and shook hands with Diggory politely.

"Today they will be celebrating in the Hufflepuff Common Room! This was it from my side! Marlene McKinnon thanks you all and wishes you a good day!", Marlene said.

"A bit too formal for a Quidditch commentator wasn't it?", James asked, as they walked back to the castle together.

"A bit...", Lily said.

"So...what do we do the rest of the day? We do not have anything to do and the game is over.", James pondered.

"I think I have a really good idea.", Sirius said with a slight grin.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this is the end of this chapter. I know I said, I would put in the start of Easter break in it, but I decided against it in the end. I hope you liked the game and I hope you leave some reviews. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	19. Unforgivable

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the nineteenth chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time, it's REALLY the beginning of Easter Break. I will save the rest of the speech and get started. Does that sound somewhat good?

Lily, James, Peter and Remus sat on the train with their owls and trunks on their way back home for Easter Break. Lily and James had gotten changed already and sat there in Muggle clothes. Lily had just put on a simple green T-Shirt and a blue skirt, with black ballerina shoes. James wore a blue Muggle T-Shirt, a grey sports jacket and fitting jeans. Remus and Peter were still wearing their uniforms, but only barely, since they were only wearing their shirts, pants, shoes and their ties loosely around their necks. They were spending the ride cracking jokes and planning new pranks. Still...there was one thought, that obviously lingered on all their minds: What were they supposed to do, when Sirius family caused trouble at the plattform? Telling them, that he spent Easter Break at Hogwarts had certainly been not an option to Sirius and James, Remus, Peter and Lily were his friends, so Lily didn't think, that they could just bluff their way outta this.

"Guys...what are we supposed to do, if Sirius's family causes trouble at the plattform?", James asked then.

He spoke out, what everyone of them thought. Remus looked clueless, Peter was only looking at his shoes and Lily played with her hands. As James didn't get an awnser, he let his gaze swoop over all of them.

"I just hope, that they do not acutally raise their wands on us...", Peter murmured.

"C'mon Pete! There are some people out there, who are actually high in the ministry. How would Sirius's family be able to justify a duel with kids?", James asked.

"But they still could...", Remus began, but James cut him off.

"In broad daylight? You can't be serious.", James only said.

"No...we left this guy at Hogwarts...", Lily said, trying to lighten the mood a bit with her joke, what didn't work out at all.

"At least we should...", Remus tried again, but he was cut off again by James.

"Not now Remus! Some other time!", James said.

"If you keep it out longer, it will probably take until the war is over!", Remus said.

"Damnit Remus! Why should I speak about Voldemort idea of interrogations?", James asked.

"Don't say his name!", Peter yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"What are you? A chicken?", James yelled back.

"BOYS!", Lily yelled, breaking up the argument between her friends.

"Stop arguing, before you start pulling wands at each other or beat each other up! The Slytherins already do enough of that and before you do so, I demand you to tell me, what is even going on!", Lily yelled.

"Lily...I am not so sure, if I should do so right now. As my parents told me about this, I vomitted for three hours afterwards!", James admitted.

"Please don't...that's just scary.", Peter murmured.

"Peter...sooner or later we will have to come out with it. It's okay to be scared, but Lily is muggle-born and barely knows anything of the war. She has a right to know it, don't you think?", Remus asked.

"Uh-huh...", Peter mumbled.

At this moment, the sweets-witch came around. James bought them all some sweets and said, that this should be told on a sober stomach, but that you would need something to gulp down the shock.

"Alright Lily. Ready?", James asked, as the sweets-witch was gone again.

"Ready.", Lily replied.

"Okay...there is one thing, that takes the Deatheaters apart from normal wizards and witches in duels: The spells they do. Mostly they call it the Unforgivable Curses. There are three of them. First...there is the Imperius Curse. A curse to control the will of people and other beings. When it hits you, you are under the control of the person, who has fired it at you and it can force you to do some crazy stuff, if you don't know how to shake it off that is.", James said.

"People say, that some of Voldemorts followers are also under the curse. Poor saps...they probably don't want all this and someone is still forcing them. Maybe they even get it worse, when it comes to failure of missions. Makes me sad everytime I hear about it.", Remus murmured.

"The next one is the Cruciatus Curse...", James went on with a shudder.

"What does it do?", Lily asked noticing James shuddering.

"You don't need knives of whips, if you got the Cruciatus Curse. It inflicts pain Lily...that can get you killed!", James murmured, with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry...", he said then, wiping his eyes under his glasses.

"How horrible...", Lily murmured.

"If you think that's horrible already, then the last curse will have you covered: Avada Kedevra. The K-killing Curse.", James murmured.

"Kills the victim with green lightening and in your last minutes you suffer greatly. Worse than from the Cruciatus Curse.", James murmured.

Lily saw the tears hitting the floor by her feet. She had started crying. It had sounded so horrible, the stuff that had come from her friend's mouth. She saw Remus tossing her a choccolate frog. He also tossed one over to James and Peter.

"I think we all need something to put up our mood.", Remus murmured and opened his container.

Lily opened her own container and bit off the head of the frog. The choccolate really put up her mood.

"Peter? Sorry for yelling at you earlier and calling you a chicken...I just...I just lost it.", James admitted.

"Oh it's nothing...", Peter munched.

The rest of the trainride went by unevenful. James was extra quiet, because he had talked about those methods. To Lily it seemed, like he wasn't just knowing a bit of the war, but was in over his head. Though...she didn't start talking about it at all.

Soon after this they arrived at King's Cross and the Hogwarts students poured outta the train.

"C'mon boys, it's time to go...", Lily murmured, as she slipped the cage with Stormrain off the seat.

As the four friends left the train, Lily prayed to everything, that was good and right, that the Blacks wouldn't notice them. Someone had to pick up Narcissa after all, since Bellatrix had reached the age of seventeen years, what meant, that you were off age in the magical world, she could get herself home on her own. This was of course only Lily's theory. Lily had no idea, that the Blacks were near.

"Guys...we gotta move our butts outta here! FAST! Sirius's kin is like five meteres behind us!", James hissed.

"Quick, before they see us!", Remus said.

They acted like, they hadn't seen them and waited, unitl they all left. This had gone over quite well, if you added the fact, that the Blacks somewhat knew about Sirius's friendship to the other four. They settled down in a quiet corner of the plattform and built a wall with their trunks and owl cages. They talked, until Peter was forced home.

Hugs all around and a last promise to write and Peter went home with his parents.

"Do you guys think, that the Blacks suspected us?", Lily asked, as Peter had disappeared..

"Nah...otherwise, they probably would've dueled us, or some people we care about. Somehow it's still downright weird.", James whispered.

Suddenly Remus name was called all over the plattform. It was totally humilliating, out of Lily's point of view, but Remus still went off.

"Gotta go! See you after break!", Remus mumbled.

Hugs all around and a promise to write and then Remus was gone too. James and Lily were still talking for a while, until James had to leave too. The plattform was almost empty now and Lily decided, that it would be the best to go off to the muggle world now. Because of her luggage, she was getting some silly looks of the muggles, but Lily couldn't care less, what those muggles thought of her. She was a witch and that was something to be proud of, muggle-born or not.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...it's a bit early to put on the Unforgiveables, but in their third year they will already play a bigger role. I hope you liked the chappie and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	20. Lily's Howler

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time it's about a real shock for Lily and an interesting idea of James.

Lily hadn't been at home for a few hours and she was getting dirty looks from Petunia and called a freak by her, but was greeted warmly by her parents. Then she put her trunk and the cage with Stormrain in her room. All was normal, but Lily wasn't trusting the peace. It was just too quiet. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she had a feeling, that something was going to happen. This was confirmed, as she was having dinner with her family. An owl was floating through the open window and it didn't belong to the boys.

"Lily...can you wait with that letter, until you are done eating?", her mother asked.

"I don't even reconize the owl.", Lily replied, as she walked over to recieve the delivery.

The delivery was mysterious, but still quite familliar. It was a red envelope. The owl flew off, as Lily reconized, what it was: A howler. Still...who could've sent it?

"Mom, dad, Petunia cover your ears!", Lily hissed.

"Why should we...", Petunia began, but Lily cut her off.

"Just do it will you?", she yelled.

Lily's entire family covered their ears and Lily opened the howler. It didn't take her long to realize, who had sent it.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE GIRL! MY SON HASN'T RETURNED HOME FROM HOGWARTS! I KNOW YOU OR ONE OF YOUR COMPANIONS ARE OFFERING THIS BLOOD-TRAITOR SHELTER, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HIDE HIM FROM US! IF I FIND OUT, THAT YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM US, YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES WILL WISH, THAT NEITHER OF YOU WERE BORN!", Lily heared the shrill screaming off Sirius's mother.

As the howler destroyed itself, Lily's family took their hands off their ears and looked at Lily. Her mother looked shocked and her father flabbergasted.

"What was that?", Petunia asked.

"Howler...", Lily panted, since she was still quite shocked herself.

"The entire neighborhood surely has heared...what will they think? We will be the fools of this street.", Petunia rambled.

"Petunia is that your only concern?", Lily spat.

"What reason would someone have to send you a thing like this?", Lily's father asked.

"Sirius mother isn't really fond of me...matter of factly...she isn't really fond of any of us...not even Sirius himself.", Lily murmured.

"What excatly do you mean with this dear?", Lily's mother asked.

"Long story...", Lily murmured.

"Mom...I think I am not hungry anymore. Can I go?", Lily asked.

"You may go...", Lily's mother replied.

Lily skipped up to her room to owl Remus, James and Peter, only to find Bludger sitting on her bed, with a letter from James.

_Dearest Lily._

_I hope this letter finds you well. I would've sent this off to you sooner, but I had one hell of a mess going on here: Sirius's banshee of a mother sent me a howler, that was flooding our living room with threats of, what would happen, if I was offering Sirius shelter from them. To be honest...I couldn't care less about that. Probably those cowards don't even tell the truth, but that's not the reason I am writing to you...I found out an interesting thing in a book at home. It's some kind of ritual, that binds the persons, who perform it together in their minds. It's a bit like this blood-brother thing muggles have...you know, when they cut their thumbs and press them together to signalize their bond. Hell...you even have to cut your fingers in the first part of the ritual. Then you need to let the blood drip on a certain thing, that can be anything from clothes to earrings. Then you need to place your wand upon that object and say: "Connectus" and then the names of the persons, who you want to have that bond with. I didn't write to the others yet. I wanted to hear your oppinion first. What do you think of that idea? I personally think it's right and it could be useful later on. Just sent Bludger back with your oppinion._

_Love_

_James_

Lily had to grin. This was indeed an interesting and good idea. It would really be cool to know, that they never really were truly separated. Well...they were practically inseperable already, but it still sounded good. Lily grabbed herself some parchment and her quill and began to write a response.

_Dear James._

_Well...you aren't the only one. Sirius's mother sent me a howler too. My family was quite flabbergasted...except for Petunia, but that being my dreaded sister, that's not really a surprise. The howler flooded me with threats either, but, like in your letter, that's not the reason, I am writing to you...heh...This idea of yours really sounds quite interesting. I've seen that thing with blood-brothers before, but we better be careful on how we do this. I DO NOT WANT A BLOOD-POISONING! Which things are we gonna use for that? I am for rings. Nobody of the other guys will think, that you are wearing girl's jewlery...HAHA!_

_Lily_

Bludger was floating over to Lily's desk. He was apperantly getting impatiant. Stormrain looked like he wanted to say, that this was the most impatiant owl, he had ever seen. Of Course Lily reconized the behavior of her owl. She didn't know, if she was supposed to be stern or amused with him.

"You better stop this stuff Stormrain. The owner of this owl is my friend. You'll be seeing each other quite often.", she said, with a smug grin in her owl's direction.

Then she readied her letter for James and turned to Bludger.

"As for you little guy, calm down a bit. You gotta take back my awnser now.", Lily said, with a smile and tossed him and owl treat, just like Stormrain.

Then the little owl flew back to James. Lily wondered how Sirius's mother could be so crazy to send howlers to James and her. She wondered, if Remus and Peter also had gotten howlers, but then again somehow, she knew, that they had. Narcissa and Bellatrix probably told their aunt all about Sirius's so called blood-traitor friends. Lily knew, what that meant: Pureblooded families, who refused to join up with Voldemort. Still...she knew, that they were basically outta danger, due to various reasons. The place, where they really didn't need to fear anything was Hogwarts. Dumbledore was known as the greatest wizard alive and the only person, that Voldemort feared. Therefore Voldemort and his followers wouldn't be mental enough to cause trouble there...and as far as James had said it, they really WERE mental. Lily grabbed herself another piece of parchment and began to scribble down an idea for a really big prank, they could make the entire Slytherin house look bad with. She was going to bet Galleons on the fact, that the boys would truely like it. She also liked the idea of doing that ritual. She had wanted to try a thing like this, as a child with Petunia, but she had always said, that this kind of ideas were too boy-like for her. It wouldn't have made much sense, since they already were sisters, but Lily curiousity had always been that big. It was just the way she was. She was actually still like that. Probably that was the reason Petunia's friends were always picking on her. They said, that she had boney knees, a stupid haircut, dressed up like a boy and didn't act, like she was supposed to. With "acting like she was supposed to" they meant, that Lily should stop being the way she was and start being more like them, but Lily was never going to follow these girls. Lily wasn't ever going to be like those girls and that had nothing to do with being a witch. Lily was just being Lily.

_**Ending Word: **_The connection between the boys and Lily is important for the next books. There is still more about this, but this will be mentioned in the next books...where would be the fun in telling you everything right now? *sniggers* I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	21. Smile for the Camera

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, jediclonecowgirl greets you once again, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time it's not much, but the usual mess the five friends get themselves into, but hey...that's what makes it cool to be a prankster, isn't it?

It had been two weeks, since Lily and the boys had returned to Hogwarts and now the five friends were sitting into the boys dorm.

"So...any plans on what to do today?", Sirius asked.

James was sitting on his bed with Lily and tried to braid her hair. Lily had no idea why, but somehow he liked it to play with her hair, or just to feel it and so did Sirius. It didn't matter much to Lilly, as long as they didn't rip out her hair piece by piece.

"What I am doing here now makes me get a great idea for a prank we can pull on dear old _"Snivelly"._ No offense Lily.", James said.

"None taken James. It's just a bit wierd, that you get the idea for a prank, while braiding my hair.", Lily smiled.

"This has nothing to do with you Lily, but Snape will think twice, before messing with us again.", James grinned, while he knotted a yellow bow into Lily's hair.

Then the five friends bowed their heads together and James began to make his idea clear to everyone, even Peter. He maybe was Lily's friend, but she had to agree with James and Sirius, that the guy was not very bright. Of course she would never talk like this in front of him, or Remus for that matter, since he would probably murder her for this. James's plan was simple: Find a way to slip Snape a sleeping potion and then make him look like a girl in a matter of minutes, since they wouldn't have more then half an hour, until the potion would wear off. Then they would take a picture of Snape, duplicate it with a charm Remus knew and hand it out in the entire Gryffindor house. Lily would love to see the faces of Fabian and Gideon. Still...they needed to wait, until they could put this plan in motion, because of the fact, that Lily and James had detention. It was because of a simple thing: Lily and James had put a special potion, Fabian and Gideon had made for them, into the pumpkin juice of the Slytherins one day at breakfast. It had resulted in the fact that the hair of the Slytherins kept changing colour. It had been a good laugh, but Snape had spotted them and turned them both in. The detention was as eventless as it could ever be. Remus, Sirius and Peter had to handle the matters, but they promised, that they would carry out the plan together. In the evening Lily and James skipped over to the broom closet, where they were supposed to meet up with the others.

"Got everything guys?", James hissed.

"Make-Up, hairclips and the camera. We're ready to go.", Remus whispered.

"Where did you get the hairclips from?", Lily asked.

"Broke into the girls dorms.", Sirius said.

"Nicked them from Filch's office of course.", Sirius said then after he noticed Lily's shocked face.

"And you didn't get yourself caught?", Lily asked.

Sirius's face turned from mischievous to sheepish.

"We borrowed your cloak Jamie.", Sirius admitted.

"Brought it in case we need to make an escape. We will be gone, before Snape realizes a thing. We will knock him out with that sleeping potion and then get to work. I planned to sneak a skirt from a Slytherin girl from the laundry, but unfortunately there wasn't enough time.", Sirius added then.

"Can't have everything. Let's get movin' and Sirius...if you touch my invisibility cloak once again without my permission, I'm gonna break your fingers.", James said, before they started skipping to the dungeons.

Snape was addicted to potion-making, so he sometimes spent the evenings in the dungeons, in Professor Slughorns classroom. The trick was to put the potion on an apple and make it look like it came from a Slytherin girl. Snape would eat it and get knocked out so the five friends would have enough time for everything and if they were lucky the Slytherin girl would get blamed for the prank and they were outta the reach of being blamed. Lily slipped on the invisibility cloak and peeked through the door of Professor Slughhorn's classroom. Snape was still there working on some potion. Lily slipped off the cloak, Sirius handed her the apple and then Lily pulled out her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa.", _she whispered.

The apple flew right over to the table Snape was working at. They didn't even need to make it look like it came from a Slytherin girl. Snape at it anyways. At this moment Lily concidered how stupid someone had to be to reach Snape's status. At this moment Snape collapsed on the floor.

"C'mon guys. We don't have much time!", Lily hissed and they all got moving.

Remus pulled out the Make-Up and tossed Lily a lipstick. He then took a mascara and began to work on Snape's eyes with it. Sirius was enjoying himself with eyeshadow and Lily painted Snape's lips. James was working on Snape's hair.

"I'll need to wash my hands after this. The hair of this prat is so greasy.", James hissed.

Snape was ready for the camera afterwards. Remus took a few really good pictures of him. Before they ran Lily laid her fingers on his neck.

"What are you doing now Lily? Are you suddenly feeling sorry for him?", James asked.

"I'm not!", Lily said, as she slipped under the invisibility cloak with her friends.

"I just don't wanna be accused of murder!"

The five friends made an escape under the cloak right afterwards, without getting caught by Filch. Back at Gryffindor tower, Remus got the pictures ready and duplicated them with the Charm.

"Okay guys...tomorrow we can hand them out to all of our housemates.", James grinned.

"Can't wait, but I am worn out. I'm off to bed.", Lily murmured.

"Night Lily!", James, Sirius, Remus and Peter said.

"Night guys!", Lily returned.

She skipped off to her dorm, hoping instantly, that she wouldn't catch Jacky Moon awake again. Unfortunately she had hoped for nothing, since Jacky Mooon was sitting on her bed wide awake.

"For god's sake Jacky, what are you doing awake?", Lily growled.

"I was about to ask you the same question.", Jacky replied.

"Are you following me or something? If that's so stop it or I will tell the prefects or Professor McGonnagall!", Lily hissed angrily.

"They would love to hear how often you and your so-called friends have broken the rules already and got away with it." Jacky backfired.

"You start to get over-controlling and you know what? I am SICK OF IT!", Lily growled, as she got changed into her PJ's and then left the room.

"Where are you going now?", Jacky asked.

"Not your business!", Lily backfired, before skipping off in a way, that could've made some people think, that she didn't know, where she wanted to go.

Still...Lily knew, where she wanted to go. She wanted to head to the Dormitory of the boys. She didn't want another argument with Jacky Moon and matter-of-factly she didn't need it. She gave a slight knock and James opened the door.

"Hey Jamie...this might be a bit awkward, but...", Lily asked, but James was reading her mind.

"Jacky Moon?", he asked.

"Uh-huh...", she murmured.

James gripped Lily's shoulder and leaded her into the messy dorm of the boys. Sirius, Remus and Peter were already asleep. James leaded Lily over to his bed and they both slipped under the covers.

"Good Night James.", Lily murmured.

"Good Night Lily.", James replied.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this is it for that chappie. Is the ending too much or is it okay? I hope you liked the chappie and I hope that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	22. Final Exams

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, jediclonecowgirl greets you once again, with a new chapter of "Legacy of Windy". This time it's the results of the last prank of the five friends. The good and the bad ones.

The next morning looked normal for the five friends. They walked down to the Great Hall together to have breakfast and sat down at Gryffindor table. They were just having sandwiches and talked about Quidditch. Sirius was just explaining the so-called "Hawkhead Attack" to Lily, when the morning post owls arrived. A red envelove landed on Sirius's sandwich.

"Another howler from the old drooling witch I assume.", Sirius growled, as he took the envelope from his plate and opened it.

There was one big difference about this howler though: It didn't come from Sirius's mother. It was from Snape's mother.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU MIGHT BE A PURE-BLOOD, BUT IF YOU DARE PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS ON MY SON AGAIN, I AM GOING TO HEX YOU AND ALL OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TO OBLIVION...", Snape's mother's voice was heared throughout the hall.

"_Incendio!", _Gideon yelled, as the howler burned to a pile of crisp.

"Thank ya...", Sirius murmured, obviously glad, that the howler was gone.

"See?", Jacky said, with a voice, that sickened Lily.

"See, what?", Lily growled.

"See, where those stunts of yours get you? Now you are already getting howlers from your victim's families Black. Maybe this has pushed you all far enough to wise up and occupy your time with something more...mature?", Jacky said.

"You mean like...studying day and night like you do? Tzzz...Snape's mum is only bluffing.", Lily said in a way, that maybe sounded a bit boy-ish, but she liked it that way.

"Sooner or later you are gonna have to study all the place. We've got final exams coming up soon and you will need to revise, if you do not want to be kicked out of Hogwarts.", Jacky said with a cocky attitude.

Even though Lily hated to admit it, Jacky was more then right. The year was nearing its end and finals were getting closer. The older students had been telling the first years, that the finals were very training every year and the O.W.L's, which were written in fifth year, and the N.E.W.T's, which were written after seventh year, were even more training, then the stuff they would write. If they didn't want to be kicked outta Hogwarts all at once, they would need to revise sooner or later. Might it be as boring, they had to. Lily and the boys kept eating quietly, until they had to go to their first class. During classes the teachers were all about finals either. It was annoying already. Lily was pondering to study already and finals were still weeks away, until Remus brought her outta her thoughts.

"Coming to recess with us or are you gonna stay here pondering, until Herbology?", he asked.

"Comin' Remmie.", Lily murmured.

Lily and the boys sat down at the grounds in the grass. Many students were there together in little groups. Neither Lily nor the boys said a word.

"Hard to believe, that the year is nearing it's end already...", Sirius said, while pulling off his jumper.

"C'mon guys, let's pull off the jumpers and just carry our robes around, instead of wearing them. We might die with those things on.", Sirius said.

Lily, James and Peter pulled off their jumpers, since they had already slipped off their robes, but Remus stayed the way he was.

"Rem...Sirius is right.", James murmured.

"I'm fine...", Remus whispered.

"C'mon...we still want to have you for a longer time, than just a few hours.", James said, but before James could react properly, Remus had his wrist in a grip.

"C'mon guys...we don't wanna argue, because of school uniforms.", Lily said.

"Right...sorry James.", Remus mouthed letting go off James's wrist.

James rubbed his wrist a bit, before he let himself flopp in the grass and letting out a sigh.

"To awnser your question Sirius: It's indeed hard to believe.", he mumbled.

"I wish...the time would just...stop.", Lily whispered.

"Or...slow down.", James added.

"How are you getting on this idea now?", Sirius asked.

"The year is nearing it's end Sirius and it will be like 2 months of Summer break, before we see each other again and with a family, like yours I'd expect you to be the most sulky mood Siri.", Lily growled.

"Still...it's not a matter of how often we see each other, it's a matter of how often we think about each other.", Sirius said.

"Hear hear Sirius the Wise.", Remus taunted.

"That's it! We shouldn't give you any more choccolate frogs.", Sirius sniggered.

"But guys...we still have the ritual. We'll do it after finals on Astronomy tower, won't we?", Lily mumbled.

"Andy was so nice to make us something to use for the ritual...", Sirius said and pulled some rings outta his pocket.

They were made of wood and their names were engraved upon it. Sirius told his friends, that he would keep the rings in, until they would do the ritual. Peter seemed to be a bit uneasy about it, but Lily kept on telling him, that it wouldn't have anything to do with dark magic, like another ritual Sirius knew. Lily didn't know how it was called, how it worked out or for what reason it was, but she knew, that this ritual was popular, if you weren't completely trusted at the Deatheaters. The days went flying by quickly and soon finals weren't far away anymore. Everyone in Gryffindor was studying. Studying alone, studying in groups, studying by a schedule...short and good: The entire house of Gryffindor was turning into a madhouse and the other three houses weren't much different. Lily and the boys mostly spent the days after last bell studying together, since misery loved company.

"If I am studying this Histroy stuff any longer, I am gonna go mental! I'm telling you guys! I am going mental!", James growled at Common Room.

"Just because the History of Magic exam is the first exam of this year's finals, you do not need to take it out on us James.", Remus mumbled.

"He is bloody right Remus! I mean...only this book can beat the speeches of Professor Binns's talking!", Lily said, taking the History of Magic book from her friend's hands.

Lily knew, that she was right. If she did this to herself any longer, she WOULD go mental, but matter-of-factly...who wasn't, while final exams were going on. She even saw Fabian and Gideon work. Gideon was testing Fabian on some third year Charms. Apperantly they were studying for the practical part of their exam for Charms. The finals at Hogwarts consisted of a theoretical and, if possible, a practical part. At subjects like Charms or Transfiguration for example, you first had to awnser questions on a parchment and then a part, where you had to show how skilled you were with a wand. For the theoretical part you were even given special quills, which were bewitched with an Anti-Cheating Spell. This was deemed unfair by almost everyone at Hogwarts, except for people like Jacky Moon. The system for the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's were a lot more complicated. People said, that people from the ministry would come to look at how you do. Still...Lily didn't want to concider that yet. Her O.W.L's were still 4 years away after all. Things like the finals in History of Magic of course were all about theory and that was excatly the thing, that made Lily want to drop out on this exam, but she knew, that she couldn't. Over the days they even pulled back into the library to revise...well...more likely Remus made them do so, since they all had at least one subject, where they had all reason to worry. While revising time was dragging on, like an old bubble gum. They started to offer each other mental support...otherwise James and Sirius would've gone mental long ago. Peter and Remus were taking it easy. Lily had no idea how they could. The exams went by. As they walked outta their Charms exam, the first years were lamenting about how difficult it had been. Jacky was whining about the fact, that the pinaple, they were supposed to make tap-dance, had more likely danced a foxtrott. About this some of the others would've been more than glad.

"My pinaple looked like it was about to break-dance.", Hestia sighed.

"Should they have performed the dance and almost destroyed the room along with it?", a boy from Ravenclaw asked.

"Mine fell off the table, while it was dancing...do you guys think Flitwick is going to take that into my grade?", a girl from Hufflepuff asked.

The Potions exam was the last exam and then they would be free of stress. Still...the practical part was the toughest part of the exam. The brewing of the Forgetfulness potion. Lily was just cutting up some roots for it, almost getting her fingers bloody. She quickly tossed the roots in her cauldron and had no idea on, what to do next. She peeked over to Snape, who was sitting a few meteres away from her. It was a good part about the Potions exam, that you could hardly keep your work a secret, but obviously Snape had gotten further, than she had. Snape was really a dab at Potions. Suddenly someone let his hand drop on her shoulder and then pointed to the ingreedients, she had to use next. It was James.

"Thank you...", Lily mouthed, so that Slughorn wouldn't hear.

James only gave her a thumbs-up sign, what obviously meant "No biggie", and then turned back to his own cauldron. It was clearly not that hard to do things like that, when Slughorn wasn't paying attention. Lily maybe liked him, but he was making a way too big deal outta Snape's skills, when it came to potions. Still...he had also reconized her in the lessons, but it was still a bit awkward to Lily, when he gave speeches about her skills. The older Gryffindors said, that Lily would get used to it, but that was easy for them to say. Most of them didn't belong to the best in Slughorn's class and Fabian and Gideon always gave themselves out as cool persons, who never felt awkward at ANYTHING. Soon Lily had the potion ready and filled up a bit of it, so Slughorn could give her a mark. A few cauldrons further away Peter was in deep trouble. His desprate eyegaze met Lily's concerned one.

"Help me!", Peter mouthed.

Lily got the message and slapped on James's arm. James got the message and turned to Lily.

"We gotta distract Slughorn! Peter won't make it otherwise...", she whispered.

"It's okay I got that.", James said pulling out his wand.

A few seconds later the entire room was filled with smoke. The students were looking up from their cauldrons in confusion and Slughorn was despratly trying to make them calm down. As normality had restored James gave Lily a mischievous grin.

_"Oh Jamie...what have you done now?", _Lily thought.

Soon the last of their final exams was over and the students handed in the potions, they had made and then there was no holding back. Not for the first years and not for any other student at Hogwarts. The first years went racing outta the Potions classroom and in the entrance hall they were greeted by second to seventh years. It had turned into a party. Thomas and Redstone pushed open the entrance gate and MacMillan yelled:

"Enjoy your freedom my fellow students!"

Hand in hand the five friends raced out in the summer sun. They ran out on the grounds, slipped off their robes and jumpers, kicked off their shoes and even took off their socks. Then they let themselves fall in the grass...only a few meteres away from a tree called "The Whomping Willow". It was a strange kind of tree, that obviously didn't like to be disturbed, since it could hit back with its branches. Over the year Lily, James and Sirius had often gone near it for fun. Then they had made the mistake to bring a boy named Davey Gudgeon from Hufflepuff. He had nearly lost an eye at this day and now it was forbidden to come too near.

"Oh sweet freedom!", James yelled allover the grounds.

Some of the other students awnsered them with a content cheer, what made Lily giggle.

"This needs to be celebrated!", Sirius said.

"What do you guys say to a little party on Astronomy tower tonight? Just the five of us and we'll do the ritual there.", James suggested.

"We better bring the cloak. This being the end of the year won't make Filch stop pattrolling in the corridors at night.", Sirius said.

"I will probably have to crash in your room. This thing will be a found meal for Jacky Moon to give me speeches, about rule-breaking.", Lily said.

"And once we did the ritual, she will probably think, that we have performed dark magic togehter or something like that.", James nodded.

"That settles it. James and I are gonna take the cloak to nick us some food and I am going to bring the rings and the silver knife for the blood part. Don't forget your wands guys...and Remmie can bring the camera.", Sirius said.

"Clear...", the other four said, with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Jamie...what did you do at finals to help Peter?", Lily whispered in James's ear then.

"Gave him a bottle with my own potion. It will get him a good mark and Slughorn won't notice a thing. Made the mush he made disappear. He will probably think, that it was Peter's work, since he is quite good at Charms.", James whispred back, barely keeping himself from sniggering.

_**Ending Word: **_Whoa...one of the longest chapters so far. This story only has two more chapters to go, but they are still six more books of Windy's Legacy to look foreward to. I hope you liked the chappie and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	23. The night of friendship

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the chapter before the last chapter of "Legacy of Windy". The party on Astronomy tower and the ritual. That's all I am pointing out...*snickers*

Lily quickly shut the door of the Girl's dorm room with her wand in hand and a sports jacket tied around her waist and skipped down the stairs. The quicker the better. The boys were already waiting for her in the Common Room. James and Sirius had food from the kitchens in their bookbags, James had the invisibility cloak under his arm and they all grinned at Lily.

"Took you long enough this time Lil.", Sirius said.

"Sorry...I had to pretend, that I was reading, until the other girls went to sleep...especially Jacky. This is just silly...maybe we should really report Jacky.", Remus murmured.

"Could we talk about this some other day? We wanted to party and that's, what we will do now.", James said.

With a giggle Lily followed her four friends, who were already skipping to the portrait hole. It was almost sad, that there wasn't much left, but she knew, that, after this night, they would never be truly apart again. Ever. As they were on the hallways James draped the cloak over the five of them. They walked over to the Astronomy Tower, but they were unable to keep away silent sniggering. Luckily Filch and Mrs. Norris seemed somewhere on the other side of the school...or maybe Filch had even given up pattrolling for this night, since they could also hear other voices. As they were on the tower, Lily lighted the tip of her wand and James and Sirius revealed the stuff they had nicked from the kitchens. They had been very persuasive with the house elves indeed and had even managed to get them to make them a cake and even pumpkin juice.

"The time of the year, where everyone takes the risk I guess...", Lily suddenly said.

She had spotted other groups of students, who were sitting together on the grounds with lighted wands. They were talking about nearly everything. Some of them were even singing. She reconized the voices of MacMillan, Redstone and Thomas. They were singing:

"It's over!", Thomas sang.

"YEAH!", MacMillan and Redstone replied.

"It's over!", Thomas sang again.

"YEAH!", MacMillan and Redstone replied again.

"Now we are finally FREE!", Redstone, MacMillan and Thomas sang.

Lily grinned. The three had obviously passed their N.E.W.T's. They had all right to celebrate. A few meteres away from the tower, Amos Diggory, Alannis, Andromeda, Ted Tonks and Suzuki were singing a song called "Odo the hero" and a few of them already seemed slightly drunk. On the wooden bridge, she reconized the voices of Fabian, Gideon, Brick Jordan, Sophia Mains and Vincent Wood. They were chatting happily and their age didn't matter. The boys sniggered and Peter almost chocked on the muffin, he was munching on. After Lily had stopped his coughing fit with a slight slap on the back, they suddenly heared footsteps. The footsteps of three people. Soon they noticed three familliar faces: Kelly and Hestia had come up to the tower. Hestia was the first to notice them.

"Whoops! Kelly...I think this spot's taken.", Hestia said.

Lily was about to ask them, if they wanted to join, but then she remembered the ritual and decided against it.

"Well...sorry for that.", Kelly said.

"Have fun...", Hestia murmured.

They both stepped downstairs again. Lily gave them a smile. As they were gone Sirius spoke up.

"Well...we'll do the mind-link soon, but still...it's sad to think, that I will not see you again for like two months. It's kinda silly...does that make any sense guys?", Sirius asked.

No one replied. All they heared was the drunken laughter of some of the people, who were celebrating on the grounds. Apperantly some of the people on the grounds had already looked in the alcohol bottles to deep. It was somewhat scary. They way they sang, the way they talked. Lily wondered how it felt like. Being drunk. Not to have control of your own body and mind, when your drank too much or the stuff, that could happen to you, when worse stuff happened. They just kept munching on the food and talked about everything from school gossip, to pranks, to Quidditch, to their homes and families. About the last subject Sirius mostly kept his mouth shut. He had all reason, with his mess of a family. The only people, who didn't want him killed in the dust were Regulus and Andromeda...and one other person in the Black family. Lily had no idea who this person was.

"To all five of us! To our friendship!", Remus suddenly yelled raising his glass of Butterbeer, bringing Lily outta her thoughts with it.

"Hear, hear!", the others replied, as they clinked their butterbeer glasses together.

It was a bittersweet feeling to sit up on Astronomy Tower with the boys. All together on Astronomy tower. So close but so far away. It already had the taste of the soon loss. They would do the ritual, but how would that end up? Somehow it was scary, but also interesting. This was it, what made it interesting. The chilly and uneasy feeling down her spine and the fear in her chest, when the adventure was luring.

_"Welcome to the everyday life of a Gryffindor...I guess.", _Lily thought amused.

"Guess we should do it now guys...", James suddenly said.

The feeling was back. The chilly and uneasy feeling down her spine, but there was also the will for adventure and the reckless feeling of a special kind of fun and excitement.

"Yeah...and if anyone wants to chicken out now it's the time.", Sirius said, as he brought out the rings.

"Will...anyone else notice our connection? I mean...really find out, when we won't tell them?", Lily asked.

"No...we will be a part of you...just as you will be a part of us, but I don't understand it all.", James said.

Sirius handed out the rings. The names of each of them were inscribed upon it. Lily got a ring with her name on it in Sirius's beautiful handwriting and then he brought out the knife. The five friends cut their fingers. It hurted slightly, but Lily didn't care at all. She let the blood drip on her ring, with a huge grin on her face. She was trembling, but with excitement. The boys didn't feel any different. Then came the wand part.

"Ladies first.", Sirius offered generously.

Lily gluped and in- and exhaled sharply, before she raised her wand in self-confidence.

"_Connectus Peter Pettigrew, Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, James Charlus Potter."_, Lily said and picked up her ring.

It felt warm and spark were coming outta it. It looked like a fireworks. It looked amazing to Lily and then the ring landed into Lily's hand. Lily put it on her left ring finger. It felt different from before.

"Now you James.", Lily murmured, as James raised his wand.

_"Connectus Lily Louisa Evans, Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Peter Pettigrew.", _James said.

The same thing as with her and as the ring fell into James's hand, he smiled mischievously. He was connected to Lily now and he could feel it with a big wide smile on her face. Then Sirius did it, then Remus and then, with a slightly trembling voice, Peter. Lily was a part of them, just as they were a part of Lily. They were five. Five friends. They were young and inseperable. Forever together. They now really knew, that the future would belong to them. Six beautiful years lied ahead and several oppertunities. All they had to do was reach out and grab an oppertunity and they understood each other so well, that they would grab the same ones and know from each other, which was right.

_**Ending Word: **_The ritual will also have some other results, but these won't be mentioned in this book. I hope you still liked that chappie and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I hape left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


	24. End of first year

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello friends of the night, jediclonecowgirl greets you once again. This friday the last real schoolweek has ended and I for once am glad, that the year is almost over. All that's left is the "poisoned papers", as I like call the end of the year diploms. Well...that's it for the chatter, now we will get to the last chapter of the first book of "Legacy of Windy".

Lily overlooked herself in her heartshaped pocket-mirror in her dormitory. She was dressed in her uniform and robes and wore a pointed hat, which she thought was ridiculous. She was ready to go to the end-of-the-year feast. Her wooden ring was at her right ring finger, where it belonged, her tie was tightened properly, for once her blouse didn't poke outta her jumper and she wore the locket, that James had given her for Christmas. She didn't want to hold herself in too high regard, but she looked unarguably good. Then she pulled out her Hogwarts trunk from under her bed and grabbed her wand from her bedside table.

_"Wingardium Leviosa.",_ she murmured and levitated some books into the air.

They ended up landing in her trunk. She kept on packing like this, until James turned up in the room.

"The feast is about to start Lily.", James said.

Lily grinned at him and tucked her wand into her sleeve. Then James grabbed her hand and raced her all the way to the Great Hall.

"Why so fast James?", Lily panted.

"We are probably the last ones to arrive and they probably won't let us in, if we are late.", James said, but at his face Lily saw, that James wasn't serious.

He opened the door to the hall and then Lily and him slipped in. Sirius had saved them spots at the Gryffindor table. The hall was decorated in silver and green and banners with silver snakes, the symbol animal of Slytherin, were hanging from the celling. The colours of Slytherin. They had won the House Cup this year.

"Those filthy serpents...their victorious grins...", Fabian growled.

"Could make you want to be sick by just looking at it.", Vincent Wood said.

Lily had never expected this tone from the prefect, but still...prefects were also only human. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall quieted down.

"Another year has gone by like the wind, but before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast now, I will have to bore you with the waffle of an old man. The house cup needs awarding, as mostly all of us know. On the fourth place Hufflepuff with 244 points, on the third place Gryffindor with 256 points on the second place Ravenclaw with 299 points and on the first place...", Dumbledore said, but was interrupted by Sirius and James.

"We don't wanna hear it!", they yelled.

"I believe you do not want to, just like the rest of your house, but still...the first place and with that the house cup goes to Slytherin.", Dumbledore said.

At the Slytherin table the cheering started. The Gryffindors looked like they were about to vomit, because they had to watch this. To be honest...Lily couldn't blame them. She was feeling the same way, but suddenly Remus was waving his wand from underneath the table and green liquid landed onto the Slytherin prefects and Snape Mulciber and Avery and in the next moment shreds of brown, dark green, yellow, orange and red paper landed onto them. In the end they looked like a mountain troll just vomitted over them. At this moment Remus tucked his wand back onto his sleeve. Everyone in the hall seemed amused, except for the Slytherins, who didn't think this was funny at all. In the end the Slytherin victims were clean and the feast could start. Remus was getting claps on the back at yells of appreciation by almost all Gryffindors.

"Good idea Lupin!", one fourth year yelled.

"Brilliant Remus!", Kelly yelled.

"Fantastic.", Mary MacDonald said.

Lily was laughing and talking with her housemates and her wonderful friends. Slytherin maybe had won the cup, but that didn't matter anymore, because Remus had made it all look bad. Sophie Mains had even leaned over to him, with a big wide grin.

"To be honest Remus, I always wanted to vomit allover Narcissa Black's robes, but I think you already made it look like that.", she said.

The prank, that Remus had pulled all on his own, made the food taste twice as good and the chatter with her housemates twice as cool. It was nice. No nice was an understatement. It was one hell of a wonderful evening. More wonderful, than slipping Slytherins potions, or making _"Snivellus" _look like an idiot in front of the entire school, or sneaking out at night, or partying on the Astronomy tower (The place had to have one proper use after all.). She would never forget this evening in her life. It ended all too soon. The magic broke as the students walked outta the hall to go to sleep, to still stay together a bit on the grounds of Hogwarts, to pack up the last of their posessions or whatever. Lily and the boys decided to stay together for a bit more. They all walked down to the lake. The evening air was still warm, so they could dip their feet into the water.

"Hard to believe, that it's over...", Lily murmured, as they were sitting at the lake together.

"That tomorrow we will be going home.", James said.

"So close, but so far away.", Remus sighed.

"Really...how did you get the idea for that vomit-prank Remnie?", Lily asked Remus to change the subject.

"From you...", he replied.

Lily had to grin. She knew Remus wrote down some of the most brilliant ideas for pranks. Recepies for potions, charms to emberass Slytherins...the full programm.

"So you really wrote it down? Why didn't you start with the simple recepies for potions or this charm you told me about last week?", Lily asked.

"Don't I do anything right?", Remus said mock-hurt, but also tenderly.

It was nice to enjoy one last moment with her friends. One moment at Hogwarts, that only belonged to them. Tomorrow at excatly this time it would be 2 months, until they saw each other again. A human life, like her grandfather sometimes used to say to her. It came much too quick: The day, where they had to return home from Hogwarts. Lily had packed up the rest of her stuff and now the five friends stood at the train station of Hogsmeade.

"You gotta come and visit this summer! That goes for all of you! I'll...uh...send you an owl.", James said.

James, Remus and Peter jumped onto the train. Lily was also almost half on the train herself, when she saw Sirius turning back. She looked at him, with a half-happy half-sad look.

"Feels strange to be going home Siri, doesn't it?", she asked him, while stroking her ring with her left thumb.

"I won't be going home Lil...not really.", Sirius said.

At this Lily jumped outta the train again to give Sirius a hug. She knew how eager he was to return to his snotty, stuck-up, pureblooded hell, that called itself "the noble and most ancient house of Black", as Sirius's mother had often put it in howlers.

"C'mon Sirius. James probably seized a compartment already.", Lily said and leaded Sirius onto the train.

The five friends talked about everything on the train and played a magical card game, which was called "Exploding Snap". James still tried to teach Lily magical games. She mostly plain sucked at those games and as the sweet-witch came around, Lily and James bought plainly a feast for all of them. This was one of these moments, where Lily wished for the time to stop and the trainride to go on forever, but this couldn't happen and Lily knew it. All too soon the train pulled in at King's Cross and they stepped out with the others. There were goodbyes allover the place and yells of "We'll see each other in two weeks" or "I'll send you an owl". Then the dreaded moment came: The moment of saying goodbye.

"Promise me to take care of yourself.", Lily murmured, as she grabbed Sirius in a hug.

"I'll be okay.", Sirius replied.

After pulling away she walked over to Peter and grabbed him into a hug too.

"Don't let 'em get you down Pete.", Lily whispered.

"Never...", Peter whispered back.

"Summer's end in Godric's Hollow...at Potter Manor.", James said, as it was his turn.

"Summer's end at Potter Manor.", Lily grinned.

The last one Lily said goodbye was Remus. Strangely they both were at a loss for words, but they packed everything they meant to say in the hug they shared, but as they pulled apart, they had to watch Sirius being dragged off by Bellatrix. Lily was despratly hoping, that Sirius would survive the wedding of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. One last goodbye to her remaining friends and then Lily stepped through the gate to the muggle world. She looked down at her ring, while she searched for her father. They were five. Five friends. They were now strewn allover the country and it would take almost two months, before they saw each other again. A human life.

_**Ending Word: **_So...this is it. The first book of "Legacy of Windy" is complete. I may just keep on working on my old projects, before the next book will be uploaded, but maybe it will come quicker...I don't really know yet to be honest. I hope you liked the final chappie and I hope, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I still have left to say is bye, bye and _**mischief managed.**_


End file.
